Si la vida te da tomates
by Astro-Kai
Summary: Una tragedia hace que Marinette termine pagando el daño que hizo con buena parte de su tiempo todos los dias... tiempo perfecto para que cierto artista pelirrojo le demuestre el amor con las cosas mas sencillas de la vida, haciendo que ella se pregunte. ¿lo que quiero es en verdad lo que necesito? Aunque todo esto, Adrien no lo ve con buenos ojos.
1. Felicidades del pasado

A veces, lo que realmente necesitas está enfrente tuyo. Está esperando por ti de una manera sincera, ansiosa, paciente. Esperando que voltees a verle. Esperando tu atención…

Lastimosamente, la mayoría de los casos y de las personas, ignoramos por completo algo que podría ser mejor para nosotros por estar empeñados en conseguir lo que queremos.

* * *

-Dios mio… Ese broche me lo ha dado mi difunta madre, pensé que estaría bien si me lo pusiera hoy con la mejor ropa que tengo para ir a verla… pero esto… no es justo lo que acaba de pasar…

Mientras decía eso en voz alta, entre sus sollozos trataba de buscar en el sucio barro su preciado objeto. Su cabello, negro como la noche estaba arruinado, sus ropas, aunque no eran muy agraciadas para ella lo eran todo, estas estaban completamente sucias del lodo producto del charco con la habían empujado. Las gruesas lagrimas que derramaba habían complicado su tarea al haber empañado su vista. Por lo cual ignoró a la mariposa negra que se dirigía a ella, o mas bien, hacia el broche… rápida y silenciosamente.

-Eso es, deja que los sentimientos negativos te posean mi preciosa doncerella…Te gustaría enseñarles la lección a toda esa gente que se burló de ti? Te daré el poder que necesitas, pero a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor. Consigue los los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Si cumples, te prometo que tu belleza será ilimitada.

-A tus ordenes Hakwmoth

Dicho esto, Doncerella comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, se vengaría de esa ciudad que tanto se burló de ella, en especial de aquella que la empujó a aquel charco. Se vengaría robándoles algo muy especial.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba dibujando vestidos, varias paginas de diseños para ella y su Amiga Alya. Aunque faltaba un tiempo para la graduación…al menos un año. Pero ella Quería que ambas lucieran espectaculares el dia que salieran del instituto. Marinette pensaba que Alya tenia que dejar a Nino con la boca abierta, aunque su amiga seguía negando tener sentimientos hacia el moreno. Mientras ella por su parte, si no había logrado que Adrien Agreste la mirara antes de salir del instituto, se encargaría de asegurar su atención en aquel dia tan especial.

La peliazul tenia muchos pensamientos en ese momento, a veces envidiaba un poco a su guardiana, Tikki, quien se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su almohada. Todo era tranquilidad.

Hasta que ocurrió algo que sobresaltó a ambas.

Había un gran escándalo afuera, por parte de sus vecinos. Cuando ella asomó la cabeza por la ventana vio como un edificio enorme se despedazaba, tal como si lo hubieran cortado en muchos pedazos, al mismo tiempo muchas personas habían salido corriendo, tenían un aspecto muy extraño, pues ninguna tenía ni un cabello en sus cabezas. Marinette tuvo la impresión que gritaban mas por el horror que les daba al verse calvos que por la misma villana que estaba aterrorizando París.

Era el momento de que Ladybug apareciera.

* * *

-Madre, voy saliendo.

-Cuidate mucho hijo, pero recuerda que debes regresar temprano. Hoy como es mi dia libre tu padre regresará de la fabrica temprano, y esperará verte aquí para la cena.

Nathaniel cerró los ojos con recelo. Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Si mamá, regresaré temprano… solo iré a tomar un poco de aire. – dicho esto el pelirrojo salió de su casa.

No tenia problemas con su padre, al contrario, él amaba mucho a su padre y a su madre. Le habían dado todo lo que pudieron en el tiempo que tuvieron una fuerte crisis econó padre era un ingeniero industrial, pero algún enemigo del pobre Hombre se había encargado de que nadie en su anterior ciudad le diera un trabajo, por lo que, a veces sus padres no comían nada con tal de que Nathaniel pudiera saciar su hambre. Ambos se vieron forzados a trabajar todos los días todo el dia. Su padre como obrero y su madre en una oficina. Aunque los veía muy poco, Nathaniel tenia muy buenos recuerdos de cuando tenían momentos libres, los tres jugaban juntos, le contaban historias, le daban muchos abrazos, Incluso fue su misma madre la que le animó a dibujar.

Eran tiempos duros Pero felices.

Fue entonces que uno de los jefes de su padre vio que tenia talento, entonces le dio un puesto mayor, le ofrecían el triple de sueldo si aceptaba el trabajo y se mudaba a Paris. El hombre aceptó sin pensarlo, por el trabajo de su mujer no había muchos problemas, pues le pagaban una miseria. Asi que bien podía irse a aquella moderna ciudad de oportunidades, a hacer una nueva y mejor vida.

Nathaniel nunca imaginó que sus padres iban a cambiar tanto desde que pisaron esa ciudad.

Su padre, un hombre carismático y eficiente. No tardó nada en ascender a los puestos hasta convertirse en el jefe de la fabrica. Mientras que su madre ahora trabajaba en la administración de una famosa revista de moda.

Ya no tenían necesidad, pero ellos ya no parecían los mismos, ahora solo les importaba conseguir mas y mas dinero. Se volvieron adictos al trabajo, prácticamente lo olvidaron por completo, dejándolo algunas veces varios días comiendo solo o yéndose a la cama aun cuando ninguno de los dos llegaba.

Cuando sus padres decidían tomarse un día libre, era porque le iban a hablar a Nathaniel de lo bueno que era tener siempre dinero en su bolsillo y en el banco. Le dirían que tenia que elegir bien que iba a estudiar para que nunca jamas pasara por esa molesta pobreza. Que en su futuro debía ser un hombre con un titulo universitario que le hiciera ganar mucho dinero, aun si no le gustaba lo que iba a estudiar, el dinero era lo mas importante. Incluso más que su pasión por alguna otra cosa.

Por lo tanto, el joven se volvió callado, tímido, temeroso de lo que le podrían decir si encontraban sus dibujos. Pues él, lo único que deseaba era ser un dibujante, dedicarse por completo al dibujo, a la pintura. Era su manera de plasmar sus sentimientos y gritárselos al mundo. Incluso sus sentimientos por la linda Marinette.

Nathaniel se estaba dirigiendo a una vieja casa abandonada, tenia una especie de santuario ahí, Solia subir al segundo piso y simplemente dibujar todo lo que había pasado en el dia, todo lo que había sentido, si se sentía enojado, ir ahí le calmaba. Si estaba triste, él podía ir ahí a plasmar todo en el papel sin que nadie lo juzgara, sin que nadie le pudiera ver derramando lágrimas, añorando fuertemente la felicidad que tenía en el pasado. Si por el contrario estaba feliz, dibujaba muchos rostros sonrientes y muchas veces dibujaba a su querida compañera de clases, el tenerla cerca, al menos de esa manera le hacía feliz.

Estaba consciente de que solo podría tenerla cerca suyo de esa manera… porque después de todo, ¿quien se fijaría en un perdedor como él?

* * *

He aqui mi primer capitulo. No me exijan mucho. Desde secundaria no escribo nada :') es bueno estar de regreso. Espero que les guste, esta historia está escrita solo por una fan mas. disfruten~~

Por cierto, doncerella tampoco me pertenece, Todo el credito de ese OC es para mi buena amiga Camila Abigail. Te quiero un monton pequeña saltamontes :'D


	2. Desastres

Ladybug apenas había logrado esquivar el último ataque que le propinó doncerella, aunque el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer estrepitosamente entre un montón de basura maloliente, pero al menos eso había hecho más seguro su aterrizaje.

-¡Mi lady! – gritó un preocupado y recién llegado Chat Noir mientras corría hacia la heroína. – ¿Te encuentras bien, no te rompiste nada?

-Cielos Chat noir…- Ladybug comenzó a ponerse de pie - antes me decías hola o me saludabas con alguna de tus bromas. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

Chat Noir frunció el ceño, aunque ella estaba intentando bajar un poco la tensión, irónicamente no le causaba ninguna gracia que su Lady no se preocupara por ella misma.

-Bueno, menos mal que estas bien, no juegues con eso. Bien sabes que tu eres la única para mi y no sé qué haría sin ti, miau garía seguramente querida – Chat le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al decir esto último- mi lady ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Ella es doncerella, controla sus cabellos a voluntad, pueden cortar hasta el acero, la he guiado a este lugar apartado, por aquí no hay personas. Solo esa vieja casa abandonada del fondo, ya que tiene un inmenso poder destructivo. También parece ser que roba la belleza de las personas al tocarlas con su cabello, no les hace daño alguno, solo les quitar la melena.

-y me imagino que eso hace que su cabello crezca y se vuelva más fuerte, ¿no es así?

\- también es aparentemente indestructible. Creo que el Akuma está en el broche en su mano izquierda…

-Si es por su cabello creo que lo mejor que debería hacer es un tratamiento. O usar shampoo de diseñador junto con acondicionador, o simplemente comer gelatina…esos objetos hacen milagros.

-Como que sabes mucho gatito, ¿es que acaso alguien cuida su pelaje?

-Por supuesto mi lady, si no, ¿cómo haría que te enamoraras de mí? –El rubio la miró a los ojos para esbozar una enorme sonrisa

" _Este héroe de verdad que no tiene remedio_ "pensó la peliazul _"todo este tiempo no se ha dado por vencido en conquistar a esta mariquita, ojala comprendiera que solo tengo ojos para mi querido Adrien "_

Doncerella, que había escuchado su conversación se puso furiosa, ella se sentía agredida por todo el mundo, ahora se sentía ofendida por ese par, a pesar de que ellos no habían dicho nada especialmente malo.

Pero su poseído corazón clamaba por venganza.

-primero la tal Lila, después Ladybug y Chat Noir… Todo este mundo, toda su gente que no para de burlarse y burlarse de otros. No lo puedo soportar. – los cabellos de la villana comenzaron a elevarse peligrosamente. – ¡acabaré con todos ustedes de una vez por todas!

La joven, molesta, comenzó a lanzarles distintas cosas que estaban por ahí. Autos abandonados, botes de basura, rocas de los terrenos de alrededor, arboles. Su objetivo era dañar a todos aquellos que se burlaran de ella, incluyéndolos. Además eso facilitaría su trabajo de conseguir los miraculous.

Los valientes héroes esquivaron ágilmente todos los objetos. Al mismo tiempo estaban ideando algún plan. Quizás si inmovilizaran su cabello de alguna manera… el lucky charm podría ayudarles pero primero tenían que hacer que aquella villana dejara de aventarles esos objetos.

Ambos ignoraban que Doncerella no quería eliminarlos sin antes dañarlos públicamente. Así que mientras lanzaba los objetos, un par de mechones de su pelambrera se fueron colando hacia adelante, logrando su objetivo al abrazar a ambos héroes incapaces de poder escaparse.

Hecho esto, Doncerella detuvo su ráfaga de basura para absorber el poder, su melena en ese momento creció visiblemente, se volvió de un color semidorado y se volvió mucho más grueso. Al terminar eso les hecho un vistazo a sus víctimas… para luego soltar una enorme carcajada.

El primero en darse cuenta de que le faltaba algo importante fue Chat " _por mis bigotes de gato, no me digas que…_ " pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. No tenía absolutamente ninguno de sus rubios cabellos, ¡ni siquiera en sus cejas! Aunque ciertamente debía molestarse por eso, en realidad le pareció divertido, ¿cómo reaccionarían su padre y Nathalie si lo vieran completamente calvo? Solo imaginarse sus caras lo hizo soltar una risita. Él no tenía ningún problema con eso, ya crecería después…además no era como si dejara de ser guapo solo por verse asi. También recordó que ese calvo de aquel anime que vio era un héroe también, y ¡era superpoderoso! Ya se lo había imaginado, podría llamarse one punch cat. Chat volvió a reír divertido con la idea.

Ladybug vio a Chat Noir, para luego confirmar horrorizada su miedo. Si. Doncerella la había dejado pelada a ella también. Pero para una chica, eso estaba muy lejos de ser gracioso, en realidad es una pesadilla.

-¿Que pasa ladybug, te han quitado tu orgullo? – Doncerella quería sonar malvada, pero no paraba de reír.

La peliazul estaba enojada, muy enojada, ¿y si alguien pasaba por ahí y le tomaba una foto a la heroína de parís para subirla a internet? Sobre todo **INTERNET** la plataforma mas cruel que te puedes encontrar, donde detrás de la pantalla muchos hacían destrozos al sentirse mas seguros.

Furiosa y en un arrebato de ira, momentáneamente se olvidó de su yoyo. Fue y corrió para tomar uno de los mechones de doncerella aprovechando que estaba distraída, ya que estaba muy largo pudo correr hacia uno de los postes que se encontraba enfrente de esa casa abandonada. Dando una vuelta al poste, con el cabello entre sus manos pudo usarlo como si se tratara de una polea. Ladybug dio un tirón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Doncerella saliera disparada en dirección a la vieja casona, estampándose entre las ventanas del segundo piso. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la casa tembló violentamente, hasta salieron unas viejas hojas con garabatos volando por la ventana.

\- ¡M-mi lady!- gritó Chat Noir sorprendido. ¿Tanto le había afectado que le dejaran sin su cabello? ¡Tenía miedo hasta de decirle algo!

Ladybug volvió en si, santo Dios, ¿pero que había hecho? Corrió a ver si doncerella se encontraba bien, ¡era una persona inocente después de todo!

Para su alivio ella se encontraba riendo aun. Sus largos cabellos le habían amortiguado la caída. Esto le hizo confirmar que, aquella chica realmente solo era una víctima más de alguien que había decidido desquitarse con ella.

-¡Lucky Charm! - entre toda la nube de mariquitas salió un pequeño brote, Ladybug sabia que hacer. Acercándose a la chica que aun no paraba de reir le dijo -Jovencita, no deberías dejar que te digan si eres o bonita o no lo eres. Porque después de todo, lo que realmente te hará brillar es tu interior...El cual un dia de estos brotará como este pequeño capullo.

Doncerella se sorprendió lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo, soltó su broche, Chat Noir lo tomó y lo rompió, saliendo asi la pequeña mariposa negra. Ladybug la atrapó con su yoyo rápidamente para purificar el akuma, acto seguido, pronunció esas palabras que todos conocemos – Adiós pequeña mariposa.

Una vez que Ladybug pronuncio también el: miraculous ladybug. Todo volvió a la normalidad, los edificios dañados y la melena de todos los afectados por doncerella, que por cierto la mayoría de ellas ya se encontraba dentro de alguna de esas tiendas de pelucas.

Otra derrota más para Hakwmoth, y vaya que esta villana era prometedora.

Mientras la joven que fue victima del akuma se iba con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, Chat Noir se despidió de Ladybug haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, él sabia que pronto dejaría su transformación.

-Mi lady, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Chat, siempre nos volvemos a encontrar, al menos durante el tiempo que tengamos a Hakwmoth, será asi…

El rubio sintió un escalofrío, de cierta manera, si por ello podría seguir viendo a su lady, preferia que nunca pudieran derrotarlo entonces. Se despidió de la peliazul tratando de besarle la mano y ella le rechazó como siempre. Sonrió. Algun dia ella dejaría de resistirse a sus encantos.

Una vez que Chat Noir se había retirado, Marinette se destransformó. Habia sido un poco duro pero al final todo salió bien, como siempre, no provocaron ningun daño mayor a ninguna persona… puesto que no había nadie viviendo en esos rumbos…

-Ayúdenme…

¿Había escuchado bien?¿Que fue eso?

No, no, debía ser una alucinación suya, pues ya había terminado esa batalla, no hubo ningún herido como de costumbre, Chat Noir y Ladybug siempre se habían asegurado de que no hubiera nadie cerca mientras peleaban con alguien poseído por Hakwmoth. No lo habían olvidado en aquel momento….¿o si?

-No siento mis piernas…Ayúdenme – la desconocida voz comenzó a sonar más débil.

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! No había duda, había alguien ahí, justo en el callejón a un lado de la casa donde ella anteriormente había lanzado a doncerella.

Angustiada se adentró a ese lugar, cuando sus ojos enfocaron una cabellera de rojo intenso, la culpa se apoderó de ella por completo. Algo le decía, que ella había sido la causante de aquello.

-¿¡Nathaniel!? –Marinette preocupada corrió velozmente a su encuentro.

Este no parecía haber tenido ningún daño superficial, ni tampoco tenía ningún escombro impidiéndole el pararse, entonces. ¿Porque no podía moverse? No había tiempo para pensar demasiado. Tenía que llamar a una ambulancia y rápido.

Lo último que el pelirrojo pudo distinguir, fueron aquellos ojos azules mirándole profundamente, con mucho dolor. Él no sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, él ignoraba que ella era ladybug. Asi que no sabía porque ella se encontraba ahí. Pero lo agradecía… no era el escenario perfecto. Pero…era como un sueño verla ahí con él. lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Sabía que ya estaba a salvo.

* * *

Antes de que me maten o algo. No, no Nathaniel no está muerto xD

muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron mi fic. la verdad los comentarios hacen que quiera escribir mucho mas y más rapido para que disfruten de esta historia. por eso este capitulo salió tan rapido :) aunque disculpen por los capitulos tan cortos. es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos muy largos. pero verán que a cada capitulo intentaré alargarlos lo mas posible :'(

Haber que les parece la pelea de nuestros heroes. :'D


	3. ¿Nervios de acero?

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Nathaniel?

\- ¡Nada que a ti te importe!

El niño de cabello castaño hizo un gesto de disgusto

-Estúpido cabeza de tomate, si no me das por las buenas ese cuaderno que tienes en tus manos, lo harás por las malas – dicho esto dos niños mas fuertes que el pelirrojo lo tomaron por los brazos levantándolo del piso. El líder tomó el cuaderno infantil y le echó una ojeada, no eran mas que garabatos patéticos.

-Y esta basura era la que te estabas empeñando por defender?, alguien pobretón como tu y encima sin talento, nunca lograra a ser importante

-¡Victor para ya! ¿Porque siempre me tratas mal? – Los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas al decirle eso al chiquillo que lo andaba molestando

-Nathaniel, detesto a la gente sin dinero como tu, en especial a los mami dice que tu madre te heredo esos horribles pelos rojos, y que solo los hijos del diablo nacieron así, ¡por lo tanto yo no te veo como mi primo!

-¡No te metas con mi mamita, malcriado!

-Si no te vas ahora de Paris, a tu estúpido pueblito, yo mismo haré que no quieras volver nunca, chiquillo endemoniado – dicho esto, el malcriado Victor rompió en miles de pedazos su cuaderno de dibujos frente a sus angustiados ojos.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar empezar a gritar y llorar de la impotencia. ¡Había dedicado mucho tiempo en esos dibujos! Su madre la había dicho que los grandes artistas, una vez que tenían renombre podían vender sus cuadros a coleccionistas. Y podían ganarse la vida así. Pues bien, el plan del lindo pequeño era ese, vender sus mejores dibujos para ayudar un poco a sus padres.

Pero todo fue reducido a simples trozos de papel que ahora se llevaba el viento.

Victor hizo una seña para que los infantes que sostenían a Nathaniel le metieran la cabeza en la fuente. Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar.

El pelirrojo comenzó a patalear para que lo soltaran, pero no podía resistirse a la fuerza de aquellos "gorilas" el agua estaba helada por los vientos invernales, pero lo más preocupante era que estaba a punto de perder el oxígeno de sus pequeños pulmones, pensó que sería su fin…

-Basta ya, ¡deja a ese niño en paz!

Nathaniel cayó dentro de la fuente, los tres niños iban a ir a pelearse con la voz que le había salvado. Cuando el infante se reincorporó, solo alcanzó a ver que sus 3 "amiguitos" se iban corriendo mientras llamaban a su madre.

Cuando alzó la vista, lo que le pareció, el rostro más bonito y lleno de luz, de todo el mundo.

-¿Estas bien? - Su dulce salvadora le tendía la mano para ayudarle a salir de las gélidas aguas.

-Yo…. Yo…

\- ¿Esos niños eran tus amigos? Creo que no deberías juntarte con quienes te hacen daño. – la niña guardó lo que parecía ser un yoyo en uno de sus bolsillos del abrigo mientras le miraba fijamente

-S-son mis primos – los dientes del pelirrojo comenzaron a castañearle, el frio que sentía era insoportable, pero no quería dejar de ver a su tierna heroína.

Ella tenía unos enormes ojos azules, que le transmitían que era una persona amable. Su cabello, atado en dos pequeñas trenzas con moños entrelazados, era color negro, pero tenía unos destellos azules. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes. No… ella parecía una valiente princesa salida de un cuento.

-¿Son tus primos? ¡Pero qué manera de tratar a su propia familia! – las mejillas de ella se inflaron para después enrojecerse. Parecía estar enojada – ¿le has dicho algo a tus padres de esto?

-N-no… yo… no quiero… molestarlos – Dicho esto él comenzó a estornudar descontroladamente.

-Yo no creo que sea molestarlos, si algo grave pasara contigo, niño tomate, ellos se preocuparían mucho. Mi mamá dice que si paso mucho tiempo con el cuerpo húmedo al aire frio podría darme una plumonía, o mulponía, no estoy muy segura de cómo era... de todas maneras no sé de qué me estaba hablando pero suena muy feo.

La expresión de Nathaniel cambió por completo, Ella tenía razón. ¿Y si pasaba algo peor y los entristecía? Era lo último que deseaba para sus podres padres.

Antes de terminar de meditar las cosas, sintió como un cálido abrigo le era puesto encima.

-¡Ve a decirles! No queremos que te de esa mulponia! – La peliazul le cubrió con su abrigo al ver que el pobre pelirrojo no paraba de temblar violentamente.

-¿p-pero que haces? – no entendía si le temblaba su voz por la repentina acción, o por lo helado de su cuerpo – podría darte esa lupmonía a ti!

-Está bien, mi casa está ahí, en esa panadería, ¿lo ves? Es pequeñita, pero yo creo que un día se convertirá en las mejores de parís. Si tú quieres, podrías visitarme cuando estés mejor - Dijo ella sonriente- ahora busca a tus papás.

Nathaniel asintió, corrió emocionado a casa de sus tias. Había olvidado lo que debía decirles a sus padres, tan solo quería contarles que tenía una nueva amiga…

Entonces despertó

Era solo un sueño, un dulce sueño que se había repetido en su mente durante los últimos 11 años, al menos una vez al año. Normalmente su cerebro lo revivía cuando él se encontraba demasiado deprimido. Era extraño porque él no recordaba haberse ido a la cama deprimido.

Como era de noche, palpó a tientas en la mesita al lado de su cama, no tenia ni idea de que hora podría ser, no recordaba nada de lo sucedió en el dia anterior. Encontró algunas hojas desperdigadas que no recordaba haber puesto ahí. Pues a lo mejor se había puesto a dibujar antes de dormir…pero que extraño que lo hubiera olvidado.

Encendió la lámpara, pero no estaba en su habitación. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital y las hojas que había tomado no eran dibujos. Era su historial clínico.

Él no recordaba estar enfermo ni nada. Curioso de saber como y porque se encontraba ahí, trató de echarles un vistazo, pero soltó el historial en sus manos debido a un profundo dolor en sus piernas, no pudo evitar gritar. El dolor era insoportable.

Un par de enfermeros entraron corriendo, le dieron a tomar una medicina que le aseguraron era para calmar el dolor, le ordenaron no hacer movimientos bruscos y mencionaron algo sobre ir a buscar al doctor.

Un joven, de cabellera azabache un poco revuelta, ojos color miel. Entró al poco tiempo.

-Mucho gusto señor Nathaniel. Yo soy…. – un estridente pitido le impidió a Nathaniel escuchar lo que le decía el jovencito – pero todos me dicen Just An Extra.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque le llaman así?

-Bueno no soy doctor aun, no tengo mi título, no soy más que un estudiante universitario aun.- El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza- mis maestros se divierten llamándome así porque soy el único voluntario para venir a aprender al hospital.

Nath sintió un poco de pena por él, ¡el doctor titular no se había molestado en ir y solo se le ocurrió mandar a su estudiante!

-¡no me mires con esa cara! De cualquier manera- prosiguió Just An Extra – el diagnostico ya está hecho, pero me imagino que justo ahora no recuerdas del todo que sucedió chico, pues verás. Tu novia te encontró herido y llamó a la ambulancia

-¡¿N-novia?!

-¿Eh? ¿En serio no te acuerdas de tu novia? Que locura, mira que es bastante linda, bueno ese no es el caso. Jovencito, al parecer sufriste una caída desde una altura considerable, te has dañado los nervios lumbares espinales. Ya sabes, esos nervios que conectan tus piernas a tu cerebro… - El médico estudiante guardó silencio unos instantes – no perdiste la movilidad por completo porque la buena noticia es que el daño es parcial… Pero…

-Espere un momento, no entiendo de que me está hablando – el dibujante intentó sentarse en la cama, pero no podía mover sus piernas, ¡apenas y podía mover un poco los dedos del pie!

Nathaniel se quedó de piedra, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos… asi que eso era…

-Nath seré franco contigo, has perdido la movilidad de tus piernas. Lamento decirte que ahora te es imposible caminar. ¡Tus nervios motores y sensitivos no son de acero! La caída desgarró tus nervios de la espalda. Los cuales te daban la movilidad. Ahora puedes sentir un poco el dolor, pero progresivamente también perderás la poca sensibilidad que te queda.

La voz del pelinegro se fue perdiendo en el ambiente para el joven pelirrojo. Los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó le vinieron a su mente como una ráfaga, él se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba hacia un costado del hogar abandonado, estaba pintando felizmente un mural. Justo cuando iba a ponerle las sombras a los felices pajarillos que había dibujado en una playa, hubo un fuerte impacto contra la casa, que por cierto no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Recordaba claramente que se desprendió el barandal de la ventana, haciéndolo caer de espaldas desde el segundo piso hacia el suelo del callejón.

Las memorias que seguían a eso eran muy confusas.

Sintió un golpe seco en su espalda, mientras veía de manera borrosa como su mural y sus bocetos de flores salieron volando por todos lados. Perdió unos segundos la consciencia… después recordaba que cuando intentó ponerse de pie no pudo hacerlo. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Estaba adolorido, inmóvil, en un lugar desierto en París. Vaya que tenía talento para meterse en problemas.

Entonces se acordó de su salvadora. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia…

Los profundos, hermosos y amables ojos azules de Marinette… ¡ella lo había rescatado! Eso le alegraba un poco el alma… Sin embargo…

Su destino de ahora en adelante estaba sellado y se veía como nubes negras. ¿Sería inválido toda su vida? Bajó la mirada con mucha melancolía, su rostro se puso del color de su cabello.

-¡¿Eh chico te encuentras bien?! Tu cara está muy roja, espérame aquí, iré por un paracetamol. Cuando regrese te explicaré mejor lo que tienes –el estudiante de medicina salió disparado de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Ignorando que para el pelirrojo todo había quedado más que claro.

Una vez que salió. Nathaniel comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas inundaban sus bonitos ojos color aguamarina. Su mente le torturaba. Su estúpida afición de ir a meterse en esa casa abandonada lo había llevado a ese triste final, debió preocuparse por encontrar un lugar más seguro… Quizás nunca jamás podría volver a caminar, nunca más podría correr otra vez, sentir la emoción y al mismo tiempo sentir el viento recorrer todo su cuerpo. No podría jugar con los pocos amigos que tenía en la escuela, que si bien ninguno lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, se divertía mucho pasando el rato con ellos…

Pero lo que más le dolía era que seguramente ahora tendría que quedarse en su casa, donde lo más probable era que nunca lo dejaran dibujar de nuevo. Sus padres no consideraban de provecho andar dibujando todo el día, así que eran severos con él si lo veían hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con eso… realmente tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían con él si les confesaba su secreto y deseo de ser pintor, dibujante, caricaturista, todo lo que tuviera que ver con trazos, lápices, colores, pinturas, era su verdadera pasión.

Con esos pensamientos, con esos sentimientos a flor de piel, sus lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas mientras él, torpemente intentaba limpiarse con las manos. No quería que lo vieran así. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Le dolía no solo físicamente, Sentía su espíritu destrozado…

Con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, Nathaniel no se percató de los grandes ojos azules que le miraban atentamente desde la puerta. Llenos de tristeza, inundados con la culpa.

Esa escena le había roto el corazón.

-Ladybug… no… Marinette… ¿pero qué has hecho? – se dijo a sí misma.

Ella sabía que todo eso fue provocado por su arrebato de ira, furia de algo que tal vez ni era importante. Ella era la culpable del sufrimiento del sensible artista.

* * *

Que les parecio el capitulo? puro drama :(? la verdad ahorita actualizo otra vez porque quizas en las proximas dos semanas no actualice, tengo semana de examenes, pero una vez que pase eso, y si todo sale bien, saldré de vagacionessss !

Que les pareció el médico? para quienes no lo sepan quien es, busquen Justin Extra en Tumblr :3 Yo creo que ya era justo que alguien lo metiera en un fanfic cof cof -me da flojera hacer oc's-

Sep Valkyria15 diste al clavo ;.; PERO no te lo iba a decir porque era Spoiler :'( que bueno que te gustó la pelea, la verdad yo la relei mil veces porque no me convencía, aunque despues de todo la dejé porque dije: Meh Ladybug tiene peleas bien chistosas a veces. x3 tal vez algun dia haga el dibujo de como se verian calvos..


	4. Pesadillas

Ahí se encontraba, frente a su puerta, sus ojos estaban atónitos, su corazón estaba oprimido en su pecho. ¡Como deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y evitarle ese sufrimiento!

Nathaniel levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella llenos de culpa, los de él llenos de dolor.

Él intentó rápidamente ocultar su rostro con la bata del hospital, se sentía avergonzado de mostrarse así de débil a la chica que amaba. Tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos en el estómago que el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí solo lo alteraba más.

-Nathaniel yo…

-G-gracias Marinette… sé que tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí, te lo agradezco. – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo

Esas palabras le afectaron a la oji-azul, literalmente ella era la responsable de que él estuviera ahí.

-Nathaniel, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo… si hay algo que necesites…

-Eres una buena persona, pero realmente no tienes que hacer esto por mi – Nath se restregó un poco los enrojecidos ojos – Esto no es tu culpa.

-Bueno… si me disculpas...- La joven dio medio vuelta mientras decía eso, no quería derramar sus lágrimas ante él.

Al poco tiempo de haber dejado la habitación, una pareja entró bastante exasperada al hospital, hicieron un gran escándalo pidiendo a gritos ver a su querido hijo.

Se trataba de los padres del pelirrojo, no habían escuchado los mensajes que Marinette había dejado en su teléfono hasta que empezaron a extrañarse de que el joven no aparecía a la hora de la cena.

La madre de Nathaniel tenía un largo cabello castaño, estaba amarrado en una elegante coleta alta con muchos detalles alrededor, también tenía unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina, que estaban un poco opacados por el costoso maquillaje en sus parpados y las enormes pestañas que parecían ser postizas. Por otro lado su esposo. El padre de Nath, tenía una piel muy pálida, que remarcaba mucho sus rasgos un poco toscos, él tenía una cabellera desarreglada de un color rojo intenso. Y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

La peli azul pudo ver como la pareja, acompañados de un muy intimidado Just An Extra, entraron en el cuarto… sintió mucho remordimiento al escuchar a la dama sollozar descontroladamente.

Marinette tenía que compensarlo, había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Unos días después dentro de aquel hospital, Nathaniel salió de aquel sitio con su nueva silla de ruedas. Le costaba un poco dominarla, pero tendría que adaptarse. Ya se había resignado a su lamentable situación.

Mientras sus padres le ayudaban a subirse en la camioneta, él iba con un semblante muy triste… Sus progenitores le habían prohibido salir a cualquier lugar, ahora su recorrido simplemente sería de la escuela a su casa y eso era todo. Su padre en especial estaba muy molesto con él… Nathaniel no les quiso decir que estaba haciendo para terminar así, a pesar de que asumieran muchas conclusiones distintas, no les iba a hablar sobre su amor al arte, no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias que tuviera eso.

Durante el camino a su casa, él en su mente intentaba imaginarse que dirían sus compañeros al verlo discapacitado, quizás ni siquiera le tomarían en cuenta, él siempre fue experto en no llamar la atención de nadie pasara lo que pasara. Tal vez hasta Marinette se olvidaría de él ahora… iba a ser muy duro acostumbrarse a esa difícil vida.

Otra cosa que le ponía triste, era el tener que despedirse de su ahora amigo el estudiante, aunque no sabía su verdadero nombre, pues cada vez que intentaba preguntárselo o averiguarlo había algo que se lo impedía, desde el pitido de las máquinas para hacer electrocardiogramas, el altavoz llamando a ciertos doctores o familiares de los enfermos o heridos, los gritos de algún paciente cercano con terror a las agujas, las sirenas de la ambulancia… en fin, lo había intentado tantas veces que ya mejor había desistido. Una vez al tomar la credencial de su amigo que lo acreditaba como pasante del hospital, sufrió una gran decepción al darse cuenta que no tenía su nombre donde se supone que debía poner su nombre. Ahí en la línea de pasante, solo tenía escrito Just An Extra. Sus maestros debían amar tratarlo mal. Aunque bueno, el pelinegro parecía perfectamente acostumbrado.

Por otro lado también extrañaría las visitas Diarias de Marinette, La cual por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de ir a verlo ni un solo día. Su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza al verla tan empeñada en ayudarlo a mejorar. Esto había hecho que él se enamorara de ella otra vez. "Ahhh como no quererla", se repetía el joven. "Si tan solo, pudiera estar cerca de ella unos días más, yo sé que no puedo aspirar a otra cosa, solo debo verla como mi amiga. Tengo la batalla perdida con alguien tan deslumbrante como ella, nunca me mirará como yo a ella y es mejor que me olvide de todo esto" era un pensamiento cruel. Pero realista para alguien como él.

-Hijo – su madre le llamó la atención mientras se acomodaba el peinado – a partir de mañana tu padre y yo saldremos en un muy largo viaje de negocios. Tu papá irá a Italia para sellar un trato con otras empresas, yo por mi parte tengo que ir a cubrir la noticia de un importante desfile de modas que habrá en Inglaterra, promocionado por el mismo Gabriel Agreste. Quiero que no te preocupes porque en tus días en el hospital hemos acondicionado la casa para que no te falte nada y estés cómodo. No ha sido nada barato, asi que ahora tendremos que trabajar más.

-¿Eso significa que me quedaré solo mamá? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – El joven estaba bastante asustado, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiaría con su discapacidad él solo. Sus padres habían elegido un momento bastante malo para irse.

\- el tiempo suficiente hijito, pero en cuanto uno de los dos se desocupe, vendrá a cuidarte de inmediato – dijo ella de manera tranquilizadora, mientras le miraba fijamente desde el asiento del copiloto. – pero no te preocupes, a partir de mañana, alguien vendrá a cuidarte.

-¿Q-que?

Por mucho que intentó que le dieran información sobre quien iría a encargarse de él, fue en vano, ambos padres prefirieron evadirle sus preguntas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, estuvo recorriéndola con su silla, ahora había muchas barras donde él podría ayudarse en caso de caerse, las escaleras habían desaparecido, en su lugar había una subida lisa y grande para que pudiera subir sin problemas con su silla de ruedas. Había muchos cambios en su hogar. No había duda que sus padres estaban terriblemente preocupados por él, ¡pero si tan solo pudieran comprenderlo más! Tal vez pudieron ahorrarse todo eso si simplemente le demostraban su cariño, su apoyo en sus proyectos, y ellos mismos le ayudaban a acostumbrarse en vez de contratar a algún cuidador.

Se despidieron de él en esa noche, pues su vuelo salía en la madrugada. La nueva compañía de Nathaniel llegaría en la mañana para darle su desayuno y llevarlo a la escuela.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba cenando en el comedor de la mansión, solo como de costumbre cuando el timbrar de su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que ocurre Nino?

-¡Hola amigo! Parece ser que Nathaniel regresara mañana a la escuela. Y quieren prepararle una bienvenida.

-¿Cómo? Y ¿cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Alix me lo dijo

-¿Alix ha estado con Nathaniel? ¿No te dijo que le ocurrió o porque le haremos una bienvenida?

-No lo sé, ella me dijo que Kim se lo dijo.

-¡Pero Kim estaba con nosotros cuando sus padres se negaron a decirnos que le ocurrió a Nathaniel!

-Lo sé, nada de esto tiene sentido. Creo que es una especie de recado que fue pasado persona a persona. Todo está muy raro, parece como si no quisieran que nos enteráramos de que le ocurrió hasta mañana, todos hemos estado tan preocupados por él! debe ser algo serio si estamos organizando una bienvenida. A lo mejor fue operado de algo vergonzoso o algo así.

-bueno, entonces si deberíamos hacerle algún detalle, después de todo Nathaniel siempre pasa el rato con todos y es un amigo. Regresando a la bienvenida… ¿Alguien le ha avisado a Marinette? Igual y podemos pedir un pastel de su panadería – Adrien se acordó del sabor tan especial de los cuernitos que comió aquel día en casa de La oji-azul, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. ¡Como le habían gustado!

-¡No lo sé amigo! Pero hasta aquí escuché como te babeabas el teléfono al decir la palabra pastel

-¡Nino! – Reclamó el rubio, avergonzado…- Está bien yo le marcaré. Gracias Nino

Habiéndose despedido de su amigo, marcó el teléfono de la mencionada. Quien entre tartamudeos y torpes contestaciones le agradeció que le haya avisado, diciéndole además que ya tenía listo un pastel que su propio padre hizo. "Espero que ahora si me dejen comerlo" pensó Adrien. "creo que todavía no le caigo bien a Marinette, nunca quiere hablarme sin ponerse nerviosa. Es casi tan linda como mi ladybug."

Suspiró al pensar en su amada heroína, cuantos suspiros no le había arrancado ese nombre, si tan solo ella lo aceptara.

Aunque por otro lado, Marinette no estaba nada mal, en esos años en el colegio había notado que ella era muy valiente, muy amable, muy dulce, atenta, fuerte, en su opinión era bonita por dentro y por fuera. Incluso a veces lo ponía nervioso su presencia. Aunque… esas cosas pasan entre amigos ¿no? Cuando hay mucha tensión es normal ¿verdad? Además él no podía enamorarse de ella porque sería como traicionar a su lady. Y las personas normales no se enamoran de dos personas… ¿o si?

Agitó su cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos tan extraños que estaba teniendo.

* * *

-¿podrías ayudarme? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y quiero hacerle una fiesta, ese es mi último deseo…. – le dijo una hermosa dama, mientras empezaba a poner adornos por todos lados.

"Wow que mujer tan bella… es tan bonita como… ¡un girasol!" pensó Nathaniel

-¿último deseo? ¿A qué se refiere señora?

-sí, mis plumas están rotas… pero no quiero hablar de eso. Tengo que apresurarme porque esta noche ella vendrá por mí.

-¿ella? ¿Porque? ¿ A que se refiere?

-guarda silencio – la dama le abrió la puerta, y lo empujó para saliera al jardín – observa, asegúrate que ella no esté cerca.

Ella cerró la puerta en su cara mientras se iba murmurando algo sobre unos globos y muchos regalos. Nathaniel por su parte miró el jardín, adornado con elegantes orquídeas azules y alegres anemonas blancas. Detrás de ese jardín se extendía un camino de árboles, iluminado con faroles a todo lo largo hasta la entrada trasera. Miró el cielo. Era de mañana, pero de repente comenzó a atardecer para acto seguido anochecer. Las flores empezaron a marchitarse, un viento frio comenzó a correr, uno a uno los focos de los faroles se fueron rompiendo, mientras las hojas de los árboles se empezaban a caer mientras dejaban de ser verdes. Había aparecido una sombra espesa que iba consumiendo todo el alrededor como si se tratara de una especie de agujero negro. Escuchó un crujir de la casa detrás suyo. No sabía que pasaba, pero sentía que era peligroso.

-la señora, debo ir a advertirle –se dijo rápidamente

Nathaniel corrió hacia la puerta, mientras la golpeaba y a los gritos trataba de alertar a la mujer que había dentro.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa mujer que ahora tenía ojos tristes

-No pude… terminar su fiesta – murmuró dolida.

-De que habla, debemos correr y salvarnos de lo que sea que esté pasando – gritó él mientras iba hacia ella.

-Es tarde. Ella ya está aquí.

-¿quién ella?

-la muerte. – un hilo de sangre salió de su boca… y dicho esto, ella se desmayó.

Él cayó al suelo por la impresión, intentó correr, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, pues estas estaban paralizadas.

Entonces él gritó, un alarido que lo hizo salir de esa pesadilla, que lo trajo al mundo real. Aunque ese sueño había sido muy vivido, era eso, solo un sueño que había logrado asustarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Su cuerpo estaba al cien, su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, ¿pero que había sido eso?

-¿¡Nathaniel que ocurre!?

-Y-y-y o… - su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, abrió los ojos. – ¿Mari…nette?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

El joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas, vaya manera de recibirla.

-¿q-q-que haces t-t-t-tu aquí? – no sabía si tartamudeaba por los nervios o por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

\- ¿tus padres no te dijeron que alguien vendría a cuidarte?

-S-s-i

-¡ese alguien soy yo! ¡Yo te cuidaré Nathaniel! – dijo ella con aire triunfal

El pelirrojo abrió como platos sus ojos aguamarina. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Marinette Dupain Cheng, la chica que amaba, la chica que le robaba los pensamientos, su chica inalcanzable… ¿su cuidadora personal?

-¿¡Nath!? ¿Nath? – La peli azul solo pudo ver como su amigo parecía haberse dormido repentinamente – ah vaya, debe estar muy cansado. Lo dejaré dormir un poco más antes de irnos a la escuela

Nathaniel se había desmayado por tantas emociones juntas.

* * *

 ** _los sueños de Nathaniel. no son sueños normales. tómenlo en cuenta :)_**

 ** _XD ¡Adrien x comida por siempre!_**

 ** _gracias por sus comentarios. esta vez no podré contestarles porque no cuento con mucho tiempo,_** ** _se cancelaron todos mis exámenes de estas dos semanas a ultimo momento :) kill me plz. los recorrieron todos para las siguientes dos semanas. así que quizás me vuelva a tardar en actualizar._**

 ** _pero en verdad gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz como no tienen idea. y le agradezco también a las chicas que siguen esta historia y/o la tienen en favoritos. soy su fan 3 3_**


	5. Verdades

Cuando pudo recuperar la consciencia, el joven artista siguió pensando que era un sueño hasta que vio a Marinette entrar mientras empujaba una mesa con rueditas. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho que para mover mejor sus cosas podía apoyarse con esa mesita que le habían comprado. Pero no esperaba ver a su amada llevándole el desayuno en esa misma mesa.

"Debo estar soñando, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" cerró los ojos esperando que pronto se desvaneciera la vista tan perfecta que tenía.

-Nath, deberías desayunar antes de irnos, Just An Extra me dio instrucciones específicas de que debes tener algo en el estómago antes de tomar tus medicinas.

"¿Cómo me acaba de llamar?" se preguntó el dibujante mientras trataba de calmar su emoción, su rostro enrojeció y esto no pasó desapercibido por la joven.

-¿te encuentras bien? – Marinette le tocó la frente rápidamente para comprobar sus sospechas – Nath, estas muy caliente… ¿estás seguro de ir a la escuela hoy? Puedo quedarme contigo si tú quieres.

No era su intención preocuparla, pero no podía evitar que su rostro se pusiera de mil colores al tenerla tan cerca. Simplemente negó con la cabeza tratando de articular un: si quiero ir a la escuela. Si tenía que enfrentar a sus compañeros, mejor hacerlo pronto.

-De acuerdo, pero debo tomarte la temperatura

Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sacó un pequeño termómetro digital de su bolsita para ponerlo sobre la cama del pelirrojo. - desayuna con calma, iré a preparar un té para que te sientas mejor y cuando regrese te tomaré la temperatura.

Con esas últimas palabras, su linda cuidadora salió de la habitación dejándolo muy nervioso y dudoso, tomó el plato donde estaba un par de huevos con tocino, formándole una carita feliz….era tan bonito que no quería comer ese desayuno, ¡era tan perfecto! Quería guardarlo para siempre como recuerdo de los sucesos maravillosos que estaba ocurriéndole. Pero sabía que eso aparte de ser una locura era algo imposible. Comenzó a desayunar, preguntándose cómo sería su rutina a partir de ahora. Ya que sus piernas eran inútiles, recordaba que los enfermeros le ayudaban con ciertas cosas cotidianas que ahora le resultaban difíciles, sobre todo a la hora de duchars…

Nathaniel palideció con ese pensamiento… Santo Dios… la ducha, la ducha era algo imposible para él, aun no tenía tanta fuerza en sus brazos como para sostener su cuerpo con las barras de apoyo, por lo que aún no era capaz de darse un baño correctamente sin la ayuda de alguien.

Eso no marchaba bien.

¡¿Pero en qué momento se les ocurrió a sus padres elegir a Marinette?! Que haría ¿hacer flexiones con los brazos como un loco para asi tener la vitalidad para esa sencilla actividad? ¿Nunca jamás volverse a duchar? Mil y un pensamientos como este empezaron a mortificarlo mucho…

Lo mejor sería mentirle a la chica diciéndole que si tenía la fuerza para no necesitar su ayuda, si, definitivamente eso haría y trataría de no matarse en el cuarto del baño. Seria incomodo si fuera de otra forma, de solo pensarlo sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, se sentía tan cohibido que en medio de toda su inocente confusión no pudo pensar en otras alternativas.

La peli azul regresó con una taza cuyo contenido olía muy bien. Como había prometido tomó la temperatura del artista. Acercó el termómetro a su frente, provocando una cercanía con el artista, quien de inmediato se pusiera nervioso.

-¡Nath! Estas ardiendo en fiebre – dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión, provocando que las cajas con pastillas del carrito cayeran al suelo. Apresuradamente las recogió y acomodó en sus respectivos paquetes.

-Yo… no, no te preocupes – el joven sabía bien que no tenía fiebre, solo había recargado su cabeza con demasiados pensamientos que calentaron su cabeza. – aun quiero ir a la escuela… por favor…

\- Vaya Nath, no sé cuáles son tus ansias de ir, pero está bien vayamos, eso sí, si te pones mal, nos regresaremos de inmediato y no aceptaré protestas- Ella aun recordaba cuando tikki se enfermó, y por causa de su testarudez empeoró las cosas.

Ya bastante daño le había hecho al dibujante, ni hablar, ahora si haría las cosas bien. Para limpiar un poco la culpa que sentía.

-S-si yo… g-gracias por cuidarme – tartamudeó el chico, le costaba mucho verla a los ojos, pero lo hizo porque quería demostrarle su gratitud. Estaba enternecido por lo mucho que ella se estaba esforzando en cuidarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su apenado rostro.

\- Si, bueno, quizás esto te parezca un poco raro, pero me importa tu bienestar – agregó la peli azul un poco sorprendida de ver tan de cerca una faceta que nunca había visto en Nathaniel – bien, tómate estas medicinas, son para evitar que te duelan las piernas.

Después de aquello, y de un leve reclamo de la peliazul hacia el pelirrojo por no terminarse el desayuno, realmente no estaba ofendida, pues Nathaniel era bastante delgado y se notaba que no era de mucho comer, por su parte el dibujante estaba avergonzado, ¿cómo fue posible que se olvidara de acabarse el desayuno? Al menos si bebió todo el té, que rápidamente lo hizo sentirse relajado.

Marinette le ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, preparó las mochilas junto con otras cosas que podría necesitar su amigo. Se cercioró que todo estaba en orden dentro de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela charlando un poco de cosas triviales. Pero la mayor parte del trayecto solo estuvo hablando la peli azul.

Cuando cruzaron por la puerta del aula, sintieron muchas miradas sobre ellos, sus amigos estaban estupefactos.

Ninguno se lo pudo creer cuando vieron al pelirrojo entrar al salón. Todos tenían las bocas abiertas, pues de alguna manera, todos esperaban verlo entrando normalmente, con sus hombros encogidos, con sus cuadernos entre los brazos, la cabeza mirando hacia sus pies, y las mejillas ligeramente rojas… Entrando tímidamente para después contarles una historia de cómo sobrevivió a algún accidente, o que tuvo que operarse con urgencia por algún fallo en alguno de sus órganos, o que tuvo alguna infección de difícil tratamiento. Eso era lo que todos esperaban. Pero eso era, algo completamente distinto.

-¿Podrías contarnos que te pasó? – se aventuró a preguntar Rose mientras lo miraba tratando de disimular un poco la pena que sentía.

\- una caída– Respondió Nathaniel apenas audible

\- pero te recuperarás… ¿verdad? – inquirió Nino

Marinette tragó saliva, se apresuró en negar con la cabeza detrás de él. Lo Mejor era no tocar ese tema. El pelirrojo por su parte se limitó a bajar la cabeza y sonrojarse. La verdad solo recordarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

Fue suficiente para que todos comprendieran. Nadie se iba a meter con alguien en silla de ruedas. Nadie tendría corazón para insultarle.

O eso fue lo que todos asumieron.

Lila y Chloe llegaron juntas a la escuela como de costumbre, cuando entraron comenzó un ambiente incómodo para todos. la rubia ignoró al joven artista de una manera casi olímpica, por su parte la castaña simplemente miró de manera despectiva a Nathaniel. No parecían tener ni una pizca de compasión.

Ambas habían comenzado a ser amigas cuando Sabrina se cambió de colegio y quedaron al descubierto las grandes mentiras de Lila. Nadie sabía cómo había pasado exactamente. Pero ahora Chloe y Lila eran inseparables.

-Vaya, parece ser que ahora te dedicas a cuidar inválidos

-Chloe, para todo hay límites, deberías tomar eso en cuenta antes de decir algo – contestó de mala gana Marinette.

-Eso lo sabemos, por eso es que solo alguien de tu nivel podría mezclarse con este intento de artista – agregó Lila mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Sé que me odias Lila, ¡pero Nathaniel no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-claro que tiene que ver, su silla de ruedas estorba aquí, casi tanto como estorbas tu - dijo la rubia mirando a ambos con desprecio.

\- además ¿porque lo defiendes? ¿Acaso es tu novio? pero pensé que te gustaba… alguien más – lila la miró de una manera acusatoria- pero ya lo sabía, tú no eres más que una chica barata, Dupain Cheng

\- ¡NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO DE HABLARLE ASI! – esa fuerte voz llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros rápidamente. - Marinette es sincera, honesta, amable, tiene corazón y es por mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes dos, así que mejor vayan calmando sus ánimos, porque personas con su actitud no van a llegar lejos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Marinette sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco al ver la figura tan imponente de su defenseror. Lila y Chloe endurecieron sus quijadas, se quedaron estáticas, ¡¿cómo era posible que precisamente él se atreviera a decirles todas esas cosas?! Cuando estuvieron a punto de contestarle se dieron cuenta que Adrien iba entrando al aula. No les convenía quedar mal enfrente de él. Decidieron ya no decir nada e irse a sentar.

Nathaniel ya no las quería soportar por más tiempo, él fue quien no solo se había enfrentado a ellas, las había dejado sin palabras. Él era tímido sí. Pero su instinto protector estaba por encima de su timidez. No iba a quedarse sentado viendo como le decían cosas tan feas a la chica que amaba. No, al menos en eso, no permitiría que se metieran con la integridad moral de su persona especial, no permitiría que la molestaran porque ella era su bella heroína.

Todos quedaron impresionados por su actuación. Fueron a felicitarlo por plantarle cara a Chloe y Lila, mientras la peli azul se alejó para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás había visto a ese chico actuar así. ¿Por qué había tomado esa actitud cuando hablaron de ella? Por alguna razón Marinette era completamente ignorante de los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia sí misma, Su memoria eliminó los recuerdos de aquel día en el que fue convertido en Evillustrator, porque para para su mente, eso no era de importancia. No era relevante. Asi que lo olvidó.

Adrien al notar el alboroto, quería enterarse de que fue lo que pasó, no sabía que le sorprendía más, ver a su amiga de la infancia sentada tranquilamente, sin hacerle todo un escándalo para tratar de abrazarlo, o ver a Nathaniel en silla de ruedas.

Poco después de ese suceso, llegó la maestra y comenzaron las clases. Todos sus maestros al ver al chico postrado en silla de ruedas no podían evitar preguntarle qué había pasado. Al menos ayudó un poco que el resto de sus compañeros los convencieron de dejar de preguntar. Todos notaron que esa pregunta incomodaba y entristecía mucho al artista.

Al acabar las clases, le dieron la sorpresa a Nathaniel, una pequeña bienvenida que la misma Marinette organizó a espaldas de todos, no quería que nadie más se enterara, porque sabía que le preguntarían que le pasó a Nathaniel y lo sensibles que se pondrían al enterarse de la situación, eso tal vez los desanimaría un poco a la hora de animar al pelirrojo.

Fue una tarde muy divertida, las únicas que no se quedaron fueron Chloe y Lila, para alivio de todos… nadie perturbó su mini-fiesta. Como apreciaban a Nathaniel, decidieron que se turnarían en ayudarlo a desplazarse por los salones, por fortuna su escuela contaba con muchos aditamentos para discapacitados. Adrien incluso se ofreció a llevarlo de ida y regreso de su casa a la escuela. Pero Nathaniel se negó rápidamente, su casa no estaba muy lejos del colegio y no quería molestar al modelo.

Kim y Alix estuvieron discutiendo quien podría llevar a Nath sano y salvo más rápido de un lado a otro, Rose y Juleka estaban peinando la fogosa cabellera del artista, esto para evitar que se le siguiera enredando en el pastel que habían llevado los padres de Marinette. El resto le hablaban al pelirrojo sobre películas, le estaban recomendando las que podría ver si llegaba a aburrirse. A Mylene le gustaba mucho un musical llamado Hairspray. Iván le dijo que mejor viera toda la serie de Rocky, Nino insistía con que eran más entretenidas todas las películas de Star Wars, Alya prefería las de superhéroes marvel, Para Max eran más divertidos los videojuegos, mientras Adrien trataba de convencer al artista de ver las películas de Hayao Miyazaki. Marinette tomó una nota mental de eso último, una cosa más que descubría que le gustaba al rubio, y una cosa que ella se encargaría de que pronto tuvieran en común.

Era una tarde preciosa, nada podría arruinarlo… o eso parecía.

Un sonido sordo, el pastel que comía Nathaniel en el suelo, su limonada también. él se encontraba retorciéndose en su silla, comenzó a quejarse mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos, tenía un dolor insoportable en sus piernas.

-¡Nath! ¡Nath! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele mucho? – la peli azul, alarmada, corrió hacia el joven en silla de ruedas. "que extraño, en la mañana si me aseguré de darle los medicamentos, será mejor nos vayamos ya" tomó su bolsa para después dirigirse a sus compañeros. - Lo siento Chicos, tendremos que despedirnos por hoy. Llevaré a Nathaniel a su casa para que pueda descansar. Hasta mañana…

Marinette salió del lugar apresurada, ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes que observaron la escena, incluida Alya, quien no entendía porque su amiga le daba tanta atención al pelirrojo. "¿será que ya no quiere a Adrien?"Pensó.

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse entre despedidas entre ellos, excepto Nino que fue corriendo atrás de Adrien al notar que éste se andaba comportando extraño… pues no se despidió de nadie, simplemente dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas y se alejó.

-Oye amigo ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó el moreno cuando logró alcanzarlo, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración.

\- Yo estoy bien, no sé de qué me estás hablando. No estoy celoso. Ni nada parecido De veras… -le contestó exaltado el oji-verde

-¡T-tranquilo! … Adrien… pensé que ibas tarde a alguna clase eso es todo… pero… después de todo ¡has sido tú mismo me has dado una respuesta!

El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no podía culpar a Nino, pues él mismo se había delatado. En verdad le dio mucho malestar ver a Marinette tan pendiente del otro chico. Tanto como para ser el primero en salir corriendo después de ver esa escena, pues sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Era irreverente, lo sabía, ¡Nathaniel estaba inválido por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella simplemente se estaba comportando como normalmente lo hacía! Siendo el amor de persona que era, preocupándose genuinamente por sus amigos y era obvio que el pelirrojo era su amigo también. ¿Entonces porque?… ¿porque sintió tanta rabia de verla tan cerca de él?

-Adrien… no me digas que… ¿te gusta Marinette?

Esa pregunta lo hizo sentirse incomodo al instante.

-¡C-claro que no! Y-yo… e-es solo q-que yo… ¡me sentí muy triste por el pastel!

\- No me vengas con que ahora eres un glotón sin causa. A ti te gusta la linda Marinette, no puedes engañarme. Creo que deberías hacer algo, porque bien podría terminar enamorándose de Nath… Y bueno si no es de él… podría terminar robándotela yo también…

-Nino ¡¿Tú te atreverías?! ¡Traidor! – contesto el modelo rápidamente, indignado.

El moreno rió ante esa respuesta, pues no estaba hablando en serio.

\- Adrien Adrien Adrien- Su mejor amigo le rodeó el hombro- yo ya te había dicho que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, pero aun así caíste en mi trampa.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Lo tenía donde quería, Nino ya lo conocía a la perfección.

Adrien comenzó a razonar las cosas… ¿era verdad? Eso explicaría por eso se sentía tan enojado… había caído ante la dulzura de la muchacha sin darse cuenta, su torpeza se le hacía muy linda, ella era tan amable, tan buena, tan perfecta.

De verdad había estado muy necio con eso de que no le gustaba Marinette. Encima fue Nino quien le hizo abrir los ojos. Que injusticia. Uno no piensa muy claro cuando está enamorado. Y fue precisamente lo que le pasó a él

Quizás era el momento de olvidarse de Ladybug. En todos esos meses que llevaban salvando el crimen, ella no mostró tener un interés en llevar más allá su amistad. Tal vez era momento de entornar sus ojos en alguien más. En dedicar sus pensamientos a otra persona.

Adrien había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos hacia la que se convirtió en su primera amiga… la bonita y tierna Marinette.

\- te ayudaré con ella, asi como tu me ayudaste a mi antes. Pero mejor apresurate porque puede que me arrepienta de cedértela – Nino chasqueó los dedos mientras pronunciaba eso último.

Adrien miró a su amigo, fingiendo enfado. Terminaron estallando en risas.

* * *

-bien…doctor ¿cómo se encuentra Nath?

-¿estas segura de que no te olvidaste de darle el analgésico? Eran en caso de que le regresara el dolor.

\- se lo dí, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, le di de desayunar como me lo indicaste y después le di las pastillas de esta cajita – la peli azul le mostró la caja de analgésicos, bastante potentes por cierto.

Just An Extra tomó las cajas, sacó las tabletas de medicamentos, las observó detenidamente antes de mirar bastante serio a Marinette.

-Jovencita… estos no corresponden a los de la caja, parece ser que le has dado la medicina incorrecta… Una doble ración de medicamento para la mejoría del daño neurológico, pero no le diste los analgésicos.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la chica, pues Nathaniel había estado sufriendo esos terribles dolores una buena parte de la tarde, y todo nuevamente todo fue por su culpa. Al tirar los medicamentos por accidente, no se había asegurado de poner las pastillas correctas en la caja correcta. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió leer las tabletas.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras su delgado cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba enojada, furiosa consigo misma. Otra vez, por su descuido, por sus tonterías, por su presencia… él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de SUS actos. ¿es que acaso nada podía salirle bien? ¿es que acaso nunca podría quitarse esa horrible sensación de culpa?

El pelinegro la miró con un poco de pena, asi que le propuso ir a ver como se encontraba su paciente, lo más probable es que ya hubiera hecho al menos un poco de efecto el fármaco.

Cuando entraron a su habitación vieron al joven recostado en su cama, formando una especie de ovillo entre las sabanas, estaba bastante inquieto _. "aun le duele, pero se está esforzando en disimularlo… quiere parecer fuerte a ella. ¡El amor es tan complicado! Mejor finjo demencia en lo que ellos hablan"_ Just An Extra se quedó mirando los muebles de la habitación como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Para poco a poco ir saliendo de la habitación, pues llegó a la conclusión que era mejor dejarlos un momento a solas. Ya después hablaría con su amigo.

Marinette se acercó a la cama para preguntarle al artista si había algo que deseaba, algún objeto, algún antojo, algo que pudiera hacer por él.

-S-s-i M-Marinette, por favor saca la primera hoja en blanco que tengo en mi mesa de noche – le susurró entre leves quejido el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres dibujar en ese estado? ¿Estás seguro?

Nath le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonrojarse por completo y bajar la mirada. Tenía que reunir mucho valor para hacer eso. Para la muchacha era sorprendente cuando él hacía eso. Pues su amigo casi siempre era de ver todo el tiempo hacia abajo.

-Por favor, es importante.

-De acuerdo Nath, si es lo que tú quieres - La peli azul siguió su instrucción, tomó la primera hoja y sin verla se la extendió al artista.

\- Es para ti Mari…nette… dale la vuelta

Sorprendida y algo confundida por la extraña petición, le dio la vuelta a la hoja solo para encontrarse un dibujo de ella misma, sonriendo. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus grandes ojos azules, su pequeña nariz y sus mechones de cabello en el rostro…todo era perfecto, estaba tan detallado que parecía salirse del papel. Tenía un mensaje escrito con una fina caligrafía en la esquina del papel:

 _No soy muy bueno en las palabras, por eso te lo diré de esta manera: Aprecio cada uno de los gestos que tienes para mí. Quiero decirte que eres como un sol que alumbra mi mundo y me devuelve la esperanza para seguir adelante. Agradezco tus desinteresadas atenciones desde el fondo de mi corazón, es suficiente para que un triste artista como yo se sienta dichoso. Gracias por tu apoyo Marinette, contigo siento que ya no estoy solo. Eres la primer y única amiga que he tenido de verdad._

Debajo tenía una pequeña firma donde resaltaba una N mayúscula.

-Nath, ¿en qué momento hiciste esto? ¿a qué te refieres con todo esto?

El dibujante solo se limitó a mirarla con ternura, mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos. Le dolía mucho, así que no podía hablar demasiado. Cosa que la peli azul comprendió al instante.

-N-n-no llores – preocupada, se dirigió velozmente a la puerta de la habitación.- descuida, iré a llamar a Just An Extra...

Poco después el pelinegro había entrado a la habitación.

-¿cómo estas Natas? ¿Te duele todavía? Puedo darte más dosis si ya no te hace efecto

\- No te preocupes, creo que ya está parando poco a poco – el pelirrojo se incorporó un poco para verlo con curiosidad – puedo preguntar ¿porque estás aquí?, quiero decir, se me hace extraño que tú, con tantas ocupaciones estés aquí.

-Bueno Nath, fue decisión de tus padres contratarme. ¡ yo seré tu cuidador por las noches! no tengo problemas con este trabajo porque de todas maneras no duermo mucho. ¿Estas decepcionado? ¿Es que esperabas ver a tu noviecita todo el dia aquí?

El dibujante se sonrojó hasta el cuello con ese comentario, le hizo recordar esos pensamientos que tuvo en la mañana, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera de mil colores.

-Bueno, es que a ellos les pareció muy malo abusar de la buena voluntad de tu novia, asi que por eso decidieron decirme a mí también, supongo que es normal que no supieras porque eso fue en la mañana. Acepté el trabajo solo por tratarse de ti. – el pelinegro comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, tratando de familiarizarse con el ambiente.

Nathaniel se quedó tan sorprendido que no le importó aclarar que Marinette no era su novia, pues estaba aliviado de que sus padres tuvieran sentido común. "Just An Extra es alguien capaz... "mientras pensaba esto vió como el pelinegro tiraba muchas cosas del ropero, había tropezado con sus propios pies y trataba de incorporarse usando como base aquel mueble "o bueno eso creo"

-Dejando eso de lado cuando te sientas mejor te ayudaré a ducharte, será bueno para que se relaje tu cuerpo. – Comentó un poco avergonzado del pequeño espectáculo que había provocado con su torpeza

Si, definitivamente era un alivio que Just An Extra estuviera ahí. Nathaniel suspiró fuertemente, al menos ya no tendría que martirizarse con las ideas vergonzosas que tuvo cuando despertó.

La peli azul, por su parte, habiendo cumplido lo que había dicho dejando a cargo a Just An Extra. Partió a su casa, ni siquiera se despidió de Nathaniel. Estaba demasiado impactada como para pensar en eso. Esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

Nathaniel siempre había sido muy callado, pero no tenía ni idea de que se sintiera tan solo, o que no tuviera ningún amigo de verdad. Ella no estaba haciendo nada verdaderamente especial como para que le tuviera tanta consideración. Le estaba ayudando a acostumbrarse a una vida que ella misma le provocó, le dolía mucho que la viera como alguien tan especial siendo ella la causante de todo. Si él se llegara a enterar ¿seguiría viéndola con tanta admiración?

Al llegar a su casa y entrar en su habitación su kwami acudió a su encuentro rápidamente.

-¡Hola Marinette! Estuve probando tus videojuegos y… ¿Mari? ¿Estas llorando?

\- …Esto es terrible, le he hecho mucho daño a alguien que no lo merecía para nada– alcanzó a sollozar la joven, mientras se tiraba en su cama, con pesar.

La peli-azul concilió el sueño después de que Tikki estuviera mucho rato tratando de tranquilizarla. Ya no tenían nada de qué hablar, ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurrió al chico pelirrojo, pero pensaba que era muy extraño _"normalmente el lucky charm regresa todo a la normalidad, no entiendo porque esta vez no fue asi, tampoco la casa se reconstruyó. Ninguna Ladybug había pasado por esto antes. Solo me queda darle todo mi apoyo a Marinette."_ La pequeña mariquita trataba de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de su protegida mientras intentaba explicarse los motivos para que aquello sucediera.

* * *

 ** _pues aqui reportandome con otro capitulo, siento mucho la espera, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como ya saben me animan a seguir escribiendo mas rápido._**

 ** _ya he revisado los errores de los primeros capitulos e intenté corregirlos, si ven algo por ahi que se me pasó con toda confianza diganmelo_**

XP siento que le estoy dando mucho protagonismo a Just An Extra jaja. que les pareció el capitulo? creo que está muy largo .

hasta el siguiente cap~


	6. Declarando guerra

La madrugada es aquel momento del día en el que se supone que todos se encuentran sumergidos en el sueño profundo. Únicamente las personas con algún trabajo, preocupación, o simple insomnio permanecerían despiertos y aun mas, se atreverían a explorar París de noche.

Pero eso no aplica para los gatos negros.

Chat Noir se encontraba saltando de un edificio a otro. Era la primera vez que tenía una ronda de vigilancia a tan altas horas de la noche. Realmente no era porque quisiera mantener más segura París con su presencia, era porque la discusión que tuvo con su padre hacia unas horas lo había puesto muy ansioso.

¿A quién se le ocurría armar todo un alboroto solo porque se quedó a la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida de Nathaniel? ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que su padre le había preparado una entrevista con aquellos promotores! ¡No era justo que se enojara con él y le armara un buen Lío por pasar un buen rato con sus amigos!

Pero su padre no entendía nada, mucho menos si tenía que ver con amistades o pasarla bien. No, parecía que Gabriel Agreste había sido así de seco toda su vida.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos, comenzó a jugar consigo mismo, para ver qué tan buena era su visión, prestó atención a la vereda por la que pasaba, intentando divisar las distintas cosas que había ahí: negocios de comida, un hotel, gorriones acurrucados en sus nidos hechos dentro de sus semáforos, un edificio que tenía una pantalla para publicidad, un pandilla de perros callejeros, basura de un desfile que había pasado ese mismo día, una tienda de abarrotes abierta las 24 horas, una rata asomándose desde la alcantarilla, una silla de ruedas con Nathaniel dibujando…

Casi choca con un poste al darse cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle _"¡¿Nathaniel dibujando?! … ¡son las 2 de la mañana! "_ No dudó en ir de inmediato hacía el joven. A pesar de que él le había causado cierto resentimiento hacia unas pocas horas, no tenía razones para dejarlo ahí abandonado.

-¿Oye amigo, te encuentras bien? ¿Qué hace un chico como tú aquí? ¡Y encima dibujando!

-No podía dormir. – el pelirrojo alzó la vista de su cuaderno, sus ojos lucían algo adormilados

-Esa no es respuesta, te llevaré a tu casa ahora mismo – Chat Noir se dispuso a empujar la silla de ruedas cuando Nathaniel lo detuvo.

-Espera… - Nathaniel comenzó a apretar un poco su lápiz y la sabana que le cubría las piernas, le costaba mucho trabajo dejar de ser tan tímido-¿hablarías conmigo un poco? no me siento muy bien. Tú eres un héroe, de cierta manera te admiro, seguro podrías ayudarme.

-Oh cielos, Claro que si –A Adrien se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, no era muy común que le dijeran que era admirable. – pero antes dime, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

\- esa es una larga historia – el pelirrojo suspiró profundamente – Desperté a los gritos a causa de una mala pesadilla que tuve. Mi cuidador entró a mi habitación sumamente preocupado, incluso tenía hojas pegadas en la cara. Sospecho que se habrá quedado dormido mientras estudiaba. Él sugirió que saliéramos a dar una vuelta para poder calmarme.

-¿¡ese cuidador tuyo te dejó aquí!?

\- No, yo le pedí que me dejara aquí mientras el compraba en aquella tienda algunas cosas que necesitaba. La pequeña salida me ha sentado de maravilla, las calles están vacías a esta hora y se disfruta mejor del ambiente.

"Parece que no soy el único que se relaja con salidas de madrugada" pensó Chat Noir mirando de reojo el cuadernillo del pelirrojo.

-Bueno entonces… cuéntame lo que ocurre.

\- Verás… es solo que tuve un sueño que parecía, tan realista, yo, pensé que en cualquier momento mi alma quedaría atrapada en ese mundo…

Había un pavorreal, lo estaban persiguiendo unas sombras, parecía bastante herido. Yo simplemente observaba, intentaba ayudarle, pero yo era como un fantasma, ni el pavorreal ni las sombras podían verme. En algún punto aquellas "cosas" lo atraparon. El ave cayó inerte, pensé que lo habían matado, pero ocurrió algo bastante extraño. Cuando me acerqué a observarle de cerca, ya no estaba. Ahora una mujer ocupaba su lugar, estaba vestida con una bata de hospital, se encontraba agonizando.

Después ella me tomó del brazo, la mujer no tenía temperatura corporal, solo sentí el frio calarme los huesos hasta el cuello, sus ojos pasaron de ser verdes a convertirse en unos negros como la noche, lo sé porque me miró fijamente. Recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo: sálvalos del destino…

Justo después, vi como la mujer empezaba a desintegrarse ante mi, aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de negro por la puerta, ellos eran muy altos, tenían la piel muy pálida, casi transparente. En sus manos cargaban muy unas armas muy extrañas, pero se veían dolorosas. Me amenazaron por meterme en esto, aunque yo no recuerdo haberme metido en nada, yo intenté correr, pero caí bruscamente, con mis piernas inmóviles.

Solté un alarido, mi cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos por causa del terror, entonces fue cuando desperté.

Chat Noir lo miró fijamente, era un sueño demasiado extraño, pero a su parecer, era eso, solo un sueño.

-Pero solo fue un sueño, ya pasó… ¿no? – dijo el rubio tratando de suavizar el ambiente

-Yo también pensé eso al principio, no me sentiría tan consternado si no fuera que, al salir, cuando me estaba cambiando la piyama, vi esto – Nathaniel levantó la manga de su chaqueta para dejar ver una cicatriz en su brazo derecho, parecía una huella de dedos hundiéndose en la piel, era obvio que fue hecha por una muy fuerte presión.

El gatuno héroe miró aquello, anonadado, "¿desde cuándo las pesadillas te hieren físicamente? Consideraba la posibilidad de que era obra de un akuma de algún soñador, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que las personas poseídas son fáciles de reconocer y suelen causar demasiados destrozos.

-No sé qué decir, pero lo conversaré con Ladybug. Quizás sea obra de algún villano que no hayamos notado antes.

-Si – el artista frunció el ceño "Ojala yo también pudiera ser un héroe, como en mis comics. Es desesperante tener que depender de alguien más, me siento como un inútil así."

\- ¿qué estás dibujando? – inquirió Chat, que había estado observando el dibujo que tenía el dibujante en su regazo. Un boceto de una bella mujer africana, aunque era a lápiz, parecía que los rizos de la dama se despegaban de las hojas. – que guapa, ¿es la chica que te gusta?

-¿hum? No, es la chica que está apareciendo en esos infomerciales.

-¿te gusta la chica de los infomerciales? - el rubio lo miró con cierta complicidad

\- ¡N-no! ¡Cómo crees! – Esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse un poco- es solo que los dibujantes, solemos dibujar lo que tenemos en frente, ya sea como práctica, o porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¡shhh! A mí no me engañas, sé que esa modelo es tu tipo, podría conseguirte una cita así con alguna de ellas si tú quieres.

Nathaniel volvió a fruncir el ceño, a su parecer, ese había sido un comentario muy superficial.

-Con todo respeto Chat, no creo que eso me guste

-¿Por qué? No es nada malo si piensas que es guapa, ni tampoco es una cita en el mal sentido.

\- En realidad, creo que si voy a estar con alguien, debería conocerla por dentro, porque la verdadera belleza está más allá que solo en retratos. Creo que el interior es importante, no me gustaría estar con alguien que es muy hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro es vacía, egoísta, sin corazón. – mencionando eso recordó a Chloe– Socialmente no tendría problemas, pero mi espíritu estaría roto si fuera así. Yo no conozco a la mujer que en este instante he dibujado, su aspecto no me dice nada de como es, por lo tanto yo no puedo amarla.

Adrien quedó bastante impactado, no tenía ni idea de que su timido compañero tenía ese tipo de pensamientos "he quedado como un verdadero tonto junto a él"

-Además – continuó el pelirrojo – yo ya no tengo ojos para fijarme en otra chica. Mi corazón ya está lleno de amor por… alguien más.

\- Que romántico – el rubio dio un gran y exagerado suspiro- ¿me dirás quién es la afortunada? – vamos, prometo que no le diré a nadie.

El semblante de Nathaniel cambió por completo, sus ojos se abrieron volviéndose acuosos; un toque de ternura se asomaba en ellos, el carmín se apoderó de su rostro llegando hasta el cuello, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Las palabras no salían de su boca, así que simplemente buscó entre las hojas de su cuaderno, sacando un hermoso retrato a acuarelas y extendiéndoselo al héroe.

Chat Noir sintió como sus miedos se habían materializado mientras tomaba el colorido dibujo. "No puede ser, ¡es Marinette!" Antes de siquiera poder preguntarle algo más, escuchó una voz llamando a lo lejos al talentoso artista. Le devolvió rápidamente el cuaderno para mirarlo con un poco de recelo.

-Dejaremos esta plática para después, nos vemos después, Nathaniel. – El Héroe le dio un pequeño saludo de despedida, tomó su bastón para irse tan velozmente como había aparecido.

-Adios Chat No… espera, ¿acaso le dije mi nombre?

Just An Extra salió de la tienda, vio a su amigo artista, suspiró aliviado, como éste se había quedado bastante callado afuera, temía que algo le hubiera pasado. El pelinegro se encontraba con una sonrisa ancha y con muchos bocadillos de comida chatarra entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Natas, tardé mucho porque no sabía que comprar, pero creo que lo más sensato fue comprar todo. Hasta compré cosas que les daré a mis hermanos mañana, a ti te compré 3 jugos.

-¡No utilices un lenguaje tan correcto cuando hiciste una locura así! De todas maneras gracias– debía admitirlo, le daba risa ver al pasante médico, promotor de salud pública tan contento con tanta comida insana, la gran ironía.

El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza, acomodó sus compras entre los compartimentos de la silla de ruedas, y comenzó a empujarla. Rumbo a casa.

Al día siguiente, Marinette llegó a casa de Nathaniel un poco tarde comparado con el día anterior, su padre había preparado unos bollos rellenos para que pudieran compartirlos ambos jóvenes en todo el día que pasarían juntos. Ahora estaba un poco más decidida, debía hacer las cosas bien y no solo por limpiarse las manos del terrible problema que provocó.

Cuando llegó, encontró al pelirrojo ejercitando los brazos con algunas rutinas que Just An Extra le había recetado, ejercicios que le sentaban de maravilla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó la peli-azul.

Cuando cruzaron miradas, Nathaniel accidentalmente dejó caer las pesas que tenía en las manos. No importaba que ya hubiesen compartido mucho tiempo juntos los últimos días, siempre necesitaba preparar su corazón antes de que ella llegara, si no lo llevaba a cabo, hacía tonterías sin parar.

-Hola Nath, veo que estás haciendo ejercicio, ¡eso es muy bueno!

-Y-y-yo Hola Mari…

\- ¡Hola Novia de Natas! – Just An Extra asomó la cabeza desde la habitación de invitados. Con una enorme sonrisa

-¡No! Yo jamás… ¡no somos novios! – Aclaró la joven rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Pero si nunca me han negado que… - el pelinegro miró Nathaniel, quien suavemente negó y bajó la cabeza. – ¡ah! lo siento yo creí que…

\- No, eso no pasará nunca… - ella sonrió dicho esto, clavando las hirientes palabras en el espíritu del sensible dibujante. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven estudiante.

\- Yo no usaría la palabra nunca… - murmuró entre dientes Just An Extra

-¿dijiste algo? – inquirió la peli azul.

\- ¿yo? No, no dije nada.

Poco rato después, El pelinegro se despidió de los jóvenes para irse temprano a su facultad. Mientras éstos por su parte, después de compartir un desayuno donde solo la peli azul estuvo hablando y después de que se aseguró que le daba las medicinas correctas al pelirrojo, partieron rumbo a su escuela.

Ella no lo había notado, pero el artista se encontraba melancólico, él sabía, presentía, que esa chica no era para él, que era su eterno amor imposible. Y aunque su deseo ante todo, era el bienestar de ella, el cuidarla, protegerla, darle todo lo que deseara aunque esos planes no lo incluyeran a él y significaran guardarse ese amor profundo para siempre. Esa pequeña oración dicha por ella "Eso nunca pasará" le había roto la pequeña esperanza que tenía muy dentro de él. y eso le dolía aún más que lo que ocurría con sus piernas al no tomar sus medicamentos.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, se dieron cuenta que todos se estaban afuera del aula y comportándose extraño, se veían muy serios.

Nathaniel entró al salón y se dirigió a su sitio, no quería permanecer afuera porque no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Mientras la ojiazul divisó a Alya sentada junto a Nino en una banca, se acercó a ellos para poder enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-¿Que pasa chicos? – preguntó Marinette mirando a ambos morenos, que parecían debatir algo muy importante.

\- Hace un par de minutos vinieron a avisar que la maestra de lecturas no iba a llegar, así que como tenemos esta hora libre Alya acaba de contar una historia que nos hizo pensar a todos. Es probable que los demás también están discutiendo entre ellos sus puntos de vista.

\- ¡Sí! Verás Mari, ocurre que en estos días mi madre se ha obsesionado otra vez con Candy Candy. Pero aquel día vi una escena con ella, de un chico que estuvo a punto de morir por las luces del teatro que le iban a caer encima, pero es salvado por la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Entonces este se queda con ella para siempre. Por lástima, porque le debía la vida. Quién sabe. Pero así ocurre. Aunque este chico estaba muy enamorado de la protagonista, incluso intentó irse con ella pero ésta lo rechazó. Quería contárselo a todos porque creo que se pueden hacer distintos puntos de vista – Alya le mostró orgullosamente su teléfono – he grabado la discusión que hemos tenido porque como lo pensé, todos opinaron distinto con puntos igualmente razonables.

\- Yo opino – interrumpió Nino- Que no estuvo bien que se quedara siendo pareja de ella, realmente no creo que pueda llegar amarla, quizás la protagonista actúo mal por decirle que se quedara con esa chica, pero él como persona, tuvo que pensar en la mejor decisión sin dejar que le dijeran que hacer.

-Pero Nino, la chica le salvó la vida, a cambio de arruinar la suya, su carrera como actriz, yo creo que era lo mínimo que debía hacer por ella.

\- ¿en verdad crees eso? – Preguntó el moreno, algo confundido – Pero Aly, ¿dónde queda el amor verdadero?

-¡Nino estás hablando como si fueras una de esas princesas de Disney! Aunque si tienes razón con eso, pero yo creo que a lo mejor si él se iba con la protagonista, nunca podría volver a vivir en paz sabiendo que alguien está paralitica por su causa.

-… también tienes razón en eso. ¡Entonces es una gran encrucijada!

Marinette estaba pálida, era un caso algo parecido a lo acontecido con Nathaniel, aunque para ella era mucho peor, fue ella misma quien arruinó la vida del artista por una rabieta. Puso atención, quizás le podrían dar una mejor idea de que hacer.

-¿Creen que él hizo lo correcto al estar con la chica?

-Pues quizás si porque le dio felicidad, pero a costa de la suya.

-¡Exacto! ¡Sacrificó su propia felicidad en esta vida solo por ese suceso tan pequeño pero enorme al mismo tiempo!

-¿Tú qué opinas Mari?

-¿Y-yo? - "yo no sé ni qué hacer con la extraña situación en mi vida" pensó aterrada la oji-azul – ¡yo… quiero ir al baño!

Dicho esto corrió directamente a los baños, era típico de ella huir de las situaciones que la ponían nerviosa. Una vez en los sanitarios, Marinette mojó rápidamente su rostro, tenía que calmarse y nada mejor que la frescura del agua ayudándola a enfriar la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa Marinette? ¿Es que no te bañaste hoy?

Ahí estaba, la última persona con la que quería tratar en ese momento.

-muy chistosa, Lila

\- vamos, te ves un poco pálida, solo quería calmar el ambiente – la castaña sonrió cínicamente – ¿es que te has cansado de jugar con aquel invalido?

\- deja de hablar de así él.

-¿Porque tan agresiva Marinette? Se supone que tú ni siquiera eras amiga de aquel chico, escuché por ahí que ni siquiera lo invitaste a tu cumpleaños el año pasado.

\- pero de que me estas…

Antes de decir otra cosa, se dio cuenta que era verdad, no lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Antes de aquella desgracia, ese chico no era nada cercano a ella. Memorias de otros eventos vinieron a su mente pero sobre todo dos de ellos le perforaron la consciencia: cuando lo ignoró mientras él hacía el esfuerzo de pedirle que fueran equipo para el proyecto de ciencias; dejándolo hablando solo mientras iba corriendo detrás de Adrien. Y cuando Nath fue akumatizado, a causa de sus sentimientos hacia ella, es dia ¡era su cumpleaños! ¡Él se lo dijo cuándo le pidió una cita! Y solo en aquella tarde lo traicionó y lo dejó irse solo a pesar de que este se encontraba desorientado, ni siquiera lo felicitó.

¿Es que nunca se iban a acabar sus culpas hacia él? ¿Que podría hacer para compensarlo? Nunca había sido sincera ni buena con él, hasta parecía que simplemente lo usaba y desechaba como un trasto.

Fue entonces que azotó en su mente un pensamiento, algo que había olvidado: Ese día que se convirtió en evilustrator fue porque Chloe lo humilló sacando a luz los sentimientos de este.

Sentimientos de Nathaniel hacia ella, hacia su persona, hacia la torpe Marinette

"¿es que aun estará enamorado de mí?"

-Oye, te estoy hablando, no puedes solo ignorarme e irte a tu mundo de fantasías

\- no es como si dijeras cosas muy importantes - Marinette la miró de mala gana

-¿… porque defiendes tanto a aquel inútil intento de artista?

-ese no es asunto tuyo, deja de insultarlo

\- ¿es que hiciste algo que no quieres contarnos?

\- dije, que no es asunto tuyo…

\- ¿acaso te entregarás a él por lástima? Al maldito invalido por mera lástima, porque se nota a distancia que tú, no lo quieres pero ni un poco

\- ¡BASTA, DEJA DE DECIR QUE ÉL ES UN MALDITO INVALIDO! ¡y yo no soy como tu! ¡No me rebajes a tu nivel! Tu… tu Súper mentirosa!

\- ah, entonces si lo quieres

\- lo quiero, pero jamás podré amarlo por ser lastima a su situación de invalido, porque creo que eso sería despreciable, por lo tanto no estaría con él, no en esta vida.

\- tienes razón, yo tampoco me fijaría en alguien tan inútil

\- ¡deja de colmar mi paciencia Lila!

-Deja tú de ser tan hipócrita, Marinette. Hasta yo sé que este estúpido tiene sentimientos por ti, pero a ti, ni si quiera te importan. No entiendo porque te desvives ahora por él, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré y me aseguraré de que quedas como una tonta frente a tu querido Adrien, serás lo peor de lo peor a sus ojos y así lograré que corra hacia mi – hizo un gesto groseramente coqueto al agregar eso último

La peli azul salió huyendo de los baños, tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que no pudo contestarle, sus ojos temblaban de rabia, tristeza, culpa, sentimientos que no sabía que podía sentir al mismo tiempo

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado que Nathaniel tenía sentimientos por ella, era horrible que por Lila lo hubiera recordado… ahora se encontraba peor que antes.

La castaña la observó irse, mientras sonreía de manera triunfal.

-Ya puedes salir Chloe…

-UGh, estos baños son demasiado… no sé, no lujosos para mi gusto…- dijo la rubia, saliendo asqueada por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en uno de esos cubículos-no sé porque me convenciste de hacer esto, ¡no dijo nada útil! Un micrófono tan caro podría arruinarse de estar tanto tiempo por aquí y encima todo fue en vano.

\- Al contrario Chloe. Dijo lo que quería escuchar, esta conversación la arruinará por completo, pero primero dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo…

\- Por cierto Lila, no sé de donde te sacaste ese chisme de que Adrien correría hacia ti, siendo que me tiene a mí, es obvio que yo seré quien se casará con él. Esté o no Marinette. Yo soy su elegida, él me ama y me amará solo a mí.

Lila la observó fijamente, con sus intensos ojos verdes llenos de malicia

-Si si, lo que tú digas… - Lila ladeó los ojos "debo aguantar, esta ingenua me será muy útil en esto… pronto, haré que todos paguen lo que me hicieron"

Marinette entre su huida, había buscado un lugar más apartado para poder hablar con su consejera, su sabia compañera…

-Oye tikki, si sus sentimientos están ahí, y hago como que son mutuos, eso lo haría feliz… estaré arreglando un poco lo que hice de esa manera… ¿verdad?

-Marinette ¿estás diciendo eso por todas las cosas malas que te dijo Lila?

\- ¡Esas son las cosas malas que yo hice tikki! Por prestarle tanta atención a Adrien nunca he sido considerada con Nathaniel! es increíble que nunca haya sido akumatizado por mi culpa… pero de esta manera podría arreglarlo.

La pequeña Kwami la miró con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Entiendo que quieres lo mejor para él, pero piensa un poco, no estas poniendo tanto empeño solo porque quieras limpiar tus culpas, si fuera así no te preocuparías tanto. O dime… ¿porque le defiendes tanto de quien lo ofende? Debo también decirte que como heroína de París… no, como persona, no puedes hacer eso que me estás diciendo, ¿no crees que sería injusto para él? ¿Lo harías pensar que en verdad lo amas siendo que tú misma me has dicho que tu único amor es Adrien?

-N-no…

-¿Lo ves? Es mejor que le quieras de una manera sincera siendo únicamente su amiga, a vivir una mentira diciendo que le amas.

Marinette sonrió, con un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus enormes ojos.

-Gracias Tikki, que haría yo sin ti…creo que eso es lo mejor, me haré su amiga más cercana, y lo ayudaré todo lo que pueda.

-¡así se habla Ladybug!

Volvió a sonreír, al pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que sus experiencias con Nathaniel la estaban haciendo crecer mucho como persona, se estaban ayudando mutuamente lo cual no estaba nada mal. Debía devolverle todos esos favores dándole su mejor y sincera amistad.

Poco rato después…ambas escucharon un ruido, por lo que Tikki rápidamente se ocultó.

-¡Marinette! ¡Estás aquí!, Alya no te encontraba así que me pidió que te buscara.

-A-A-Adrien! Y-yo e-estaba soñando, d-digo pesdando, d-d-digo pensando!

\- Vamos, pasemos un rato con nuestros amigos – el rubio le sonrió provocando instantáneamente su sonrojo.

\- ¡S-s-i v-vamos!

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, Marinette se sentía más contenta ahora, atesoraría ese pequeño instante junto a su querido Agreste, de seguro era una recompensa de la vida por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Pero Adrien tenía un pensamiento completamente distinto en su cabeza…algo que había rondando en su cabeza desde esa madrugada en la que tuvo esa conversación con cierto pelirrojo.

"Estas loco si crees que voy a dejártelo fácil Nathaniel. Esta guerra…comenzó"

* * *

 ** _Hola mushashas! mi mas sinceras disculpas hacia ustedes por no actualizar rápido, en verdad lo siento mucho /3 matenme si quieren sighh He tenido muchos problemas en mi uni, y tambien en mi ciudad... casi comenzó una guerra civil aqui!_**

 ** _en fin, ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco, daré lo mejor de mi para actualizar tan rápido como cuando comencé a hacer este fic :)_**

 ** _bien bien regresando con ustedes..._** ** _amo sus comentarios, las amo a todas y ya me enteré que son multishippers (¿?) asi que ahora las amo más (?)_**

 ** _ejem y en cuanto a sus preguntas:_**

 ** _Nath paralitico para siempre: Quizás._**

 ** _Adrien celoso: si, para siempre :)_**


	7. Dr Nightmare

Mientras unos disfrutan de la vida, experimentando los placeres de una pequeña plática entre amigos, compartiendo risas y escribiendo en su mente nuevos recuerdos. Existe la posibilidad de que al mismo tiempo alguien esté a punto de pasar un muy mal momento.

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba relajándose entre un claro de árboles sentado en una mesa de campo, aunque parecía estar en medio de algún bosque, la realidad era que solo estaba en una de las zonas de los amplios jardines de su facultad; no le gustaba estar bajo techo todo el tiempo, cuando terminaban sus clases pasaba un rato en aquel apartado lugar, para respirar un poco y acomodar su inseparable botiquín instrumentos, era su costumbre, como si fuera un ritual lo hacía antes de ir rumbo al hospital.

Como ya se había asegurado de que nadie lo estaba observando, comenzó a susurrarse a sí mismo, como intentando sacar los sentimientos ligados con muchas memorias que surcaron su mente en aquella mañana.

-No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, no importa lo difícil que parezca, no debes rendirte… podría ser demasiado tarde después… podrías arrepentirte... podrías acabar preparando botiquines con jeringas mientras sientes que tu corazón se rompe en pedazos por los recuerdos del pasado…

Dicho esto, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomar su bata, de uno de los bolsillos sacó un sencillo brazalete, algo gastado por el paso del tiempo, pero aun así se notaban los colores que tenía, pues eran una alegre combinación de café con tonos dorados. En el centro tenía un adorno grande de detallado girasol, daba la impresión que era un reloj. Sacó un papel pequeño que estaba resguardada dentro de la flor de fantasía, tal como si fuera un valioso tesoro con sumo cuidado de no romper la hoja, la leyó en silencio, acarició con suavidad el opaco girasol en sus manos mientras sus ojos se oscurecían debido a la tristeza.

-Woow, es increíble, ¡el perro de todos maestros está teniendo su momento dramático! Deberías dejar la medicina y mejor dedicarte a actuar novelas…

-¿Que rayos haces aquí? – El pelinegro, apresurado, guardó el invaluable objeto en su pantalón, mientras dirigía una gélida mirada hacia el recién llegado- Victor…

-Oh espera, no serías buen actor, porque nadie recuerda tu nombre… agregó ácidamente el castaño.

-Contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? no se supone que debas entrar aquí, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste expulsado de la facultad, ahora vete si no quieres que llame a la policía. – el eludido apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia que le daba verlo.

\- no te atrevas a levantarme la voz, ni tampoco se te ocurra ponerte violento conmigo, recuerda que soy menor que tú.

\- dos años no significa nada y menos para alguien de tu calaña, ¡todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste!

\- pero aun así me respetan, lo contrario que a ti, mira que enamorarse de una cualquiera, una verdadera p…

Antes de acabar esa frase, el agredido arremetió contra él, tomándolo con una fuerza atroz de la camiseta.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ella, no en mi presencia… insensible bellaco

-siempre eres tan propio, ¿y que harás? ¿Golpearme? ¿A un par de meses de tu graduación? Si tú me haces algo, me encargaré de hacer un escándalo público y no te dejaran ejercer… - el castaño lo miró retador mientras le decía esto.- aunque yo ahora sea un delincuente, soy más joven que tú, será tu palabra contra la mía.

\- tus chantajes no funcionaran esta vez, porque tú pequeño monstro infeliz, eres peor que un delincuente. – Rugió el pelinegro – no sé cómo es que no te han metido a la cárcel.

\- Digamos que… tengo contactos – agregó el infame Victor mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Un par de jóvenes vestidos de negro aparecieron entre los arbustos, uno tomó al pelinegro del cuello y otros dos lo sujetaron de las muñecas para quitarle los preciados objetos que acababa de sacar, acto seguido se los entregaron a Victor.

-No le aprietes tanto el cuello, quiero que implore piedad.

\- ¡Ghh! – el pelinegro comenzó a toser a causa de la presión- ¡eres un cobarde! Debí imaginarme esto, tú jamás podrías lograr algo solo.

\- cuida tus palabras, tengo rehenes – dijo burlonamente mientras le mostraba el brazalete, para después sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un encendedor.

\- ¡DETENTE MALDITO! – trató de forcejear contra sus captores pero los tres estaban determinados en mantenerlo inmóvil.

-Ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de meterte conmigo, si no hubieras sido tú el soplón nada de esto habría pasado. Ahora borraré todo lo que tienes, porque así como tú me dejaste sin mi título universitario, yo te dejaré sin tu bello rostro y sin recuerdos de esa…– asqueado se dio cuenta que su valiente víctima le había escupido desde lejos – ugh, se acabó.

Victor comenzó a quemar aquel accesorio frente al otro chico, quien, iracundo comenzó a gritar, gritar de impotencia, de sufrimiento, de dolor, de desesperación, su cuerpo temblaba, quizás si hubiera sido solo el girasol no estaría tan mal, pero la hoja, la hoja era algo invaluable para él.

Victor estaba por retirarse, para dejar que sus secuaces hicieran el trabajo sucio. Pero fue entonces que las autoridades de la escuela, alertados por uno de los conserjes que escuchó el alboroto en aquel lugar, llegaron al rescate. Aunque atraparon a los compañeros del castaño, éste logró escapar. Antes de irse soltó lo que quedaba del brazalete, pero el girasol junto con lo que tenía dentro se había carbonizado por completo, Y peor que eso, los preciados recuerdos físicos del melancólico estudiante ahora no eran más que tristes cenizas. Quisieron sacarlo de ahí para que pudiera tranquilizarse, pero al ver que simplemente permaneció ahí, arrodillado, observando con los ojos bien abiertos los restos, decidieron dejarlo solo.

El pelinegro recogió con su mano derecha lo que pudo de su preciado tesoro, se puso de pie, fue hacia la mesa, se sentó, tomó una de las jeringas con su mano izquierda, intentando continuar con la tarea que tenía antes de que todo pasara, fue imposible, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas… ignorando la mariposa negra que se dirigía hacia el instrumento que se encontraba en su puño.

-Ah, aquel insufrible y todas las personas que se han burlado de ti nunca comprenderán el dolor que sientes. La vida de un médico es tan solitaria ¿no es así, Dr. Nightmare? Te propongo un trato, yo te doy el poder de hacer sentir a todos, en carne propia, la pesadilla en la que viviste, pero a cambio debes conseguirme los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

-Haré que lo que me pides, maestro Hakwmoth.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, ignorantes del desastre que traía el porvenir, los estudiantes del colegio Françoise Dupont disfrutaban de un pequeño momento de descanso. Una hora libre, en un día normal de clases es algo que todo estudiante normal usaría para simplemente pasar el rato con sus amigos, charlando, jugando, o simplemente haciéndose compañía.

Aunque para cierto pelirrojo no era nada sencilla la idea, se podría decir que se llevaba con todos pero a la vez con nadie. Ahí estaba el, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, apretujando las costuras de la manta que tenía en sus piernas, queriendo sacar todas las emociones que se estaba obligando a reprimir con la fuerza de sus nudillos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nathaniel? – preguntó una familiar y dulce voz hacia el artista.

-H-hola Rose… yo, ah, sí, me encuentro bien, perfecto. Uhm…

\- no te ves muy bien, ¿quieres hablar con alguien al respecto?

-uhmm descuida, de verdad estoy bien… solo estaba pensando que dibujar.

-¿Puedo dibujar contigo? – la rubia junto las manos mientras sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban emocionada.

-Supongo que… estaría bien -Nathaniel suspiro algo resignado "la última vez que dibujó conmigo, varias hojas de mi libreta terminaron con corazones de tinta rosa brillante, y muchas pegatinas con destellos" sonrió, porque después de todo necesitaba compañía.

Rose se sentó a su lado, tal como pronosticó el pelirrojo sacó un par de bolígrafos de tinta rosa de distintos tonos, comenzó a dibujar flores en los bordes de las hojas, no era tan buena como aquel artista, pero a pesar de su sencillez, las rosas que dibujaba eran muy bonitas.

-Desconozco porque te encuentras tan decaído, pero me gustaría que fueras más honesto con tus sentimientos…

-¿Eh?

-Todos lo sabemos, no lo parece, pero estamos contigo, así que no te rindas – al decir esto, dibujó un corazón que tenía una M y una N, ante la gran sorpresa del pelirrojo

-¿Qué? P-pe-pero, ¡n-no! Yo…

\- Nath, se nota a kilómetros que te derrites de amor por ella, incluso alguien que no te conozca se daría cuenta, creo que… si de verdad la quieres tanto, tienes que darle el derecho de al menos saberlo. A pesar de lo que pueda suceder después, a todos nos gusta sentirnos amados.

-… ¡Rose, que palabras tan bellas! No tenía ni idea de…

\- Lo leí en una historia de Wattpad, pero creo que también aplica a esto – la rubia soltó unas risitas – hay muchas escritoras con talento ahí.

El pelirrojo se sintió algo decepcionado por esa respuesta, pero sabía que ella intentaba animarlo, así que lo apreciaba de igual manera.

\- Oh… ¿Que es Wattpad?

\- Bueno verás…es una página que…

Repentinamente, una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar por los altavoces de la escuela. Desde la aparición de villanos con superpoderes, comenzó a ser norma obligatoria un sistema contra emergencias en todas las escuelas de París, esa era la primera vez que usaban ese mecanismo en el colegio, así que Tanto la oji-azul como el dibujante se aturdieron mucho al oír el fuerte sonido de alerta.

-Jóvenes, se les pide de la manera más atenta que evacuen el edificio, nos informaron que hay un villano demente suelto que viene hacia acá, guarden la calma, salgan ordenadamente, usen las salidas de emergencia y cuídense unos a otros mientras esperamos a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Como siempre ocurre se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror desde las otras aulas mientras casi todos los alumnos caían en pánico.

-Salgamos de aquí –Nathaniel se apresuró a guardar sus cosas mientras le decía esto a la rubia.

-De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte – Rose se estaba esforzando, pero se le veía bastante asustada. El pelirrojo se sintió mal en ese momento, siempre había soñado con ser un héroe, pero en ese momento no podría, y quizás nunca, ser lo que él deseaba en sus historietas.

Ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente del aula, justo a tiempo antes que las ventanas de esta se hicieran añicos. Había llegado, el nuevo poseído de Hakwhmoth, se trataba de una especie médico con una bata negra, ropas de un morado oscuro y lo que parecía una espada con forma de jeringa. Aquel villano hizo retroceder a los aterrorizados alumnos que no lograron refugiarse en una habitación al fondo, que desafortunadamente no tenía salida

-Yo soy Dr. Nightmare, me vengaré los haré ver sus recuerdos más dolorosos para siempre, para que vean todo lo que hicieron mal una y otra vez. Así el mundo se sumirá en una oscuridad indescriptible… todo este podrido planeta obtendrá lo que se merece…

En un rápido movimiento, el demente matasanos lanzó un rayo de su enorme jeringa, que golpeó en la frente a uno de los jóvenes, el cual ante los atónitos ojos de la aglomeración, cayó de rodillas para comenzar a tomarse la cabeza con fuerza, unas enormes lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras pedía dificultosamente a su madre que lo perdonara.

-Perfecto, su dolor me da el poder para lanzar dos rayos más – el villano comenzó a reír de una manera histérica e insoportablemente escalofriante. Comenzó a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra, las personas que habían sido tocadas por el rayo imploraban perdón a distintas personas: padre, madre, abuelo, abuela, nombres desconocidos, muchas personas presentes en sus vidas… para a continuación, desmayarse, era un poder siniestro y oscuro.

Rose estaba paralizada del miedo, mientras un Nathaniel intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pues parecía ida "este es el fin, nos atrapará y sepa Dios que cosas nos hará ver" pensó el pelirrojo aterrado… "¿si tan solo pudiera caminar podría proteger a Rose, porque? ¿porque soy tan inútil?" El rayo de Nightmare estaba a punto de atraparlos cuando un golpe seco lo detuvo.

-¡¿se encuentran bien?!

-¡Chat Noir!

\- me alegra que aun sigas cuerdo, joven Nathaniel; rápido salgan de aquí, en cuanto llegue mi lady, ¡ella y yo nos encargaremos de este desastre!

\- ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad que nos has salvado!

-Sí, me halagan, pero huyan rápido, ¡no sé cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar esto!– El gatuno se encontraba desviando los rayos de Dr Nightmare de manera dificultosa, el maligno médico había absorbido demasiado poder lo cual le dio mucha velocidad. Lo estaba dando todo para protegerlos, inspirado por tal increíble acto y al ver que a pesar de todo la rubia seguía sin reaccionar; el artista comenzó a arrastrar a Rose con un brazo mientras con el otro intentaba impulsar su silla de ruedas. No permitiría que los esfuerzos de Chat Noir fueran en vano, pero era imposible, apenas tenía la fuerza para llevarse a él mismo de un lugar a otro; La rubia en verdad trataba de moverse, pero las piernas no le respondían, solo podía mirarlo con el pánico reflejado en las lágrimas que tenía en sus lindas mejillas.

El villano los divisó en medio de la pelea, por alguna razón, ver los esfuerzos de Nathaniel para calmar a Rose y salir de ahí lo llenó de una ira tal que de un rápido movimiento apareció junto a Chat Noir, golpeándolo para lanzarlo lejos, lo dejó inmóvil unos segundos, los suficientes; para, en un destello, juntar mucha energía en su jeringa-espada y lanzarles un rayo enorme al aterrorizado pelirrojo y la congelada oji-azul.

"Es el fin, si no hago algo, Rose… ¡sufrirá mucho! Alguien que intentaba animarme, que intentaba salvarme a pesar de que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, ¡no puedo permitir que le hagan daño!" pensando esto, y a pesar de lo que extraño que podría verse, con todas sus fuerzas jaló a Rose hacia sí mismo, la abrazó, protegiéndola del impacto…

Click

Tal impacto nunca llegó, había aparecido la reina de la buena suerte, Ladybug, formando un escudo con su yoyo, logrando dirigir el poderoso rayo hacia otra parte, el ataque dejó dañado una parte del mobiliario de la escuela, pero los había salvado…

-¡Muchas gracias Ladybug! ¡No sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieras aparecido ahora! – exclamó el artista.

-¡Mi Lady! ¡Me sentía perdido sin ti!- Chat Noir salió del pequeño montón de escombros y corrió hacia su admirada heroína, dispuesto a besarle la mano, pero ella se apartó para ir hacia el pelirrojo con un rostro visiblemente preocupado.

-Santo Dios, Nathaniel ¿te encuentras bien? – la peli azul apartó a Rose suavemente para tomarlo del rostro y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza- ¿te rompiste algo? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿E-eh? – El rostro del dibujante se tornó del mismo color de su cabello, no entendía que estaba pasando, pues nunca en su vida había cruzado palabras con Ladybug por mucho tiempo, no entendía porque esa reacción, pero estaba aturdido, después de todo, por alguna razón la heroína se parecía mucho a su amada. Miró a su alrededor, Rose, que había reaccionado por fin, estaba tan sorprendida como él; Chat Noir, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido, su eterna sonrisa había desaparecido para reemplazarse por un gesto total de desaprobación "¿¡pero que diantres pasa aquí!?" pensó algo molesto el rubio.

Por su parte, la peli-azul al darse cuenta de su comportamiento que estaba muy fuera de lugar intentó suavizar las cosas y excusarse

\- Marinette está afuera, muy preocupada por ti, así que me pidió personalmente que revisara si no estabas herido – agregó rápidamente, avergonzada. – Sal, que te ha estado buscando.

-Ella… ¿está preocupada por mi…? - susurró el artista, visiblemente emocionado.

Rose, conmovida por el hecho, tomó rápidamente la silla de ruedas para sacarlos de ahí a ambos, ya no tenía miedo porque los héroes habian llegado, además cuando sucedía algo romántico le daba mucha emoción, ya quería ver el reencuentro de ambos chicos.

"Voy a hablar muy seriamente con ese chico, esto es demasiado extraño" pensó el rubio, molesto ante la escena, si bien ya se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Marinette, no podía simplemente despedirse de sus sentimientos por Ladybug. El ver que ambas chicas que quería le prestaban a atención a alguien tan único como el pelirrojo lo hacía sentir muy inferior, sentía que no era nada a su lado, y encima, ¡él no había logrado que ninguna de las dos demostrara ni un poco de interés en él mismo! O al menos eso pensaba.

Todo el remolino de pensamientos y reacciones del ambiente fue roto en un segundo por el villano, el cual ya había terminado de pensar su siguiente jugada. De alguna manera, en un segundó salió de aquella aislada habitación y justo antes de que Rose cruzara la puerta principal con el joven minusválido la alcanzó con un rayo, golpeándola justo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, la había atrapado en su mundo de pesadillas frente a la mirada de los tres jóvenes que no pudieron detenerlo.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO JULEKA! –los gritos de la linda muchacha de ropas rosas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, eran desgarradores, ella cayó al suelo, pues no hay dolor más fuerte que uno que afecta el corazón.

-Sigo Aquí, incompetentes justicieros – el villano sonrió, como si le causara placer ver el sufrimiento.

\- ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡Ella estaba tan asustada! – gritó entre tartamudeos el pelirrojo – es cobarde golpearla por la espalda!

\- y también me gustaría saber cómo es que te mueves tan rápido – agregó Chat, curioso.

-un villano siempre juega sucio, aquí no hay consideración ni ética, niños tontos.–Nigthmare levantó su jeringa mientras decía esto, apuntando hacia los héroes. –basta ya de juegos

Nigthmare comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de rayos hacia ambos justicieros, eran ataques consecutivos y rápidos, pero no eran suficientes contra ellos. Chat Noir, que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente, comenzó a pelear con él, bastón contra jeringa; Ladybug sin pensarlo un poco, se retiró un par de segundos para poner al artista en un lugar seguro; el médico al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría; empujó al gatuno, se impulsó tirando uno de sus rayos hacia el suelo, pasó por encima de la cabeza de Ladybug; y en un pestañeo ya tenía el cuerpo inmóvil del pelirrojo, lo estaba agarrando de las ropas; el artista solo emitía pequeños gemidos a causa del dolor.

-¡Suéltalo! Él no tiene nada que ver en esto

\- debo admitir, bicho sucio, gato corriente, son muy buenos y es probable que no logre golpearlos – el villano hizo una reverencia, como fingiendo falso respeto- así no podré llevarlos a mi mundo de pesadillas, por eso pensé, ¿porque no mejor traerles la pesadilla al mundo real? Este muchacho morirá por sus negligencias.

\- es de cobardes usar rehenes, suéltalo o te arrepentirás – amenazó el rubio.

-¿arrepentirme? Escuchaste lo que dije, ¿pequeño idiota? ¡Denme sus miraculous! Ahora mismo!, tengo que vengarme de todo el mundo una vez que haga lo que me encomendó el maestro Hawkmoth.

\- eso nunca! – dijeron al unísono los héroes.

-bien, entonces no me dejan opción.

Nightmare tomó al pelirrojo y presionó un punto en el cuello de éste, justo en la zona de la arteria carótida, comprimió los músculos que la rodean, efectuando la llamada "llave del sueño" a pesar de la lucha que efectuó el artista para apartarlo de él, fue inútil, pronto su cuerpo cedió y quedó inconsciente.

Ambos héroes se congelaron de lo tétrica de la escena, su amigo, su compañero de clases, ¿estaba muerto? Al menos eso lo parecía para ellos, que no sabían que éste solo estaba desmayado; Ladybug, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el matasanos, el cual de un rápido movimiento le lanzó un rayo. Estuvo a punto de tocarla si no fuera porque Chat Noir fue aún más rápido y como era su costumbre se usó a si mismo de escudo humano.

Ella estaba asustada, una vez más estaba sola, le había sucedido antes, pero esta vez de verdad sentía mucho miedo, ¿qué clase de culpas podría tener Chat? Se preguntó mientras gritaba su nombre y trataba de traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

Mientras tanto, en la mente del gato negro, de Adrien, una figura muy parecida a Marinette le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas que él se había negado a aceptar, realmente no era la verdadera, pero por alguna razón la pesadilla había tomado esa forma mientras le mostraba distintas imágenes de todo lo que había hecho mal, de todas las personas que había dañado, las palabras de tal ente se mezclaban con aquellos recuerdos recorriendo su mente.

 _Ahora estas en mi mundo, mi querido Adrien… ¿cómo sé tú identidad? Realmente solo soy un espíritu que te atormentará, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo vengo a hacer de tu vida un infierno por el resto de tu existencia, pues no hay cura para este mal, ¿que quien soy? Yo soy solo una chica normal, soy Marinette. ¿Crees que me quieres? ¿O que tan siquiera me mereces? Pues no pareces demostrarlo ni un poco, me has ignorado para irte con Chloe, incluso sigo pensando que fuiste tú el que puso ese pedazo de chicle en la banca, me dejas de lado, solo me hablas para que crezca tu estúpido gran ego, sigue así y correré a los brazos de mi nuevo amor: Nathaniel._

 _¿Recuerdas a ese artista que hizo el monumento de los héroes de parís? Nunca logró conocer a Ladybug y hacerle esas preguntas que tanto anhelaba, ¿por qué? por tu culpa, por tu egoísmo, porque pensaste que solo tú eres digno de esa magnífica heroína, pero no, tú no eres nada, ni siquiera le pediste perdón, eso dice que calidad de basura eres tú._

 _Y… ¿recuerdas que el culpable de la muerte de tu madre? ¿Recuerdas quien fue? ¿Lo sospechas?_

 _Fuiste tú, si tu no hubieras nacido, ella no habría muerto..._

En ese momento, los gritos de Chat Noir aparecieron, esa voz le seguía hablando, era insoportable que le dijera acosas tan horribles, daba igual el valor que tenía, en ese mundo no era más que una pequeña partícula indefensa.

-No, no, no Chat, ¡regresa! Vuelve conmigo, por favor – le decía una asustada Ladybug, lo abrazaba mientras trataba de hacerlo volver a la razón; por su descuido había ocurrido eso, pero no iba a dejarlo así. La chica de coletas se levantó retadora hacia Nightmare, quien no paraba de carcajearse de una manera muy vulgar – ¡Lucky charm!

De la nube de mariquitas salió una pequeña pistola que tenía como municiones corchos de madera

-¿Qué? Es en serio? ¿Que se supone que haga con esto! – gruñó frustrada.

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar bichito estúpido? Quiero seguir muriendo de risa por sus tonterías – sonrió sádicamente, el villano.

-Adelante, ¡inténtalo! – ella también sonrió, ya sabía qué hacer.

La peli azul comenzó a correr por las escaleras mientras el maligno doctor le iba disparando, destruyendo todo a su paso por supuesto. Justo cuando ya habían destruido suficientes cosas, Dr. Nigthmare se tuvo que quedar en un punto fijo para seguir disparando, pues a pesar de ser sumamente veloz, no era nada ágil; esto era la clave del éxito para el plan de Ladybug, quien después de un par de saltos acrobáticos disparó un solo corcho, el cual cayó justamente en la punta de la jeringa justo antes de que saliera un rayo de ahí. A causa de la presión, el arma salió disparada, lanzando al villano hacia un lado de la sala y la jeringa hacia donde se encontraba Nathaniel; quien ante ese impacto fue capaz de despertar.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos un pequeño instante, era un periodo corto de tiempo, pero lo fue todo para observar lo suficiente.

Ladybug atrayendo la jeringa con su yoyo

Dr Nigthmare de rodillas.

Ladybug rompiendo la jeringa

Dr Nightmare… ¿llorando lágrimas negras?

Ladybug atrapando al akuma

Dr Nightmare haciendo una mueca de intenso dolor mientras apretaba su pecho, en la zona del corazón. Usaba ambas manos

Ladybug diciendo las palabras mágicas: yo te purifico del mal…

Dr Nightmare, con un movimiento de labios, diciendo lo siento mucho

Miraculous Ladybug…

Se encontraba impactado, porque el villano lloraba? Se había auto lesionado? Lo que sea que haya visto en su propia pesadilla, realmente debía ser algo horrible; tratando de descifrar ese misterio, siguió mirando hacia el akumatizado, que una vez que pasaron las catarinas se le fue desvaneciendo su traje de maligno, para dar lugar a su verdadero rostro.

-N-no… no puede ser…pero si es… ¡¿Just An Extra?!

Todo el daño se había borrado, excepto las gruesas lágrimas del joven estudiante de medicina; quien mantenía las manos en la misma posición, un pequeño brillo dorado venía de ellas. Se apretaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que parecía que se sacaría el corazón en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **OLA QUE ASE? AQUI DANDO SEÑALES DE VIDA O KE ASE?**

ok, meme super viejo,

lo siento muchisimo mis amados lectores, lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto, matenme si quieren :( pero tengo una explicacion para esto. Creo que por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia merecen saberlo. tuve muchos problemas, incorregibles, asi que solo me quedó quedarme a llorar en mi casa :( quiero aventarme de un puente y me es imposible escribir cuando ando deprimida. lo siento muchisimo! perdonenme :(

y pues bien aqui otro capitulo para los que todavia me siguen, se los agradezco de todo corazón, sus comentarios me animan mucho para esta etapa tan dificil que estoy pasando. los AMO! SOY SU FAN! :3


	8. El amor de un artista

¿Por qué Just An Extra estaba derramando tantas lágrimas sin parar? ¿Cómo pasó su akumatización? ¿Recordaba lo que estuvo haciendo? Para el pobre Nathaniel eran demasiados pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

Verlo, tan solo mirarlo hacía que su corazón se partiera en pedazos. El chico de cabello azabache lloraba sin parar aun cuando las miradas de los que se encontraban dentro estaban sobre él. Incluso Ladybug, al verlo así de alterado trató de calmarlo.

-Gracias amable heroína, tu atención me resulta muy grata; pero me basta con la buena suerte que me has dado, gracias a ti no perdí lo poco que – en este punto, la voz del melancólico estudiante fue apagándose lentamente – lo poco que me queda de mis bellos recuerdos con ella…

-Descuida, me alegra que te haya ayudado más allá de un simple rescate – la peli azul le dio la espalda "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para que se pusiera tan mal?, apenas en la mañana estaba sonriendo; y, ¿Por qué me agradece de no haber perdido algo?" pensó confundida mientras caminaba hacia un aturdido Chat Noir.

-¡Lady! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te hizo daño el villano? – el gatuno se encontraba aun sentado en el suelo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y trataba de quitarse esa molesta sensación.- ¿ocurre algo malo con aquel joven?

\- Chat, es increíble que aun te preocupes por mí, realmente lo siento mucho – la mariquita lo abrazó, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento- una vez más ha sido mi culpa, en verdad espero que me perdones!

-No Lady, no te culpes, fue mi decisión hacerlo… - el rubio se incorporó un poco, estaba decidido no iba a quedarse con la duda – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?… ¿porque sabías el nombre de aquel chico de la melena pelirroja y fuiste directo con él cuando llegaste? Oí que le dijiste que fue por Marinette… Pero la preocupada en ese momento parecías ser tu – sin poder evitarlo, dijo esto último en tono de reproche.

Un molesto pitido interrumpió el pequeño momento que compartieron ambos héroes, estaba por terminar el tiempo de la peli-azul

-Lo siento mucho gatito, pero no puedo quedarme contigo, de cualquier manera, hay algunas cosas que no te puedo contar amigo, espero que me perdones, adiós. – se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera chocaron sus puños de lo veloz que salió.

El rubio se quedó anonadado ante esa reacción, en su mente revoloteaban tantas dudas ¿de dónde conocía al pelirrojo? ¿Por qué tanta atención? ver que ambas chicas que eran de su interés se preocupaban por él le partía el corazón. Estaba celoso.

Los enfermeros de emergencias llegaron al poco tiempo que la heroína de parís se retiró, comenzaron a hacer revisiones a todos los afectados, acomodaron al pelirrojo en su silla, revisaron que estuviera bien y le dijeron que se había dado la orden de suspender clases en ese colegio, no había daños porque ladybug los había arreglado, pero varios estudiantes afectados se encontraban en crisis.

Cuando lo dejaron solo, giró la cabeza hacia todos lados para ver si su amigo el estudiante de medicina seguía ahí. Para su sorpresa ya se lo estaban llevando en una camilla, en algún punto se había desmayado.

-¡Esperen! – exclamó mientras trataba de acercarse a la mayor velocidad que se lo permitían sus brazos – quiero ir con él, somos amigos… o al menos ¡díganme su estado!

El hombre que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, algo mayor, con lentes gruesos, algo rechoncho; se acercó al pelirrojo y le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. También aprovechó para darle un brillante brazalete.

-Tu amigo lo estaba sosteniendo firmemente – le aseguró el adulto - aún en el momento de desmayarse lo enredó entre sus dedos. Como irá al hospital para un pequeño chequeo será mejor que te quedes con esto, es demasiado bonito y corre el riesgo de perderlo en el trayecto.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien. – contestó el artista mirando con curiosidad el objeto. "Parecía ser importante" analizó el dibujante.

Observó a su alrededor nuevamente. Todo parecía un extraño sueño, los demás alumnos que si habían logrado refugiarse estaban de regreso, para recoger sus cosas o ayudar a sus amigos que se encontraban en crisis. Él decidió esperar a que Marinette entrara.

Igualmente no pudo evitar notar que Rose se encontraba cerca de él, ya había recuperado la consciencia pero lloraba en silencio.

-¿Porque lloras Rose? – preguntó con tono de preocupación el artista.

\- Porque fue horrible Nath – la rubia se limpiaba continuamente las lágrimas que salían de sus enormes ojos – Me hizo recordar…

-Cuando te tocó el rayo dijiste solo el nombre de Juleka, si no te molesta, puedo preguntarte ¿porque?

Como si hubiera dado al clavo, ella lo miró seriamente.

-Nathaniel… antes de entrar a este colegio, mucho antes, cuando estábamos en educación elemental. Julie y yo íbamos en la misma escuela. Yo era de esos típicos niños abusones, entonces yo… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse desde este punto – siempre molestaba a Juleka de maneras muy groseras, de hecho creo que fue mi culpa que se volviera tan retraída y tímida. La admiro mucho porque no me guardó rencor, ¡pero me hace sentir tan mal haber sido tan cruel con ella antes!

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tú, una abusiva? ¡Estas bromeando conmigo!

\- Me gustaría solo estar bromeando – suspiró la oji azul- me gustaría que fuera así… en verdad – ella comenzó a llorar en este punto – pero supongo que todos tenemos maldad dentro de nuestros corazones, creo que es algo que no nos podemos quitar como humanos y es como una mancha que siempre nos seguirá.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado, ya no sería prudente preguntarle más; la miró conmovido, con lástima. Era verdad, incluso él a veces pensaba en lo bonito que sería que Chloe sufriera por estarlo molestando siempre. Realmente todos eran malvados de cierta manera. "Pero si es asi, ¿las personas que se dedican a ser malvadas tendrán su lado bueno? Sería lo correcto si hablamos de un equilibrio." Eso tendría sentido.

Nathaniel aguardó pacientemente haciendo compañía a la muchacha rubia, al menos hasta que su amada cuidadora llegara. Aquel incidente había sido un poco duro para todos, pero no era nada comparado a lo que vendría en el futuro, aquel ataque apenas era una milésima parte de la gran guerra que estaban planeando tres personas en un lugar más apartado.

-Papillon, hemos venido cumpliendo tus ordenes durante un largo tiempo, me atrevo a agregar que gracias a nosotros has tenido un amplio repertorio de villanos para escoger.- La voz femenina sonaba insistente y molesta en aquel espacio vacío- creo que es momento de que cumplas lo que nos prometiste.

-Exactamente, yo solo quiero venganza y poder – secundó una masculina voz. – no es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-No has sido de mucha utilidad exactamente – le contestó la otra voz, con un tono orgulloso- no has logrado tantos akumatizados como yo, no veo porque recompensarte.

-Calidad y no cantidad mujer, un juguetero con muñecos poseídos, un vendedor con poder sobre las frutas, un beisbolista obsesionado con la destrucción, un escultor terriblemente lento y una chica con pelos descontrolados no son que digamos, muy fuertes. No sabes hacer tu trabajo, mira lo que yo conseguí con aquel estúpido que me delató, una verdadera pesadilla, ¿no lo crees? Sin mencionar el anterior – contestó nuevamente la otra voz

\- Cierren la boca los dos – ordenó una voz ronca, mucho mayor que ellos- Jovencita, tu tendrás lo que quieres. Ser Volpina para ser amada por todos, te aseguro que lo tendrás, una vez que desatemos la guerra y yo consiga los miraculous; permitiré que tengas tu venganza y los poderes que anhelas te los dejaré para siempre. No antes, conozco tu egoísmo mejor que nadie y es por eso que no te daré lo que me pides hasta entonces…Y tu jovencito, pues tu solo te mueves por venganza. Así que supongo que te puedo dar la mitad de lo que me pides, después te daré el poder que anhelas – El hombre le extendió una carpeta con unos pocos documentos al joven – Kurtzberg, ¿no es así? Aquí está toda la información que querías; no quiero escándalos, porque si lo haces me enteraré. Tengo mucho poder en París.

-Muchas gracias, Hakwmoth. Me mata la curiosidad, ¿porque tu voz suena tan grave hoy? ¿Es que andas enfermo de tanta bondad?

-Muy gracioso, pero en realidad, el poder que estoy almacenando es difícil de controlar.

-Nadie dijo que causar un desastre frio y miserable sería fácil, ¿verdad Papillon? – comentó con sarcasmo la otra persona.

\- No lo es, pero con su ayuda podremos por fin deshacernos de los heroicos héroes. Lila… Victor… Juntos les daremos su merecido a esos ingenuos.

La alegría era tal para aquel trío de villanos, que no pudieron evitar soltar una escalofriante carcajada. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera pasado cerca, se le hubieran calado los huesos de escucharlos. Era obvio que ellos disfrutaban de la maldad y el sufrimiento ajeno.

Un complot contra los queridos héroes de París, ellos lo ignoraban por completo así que ambos aun harían su vida con normalidad.

Adrien al haberse terminado el incidente fue recogido por Nathalie, él había olvidado lo que la pesadilla le había mostrado, solo andaba algo cansado. Mientras tanto Marinette y Nathaniel se encontraban ya de camino hacia la casa del pelirrojo, estaban en silencio porque había algo que los perturbaba profundamente, o más bien: Alguien, los estaba siguiendo.

Se trataba de un chico, que por su rostro y su tamaño rondaba la pubertad, tez morena, cabello castaño claro, ondulado pero revuelto, ojos de un extraño color amarillo-verdoso, trataba de esconderse usando un abrigo negro, le quedaba tan grande que llamaba más la atención. Era imposible no verlo.

-Nath, ¿conoces a ese chico que nos anda siguiendo? ¿Un amigo tuyo quizás?

-No Marinette, yo también he notado que no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima desde hace un buen rato. Creo que desde que salimos de la escuela.

-Nath, puedes llamarme Mari – corrigió dulcemente la chica, quería permitirle esa confianza para demostrarle cuan amigos eran.

-Está bien, Mari – una simple palabra era suficiente para ponerlo rojo cual tomate.

-será mejor que lo detengamos o sabrá donde vives- comentó preocupada la peli azul – no quiero te haga algo, además no sé si Just An Extra, después de aquel incidente vendrá hoy.

\- Oh yo no lo sé tampoco… ¿Eh? Mari, ¿cómo supiste lo que le ocurrió? –

-B-bueno es que y-yo l-lo vi en… la camilla… ¡sí! ¡Eso es! En la camilla cuando se lo llevaban en el carro de emergencias. - No era mentira, el detalle era que ella lo vio mientras llevaba todavía el manto de ladybug.

-Oh, bueno. Pues tienes razón, espero que se encuentre bien.

-Muy bien, agárrate fuerte Nath

Ya estaba cansada de la presencia de aquel intruso que iba tras ellos. Dispuesta a perderlo de vista comenzó a correr mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas, dio la vuelta en una esquina y se apresuró para esconderse juntos en un callejón; eso perdería al sujeto en cuestión. El pelirrojo por su parte sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho "Santo Dios, ¡ella es tan veloz!" estaba algo asustado por la acción.

-Uf, espero que lo hayamos perdido.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar – a pesar de estar sentado, el artista sentía que todo le estaba dando vueltas.

-¿¡En serio!? Lo siento mucho

-Oh, no te preocupes, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado- giró la cabeza para mirarla y sonreírle, nada valía lo suficiente para que gran amor se sintiera mal. Quería confortarla – Gracias Marin… ¿¡Eh!? – sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

Ella algo confundida por su reacción estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría, pero se dio cuenta antes de poder decir algo. Por causa de la carrera las ligas de su cabello se habían roto, sus coletas estaban deshechas; nadie la había visto luciendo sin ellas, así que sintió un poco de vergüenza.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos; Marinette, pensaba que el pelirrojo estaba impactado de lo mal que se veía sin peinarse; Nathaniel, por su parte, sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a arder al verla así, el callejón no estaba oscuro totalmente; unos rebeldes rayos de luz se asomaban lo suficiente como para iluminar a la linda peli-azul, parecían acariciar sus rosadas mejillas, aquellos hermosos labios durazno, las finas facciones de su rostro, y sobre todo, esos brillantes ojos azules, una puerta directa a la bella alma de su amada.

-¡Ah! L-lo siento debe ser incomodo verme…- La muchacha se atrevió a interrumpir esos largos segundos - la verdad es que el cabello se me esponja mucho y no puedo tenerlo suelto mucho tiempo, ¡no me veas por favor! – suplicó tratando de ocultar su melena.

Sin poder evitarlo, el dibujante suspiró. Acomodó su silla de ruedas para poder quedar frente a su musa, no estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer, el verla así logró dejar su mente en blanco, quizás eso le estaba dando valor.

Levantó su mano ante su nerviosa cuidadora, para lentamente, pero con mucho respeto, acariciarle con suavidad el rostro.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa y hermosa que ha existido sobre este mundo, mi ángel. – posó sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola intensamente, de esa manera estaba expresando ese amor que solamente era para ella.

Marinette estaba anonadada, esa acción de parte de su amigo era tan impactante y misteriosa que no se atrevió a oponer resistencia. Aunque era ella quien lo veía desde arriba, se sintió diminuta en ese momento, la sangre subía a su cabeza, tenía una extraña sensación en su corazón e incluso juró que escuchaba sus propios latidos.

A pesar del bullicio, ambos sintieron como si a su alrededor solo hubiera silencio, estaban en un mundo que recién se construía para ellos. Era algo simple, pero mágico a su manera.

-¡CON QUE AHÍ ESTABAN!- el grito del extraño de antes rompió por completo aquella atmosfera.

Como si hubieran hecho algo malo se separaron y cada uno hundió su cabeza en sus propias manos. La peli-azul se estaba preguntando qué acababa de pasar, tratando de procesar la información; mientras, Nathaniel por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cara estaba incluso más roja que su cabello "¿¡Pero que rayos he dicho!? ¡No he podido soportarlo!, ¡debí controlarme!, ¡seguro he quedado como un lunático acosador!" se recriminó mentalmente.

-¡Quien eres y porque nos estas siguiendo! – más que una pregunta parecía una nerviosa protesta por parte de la joven.

El desconocido se quedó callado, mirándolos de arriba abajo, los otros dos estaban tensos, así que no tuvo el mínimo reparo para reclamarles.

-¡¿que estaban haciendo?! ¡Indecentes!- recriminó rápidamente el moreno, provocando un gran rubor por parte de los dos mayores.

-N-no, e-espera, mejor dinos TÚ ¿Por qué nos estabas siguiendo? – cuestionó ella, que lo había reconocido. Aunque no le importaba demasiado eso en aquel momento, solo quería salir de ese vergonzoso mal rato.

-¡Porque quiero que me den ese objeto que él tiene! – señaló al dibujante, con un gesto como de indignado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué objeto? Yo no he tomado nada tuyo – tartamudeó el pelirrojo

-Pero el señor de la ambulancia te dio algo, yo quiero que me des ese algo.- volvió a exigir el menor.

-Eh… te refieres al… No, no te lo voy a dar ¡Me niego!

-Dámelo, ¡o te lo quitaré!

Era un hecho que esos ojos tan fosforescentes del intruso eran intimidantes, quizás por lo fuera de lo común. Pero no se doblegaría, el brazalete era importante para su amigo, ¡él mismo lo presenció! Por lo tanto no lo entregaría. Como si le leyera la mente, Marinette volvió a jalar la silla para acto seguido, correr en otra dirección.

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, sin mirar atrás logró llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, cerraron secamente la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Eso… estuvo… cerca – Jadeó la peli-azul

-Creo que ya podemos relajarnos… - murmuró el artista, sosteniéndose el pecho.

-¡Eso mismo! Casi los atrapo – agregó una tercera, irritante y ya conocida voz.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los dos mayores, también el extraño gritó, de sorpresa tal vez, o quizás para burlarse; en fin, sus pensamientos eran un enigma.

-¡Denme el preciado objeto! – chilló el intruso.

-¡Nath ya te dijo que no te lo dará!

-Espera Mari, se lo daré.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

-A cambio de algo importante…- comenzó a articular el dibujante- Humm, bueno quiero que tú me traigas, emm… un bloqueador... de, hum… no quiero repelente, quiero bloqueador, quiero decir, en crema. Un bloqueador de _La Bête du Gévaudan…_ ¡sí! ¡Eso! es uno que huele a cerezas. E-e-s que soy un pobre chico en silla de ruedas que disfruta de paseos por la madrugada, si esa bestia me llega a aparecer yo no podría hacer nada… ¡y le tengo tanto miedo!

El ambiente se quedó silencioso, Marinette estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse ¡el pobre Nathaniel se había puesto rojo hasta el cuello! Era malísimo mintiendo. La joven no sabía cómo ayudarle porque para ella lo más probable era que el extravagante sujeto no les creyera.

Para su sorpresa, cuando giró la cabeza para ver al intruso, este estaba pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía haber visto a la misma muerte por la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-¡E-entiendo! Yo también le tengo mucho miedo a ese monstro, y es muy malo porque tu estas parapléjico. No me gustaría que te arrancara tu roja cabeza, no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Es bueno ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y además, ¿¡me darás el preciado objeto!?

-Lo prometo.

Esa respuesta hizo al extraño jovencito saltar de alegría, su abrigo estaba lleno de polvo por lo que de inmediato hizo un gran desastre dentro de ese hogar.

-Ustedes disculpen, la última vez que usé esta prenda fue en un funeral – mencionó entre risas el moreno, dejando pálidos a los mayores.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico de ojos fluorescentes salió corriendo del lugar, dejando, literalmente, una nube de suciedad tras él. Junto con pensamientos de "Ojalá que ese polvo sea porque el abrigo estuvo guardado mucho tiempo" en ambos dibujantes.

Ya no importaba más, se habían librado de él. Respiraron profundo, tenían un montón de cosas por hacer dentro de la casa.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco Nathaniel? Fue un día agitado…

\- ¿Eh? N-no, gracias…

-Vamos, no seas tímido, si descansas un poco puedo aprovechar para limpiar un poco sin molestarte… aunque… - La peli azul se dio cuenta que seguía con el cabello suelto, era una chica distraída y nunca llevaba repuestos, estaba muy avergonzada de que él la viera así, aunque ya le había quedado claro que no pensaba mal de ella.

Ninguno de los dos quería mencionarlo, pero tenían en su mente el mismo recuerdo, lo que recién había pasado en el callejón unos pocos minutos antes.

-S-si q-quieres yo… puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Será que tienes ligas que puedas prestarme?

-N-no, bueno si, pero son pequeñitas. Aunque si no te molesta… bueno verás, mi madre me enseñó una técnica para sujetar el cabello, cuando era más pequeño yo solía peinarla para el trabajo con esas ligas pequeñas. Si quieres… yo podría…

-Oh… ¿harías eso por mí? Te lo agradecería mucho.

-C-claro.

Marinette se sentó para estar al mismo nivel que su amigo, se sentía un poco nerviosa pero confiaba en el chico. Se estremeció cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Nathaniel cerca de sus mejillas, eran algo grandes, pero muy suaves. Pudo sentir también el sumo cuidado con el que maniobraba con sus mechones azulados.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero no fue tan tardado como para llegar a la hora.

-Terminé- anunció el pelirrojo después de unos minutos, se alejó para ir por un espejo y acercárselo a su chica.

Marinette observó su reflejo con curiosidad y asombro. Nathaniel le había hecho unas trenzas laterales, para disminuir el volumen y había terminado recogiéndolo todo usando el sobrante de cabello como sostén del peinado.

-te quedó muy lindo Nath, honestamente ¡no me molestaría que me peinaras todos los días!

-P-p-podría hacerlo si tú quieres- agregó tartamudeando, mientras su cara se ponía colorada por el halago.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Podría ir muy arreglada y bella todos los días!

-sería feliz si me dejas hacerlo… _aunque, Mari… Tú siempre has sido bonita…_ \- el dibujante susurró de manera poco audible estas últimas palabras.

Ya no quería echar a perder todo otra vez.

Marinette se puso manos a la obra, limpiando la casa y todo el desastre que había mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, fue bastante minuciosa con cada rincón de la construcción. En realidad se llevó varias horas en su labor.

Nathaniel por su parte estuvo haciendo varias cosas; comenzó con los ejercicios que la kinesióloga del hospital le mandó a hacer, era bastante riguroso porque quería ser independiente rápidamente, así que se esforzaba en ello; ya averiguaría en su cita mensual lo muchos progresos que tuvo; continuó dibujando una pequeña historieta de lo que hizo en el día, eso era más como una práctica de estilos distintos en su arte, lo hacía todos los días aunque le llevara varias horas, como no estaban sus padres no temía que lo descubrieran, pues esta actividad la llevaba a cabo en la casa abandonada donde iba todas las tardes; Después estuvo leyendo algunos libros, eso le daba ideas para los cómics que hacía. A lo largo de ese día se sintió más inspirado que de costumbre, escuchar la voz de su querida cuidadora le aliviaba de todas sus inseguridades, de todo el miedo que tenía de su futuro siendo un paralitico, podía olvidarlo todo solo por ella.

Después de un par de horas vio la cabeza de la peli-azul asomarse por la puerta de su habitación, en ese momento le estaba pidiendo permiso para limpiar su cuarto, aunque estaba ordenado, pero ella quería asegurarse que no había ni una mota de polvo, y era la única habitación que le hacía falta.

Como el dibujante quería pagarle su amabilidad de muchas maneras, decidió que lo mejor sería sorprenderla haciendo la comida. No era un gran chef, pero tampoco era tan malo. Además eso lo haría sentirse menos inútil. Prontamente la peli-azul percibió el delicioso aroma de patatas, queso gratinado, setas y otras especias, sin duda se trataba de un rico _Le gratin dauphinois._ _Pero para fortuna de Nathaniel ella pensó que el olor venía de una casa vecina, y no fue a curiosear la cocina._

 _El sol ya se estaba apagando para el momento en el que el pelirrojo terminó de cocinar, acomodó la mesa de una manera bonita y fue a llamar a su querida cuidadora. Estaba algo extrañado porque en algún punto ella se quedó muy en silencio "se habrá concentrado mucho desempolvando todo" pensó mientras dirigía su silla de ruedas hacia su habitación._

 _Abrió la puerta de su habitación suavemente, mientras la llamaba con timidez. No imaginó lo que vería a continuación._

 _Marinette se encontraba dormida sobre su cama, estaba atravesada justo en medio y sus piernas colgaban de la orilla; ella no tenía puesta su habitual chaqueta, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, dando indicio que se la quitó sin darse cuenta. También aún tenía la pequeña aspiradora que había utilizado para espacios pequeños en una de sus manos. Se sintió enternecido de que ella se esmerara tanto en cuidarlo, el corazón de su doncella era inmenso a su parecer._

 _Entró lentamente cuidando de no tocar nada con su silla de ruedas, quitó el estorboso objeto de la mano de su musa. Después tomó una delgada sábana para cubrirla, estaba atardeciendo y pronto empezaría a hacer frio._

 _Cuando terminó aquello, la miró detenidamente, sus ruborizadas mejillas dejaban en claro sus sentimientos con la muchacha. Realmente tenía deseos de recostarse a su lado para sentir más cerca su presencia y calor. Era algo que ya podía hacer sin ayuda, pudo hacerlo si hubiera querido; pero no, él jamás le faltaría el respeto ni se aprovecharía de la situación. Era un caballero y no iba a dejar de serlo._

-Marinette, como me gustaría que supieras…mi preciosa fuente de inspiración – el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, sin poder evitarlo, en voz alta el -que no creo que llegue a amar a nadie, como te amo a ti… no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero cada día te aprecio más. Estoy convencido que nunca dejaré de quererte, estoy loco por esa persona que hay dentro de ti, de tu corazón y tus bellos sentimientos. Te prometo que te protegeré, aunque tú hagas una vida aparte de la mía, siempre estaré para ti. Porque quiero ser devoto a ti, porque tú te has convertido en mi vida…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso es tan HERMOSO! – gritó alguien mientras asomaba su cabeza en la habitación.

Nathaniel se quedó paralizado al oír esa voz, esa conocida voz "¡Ay no… no me digas que! ¡Ya regresó! "

-¡ES EXCELENTE! ¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡FORMIDABLE! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! – comenzó a gritar el molesto moreno recién llegado.

-¡ARGH! ¡Resaltador te dije que te quedaras quieto y esperaras afuera! – otra ya conocida persona entró corriendo a la habitación, entre jadeos inmovilizó al menor tomándolo de los brazos – ¡Tu no debiste haber entrado así! ¿Que no sabes que es el respeto?

-¿J-just An Extra? ¿Eres tú?- Nathaniel giró la cabeza para estar seguro que no confundía esa voz, y efectivamente, se encontró con un sonriente pelinegro que sacaba a la fuerza al pequeño puberto demonio, el cual ya tenía unos lagrimones en la cara. – ¿tú? ¿Qué? ¿Espera? ¿No tú estabas…?

-Lo siento mucho Natas, Resaltador es algo… inoportuno. Me siguió cuando venía de camino hacia acá y no pude detenerlo cuando entró. Perdóname. –

-D-de acuerdo, pero mejor hablemos afuera –susurró el dibujante al darse cuenta que su amada peli azul seguía durmiendo plácidamente – será mejor no despertarla, está agotada.

Y los tres chicos salieron de la habitación. Había sido un día de muchas sorpresas, pero esa última era la más inesperada y grata de todas, el pelirrojo no podía esperar para preguntarle muchas cosas a su amigo pero primero tendrían que volver a deshacerse del desconocido malacostumbrado a meterse en casas sin permiso…

"Aunque… Just An Extra parece conocerlo" pensó con intriga el dibujante.

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores! Hola gente del mundo! Hola a todos (?)_**

 ** _Pues aqui actualizando a la mitad de la mardugada, no estudié nada de mi clase para mañana, estoy frita. :') pero bueno, me encanta hacer esto y disfruto que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, me iluminaron el dia, sobre todo el tuyo "Free" :')_**

 ** _en cuanto al fanfic, diganme en los comentarios que les pareció este capitulo, trataré de meter mas nathanette puro en los episodios :') porque esta pareja necesita mas amor en su vida. Sé que tienen muchas dudas pero ya iran aclarandose las cuestiones a partir de este episodio._**

 ** _muchas gracias por leer! recuerden que ustedes son las estrellas aqui.. SOY SU FAN!_**


	9. La melancolía de un extra

Los últimos rayos se encontraban ocultándose detrás del horizonte de París, anunciando el momento de descansar para todas las personas en la ciudad, afligidas o no, con el incidente que había tenido lugar.

Pero desde que salía a patrullar en medio de la madrugada, Adrien agreste solía dormir cuando tenía horas libres de todo su trabajo, dormía apaciblemente, hasta que en medio de sus sueños apareció un recuerdo que tenía olvidado…

 _-Yo también pensé eso al principio, no me sentiría tan consternado si no fuera que, al salir, cuando me estaba cambiando la piyama, vi esto…_

 _"¿desde cuándo las pesadillas te hieren físicamente?"_

 _-No sé qué decir, pero lo conversaré con Ladybug. Quizás sea obra de algún villano que no hayamos notado antes._

Con esas últimas palabras haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, su espíritu regresó a la realidad… de un golpe.

-¡PLAGG! ¡ESTUVE CON LADYBUG Y NO LE DIJE NADA! ¡Pensé tanto en lo que me afectaba que le dieran mucha atención, que me olvidé que fue a mí quien pidió ayuda directamente!

El mencionado kwami se exaltó tanto por el repentino grito del rubio que se cayó de la cama, molesto por ser sacado así de su descanso comenzó a jalar los cabellos del modelo, mientras protestaba por queso.

\- Oh cielos, ¿qué hago? – el rubio ignoró olímpicamente a la pequeña criatura, se paró de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. – debo encontrar a Ladybug, ella debe saber que hacer, pero mi oportunidad pasó… y ¿qué le diré a Nathaniel? Seré un mal héroe por esto.

-¿porque no lo visitas nuevamente y tratas de indagar si le pasó algo más? - Plagg dio un gran bostezo mientras decía esto-y como te di una buena idea, de paso podrías darme Camembert y disculparte.

-mmm tienes razón, hoy pasaron varias cosas. ¡Ya está! Le haré una visita nocturna hoy.

-No pienso ayudarte si no cumples mis exigencias.

Adrien suspiró, el queso que tanto amaba Plagg se había hecho un tanto difícil de encontrar los últimos días, algo muy extraño para París. Adrien estaba convencido que la escasez de camembert se debía principalmente a su compañero de batallas, pues a pesar de su cuerpo pequeño devoraba grandes cantidades.

Tendría que primero conseguir el codiciado alimento si quería que si amigo cooperara con la visita al pelirrojo. Iría a los supermercados a buscarlo, pero primero se daría un baño.

Encendió el televisor para romper un poco el silencio de su hogar, sintonizando una película bastante popular en los últimos días.

El rubio ignoraba que incluso en el hogar Kurtzberg estaba sintonizado el mismo canal a esa misma hora…

-puedes darte el lujo… porque cuando no tienes nada, esta es la única felicidad que te puede quedar…- Seguida de una canción dramática, el sonido de la televisión combinada con unos sollozos, inundaban la sala de estar.

-¡Noo! ¡Coroneeeel M! ¡No tiene que ser así!, ¡abre esos enormes ojos azules que tienes y date cuenta que el líder de la resistencia enemiga es tu hermano! – chillaba un joven moreno frente a la pantalla, mientras degustaba _Le gratin dauphinois_ para ahogar su llanto.

 _Desde la cocina un par de miradas observaban la escena, con cierta pena._

 _-¿ves? Solo tienes que dejarlo ver el televisor y no te molestará, aunque bueno fue una manera poco convencional en la que se conocieron… ¡y pensar que todo fue un malentendido!, mi joven amigo solo quería asegurarse que me regresarías el brazalete- Just An Extra bebió un sorbo de su café mientras decía esto- ¡oh! ¡Esto está muy bueno! En fin como te decía… siento mucho las molestias que te ha causado, pero debo admitir que él nunca me decepciona con sus maneras poco ortodoxas de hacer relaciones interpersonales, te aseguro que realmente no es una mala persona._

 _-¿ehh? ¿Lo conoces de algún lado? – Preguntó Nathaniel mientras le daba un sorbo a su té._

-¡AH! Si, si, es de segundo año, es mi amigo y compañero. Su nombre es Louis Andriacci Highlighter, pero le decimos "resaltador" o "marcatextos".

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si tiene como 11 años!

-12 en realidad… - el pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada por las expresiones tan graciosas que estaba poniendo su amigo – No lo parece pero es un superdotado, puede recordar al pie de la letra todo lo que lee con solo una revisada. Por eso lo apodamos así.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué sorprendente!… aunque también me dejan algo perplejo los apodos que se ponen en tu universidad.

Su acompañante casi escupe el café a causa de la risa que le causó el comentario.

-En la facultad de medicina ves de todo, mi estimado Natas, no somos unos simples nerds que no salen de sus casas, ¡tenemos sentimientos!

\- ¡eh! Yo no dije que no los tuvieran

-Jaja lo siento, es que es la costumbre, a veces las personas nos ven como objetos. Un día te llevaré a conocerlos, te van a agradar mucho.

\- ¡E-espera! yo soy muy tímido con los desconocidos…

\- Entonces no te dejaran en paz, a ellos les encantan las personas tímidas, no me preguntes porqué…

El celular de Just An Extra comenzó a sonar, era una extraña tonada que comenzaba con un piano. Su buen amigo se disculpó para contestar la llamada, salió de la cocina mientras el pequeño moreno que antes estaba viendo televisión, entraba a ella.

-¡Siento mucho lo de antes! – Murmuró Resaltador, de forma visiblemente arrepentida- no sabía que tú querías cuidar del preciado objeto igual que yo. Admito que también quería jugar un poco, en casa mis padres no me dejaron jugar mucho cuando niño…además no tengo hermanos…

-"Pobre chico, a pesar de ser un genio debe sentirse muy solo" debió ser duro, no te preocupes, lo entiendo mejor que nadie… ¿Louis?

-Llámame Resaltador, me gusta ese apodo porque fue Just An Extra quien me empezó a llamar así, él era mi tutor en el primer año.

"Eso explica porque sabe sobre su talento, aunque aún así siento que es muy raro su apodo" pensó el pelirrojo mientras lo veía sentarse a la mesa.

-Gracias por el gratinado, ¡estaba delicioso! Ni siquiera me di cuenta que eran champiñones hasta que lo terminé… la última vez que comí esos vegetales soñé cosas bien raras, estaba en un desfile brasileño y…

El moreno comenzó a hablar sin parar, relacionando temas unos con otros ante el pelirrojo, quien en un momento se enteró de varios apodos de los chicos de la facultad, el lugar favorito del castaño, sus mascotas, la personalidad de sus mascotas, lo mucho que admiraba a Chat Noir, sus libros favoritos, Sus videojuegos favoritos… era como un torbellino sin fin de palabras. No era algo que le molestara en realidad, aunque si bien era extraño estar sentado platicando en la mesa de tu casa con el tipo que te anduvo siguiendo por París, Hablar con Louis no era irritante, en realidad era bastante ameno escucharlo. Ya entrando un poco en confianza, el artista quería preguntarle algo que le intrigaba desde que ambos aparecieron por la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye… hum… Resaltador… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-y entonces el coronel M, que era M porque decía que estaba muerto por dentro; por fin recobró su memoria y… ¿eh? ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? bien, adelante, pregunta, si quieres ver mi talento puedo recitarte cualquier libro mira por ejemplo:…

-No no, no me cabe duda de tu talento. Al contrario lo que me da mucha curiosidad es… ¿porque estabas insistías tanto que el brazalete era un preciado objeto?

El semblante del moreno se tornó sombrío ante esa pregunta, haciéndolo tardar un par de minutos antes de contestarle.

-…Porque es lo último que le queda de Eileen…

-¿Eileen?

-Just An Extra es como un hermano mayor para mí, es el único que me trató bien cuando entré a esa facultad. Por lo tanto no quería que perdiera el recuerdo de Eileen… ella era su persona especial… era la chica que él amaba… Si tan solo la vida no se la hubiera quitado de esa manera…Fue algo muy duro para él…

-Cielos…entonces es por eso que se puso tan mal – las palabras del moreno sumado a que este ya tenía los ojos llorosos, le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, se recostó un poco sobre la mesa para que no le temblara la voz – ¿lo dejó? Pobrecito… y pensar que hace unos momentos me hablaba felizmente mientras bebía café.

-No en realidad ella… se convirtió en una estrella…

-Oh, se hizo muy famosa y entonces dejó de hablar con ustedes…

-¡NO! Me refiero a que…

-Falleció. – murmuró el pelinegro, desde la puerta de la cocina.- Resaltador, ya he llamado un taxi para que te lleve a casa. No quiero que tus padres se preocupen…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, como descubiertos en medio de una travesura, una muy mala diablura.

-Gracias por escucharme Natas- El moreno trató de romper la tensión cambiando el tema- me agradas y por eso te daré este dibujo – de uno de los bolsillos de su polvoriento abrigo sacó una hoja arrugada, la abrió dejando ver un dibujo infantil para después extendérselo.- sé que soy algo grande para eso, pero ese dibujo lo hice hace solo dos años…y ¡fue el primero que hice!, te lo doy como prueba de nuestra recién hecha amistad.

-No hay porqué, yo también disfruté mucho el que hablaras conmigo. Hasta luego Louis.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento dando un salto, se acercó a Just An Extra para mirarlo hacia arriba, con una mueca alegre, como esperando algo. El pelinegro suspiró mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa, para después revolverle sus castaños cabellos.

-Ya pues, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy también- el mayor miró profundamente a su amigo el artista - Ya vuelvo Nath.

\- pensé que tú también te irías a casa…

\- ¿y dejarte haciendo una fiesta loca en tu casa cuando yo también podría quedarme pasando el rato? ¡Eso ni pensarlo!

Después de las risas producto del comentario, los universitarios salieron del lugar. Dejando solo al dibujante, quien se puso a recoger los trastos sucios. No había pasado mucho, pero ya se estaba adaptando a su vida en silla de ruedas, ya se sentía más útil e independiente y eso le agradaba mucho.

Repentinamente escuchó el crujido de su cama indicando que alguien se estaba levantando, seguido por el sonido de una puerta abrirse y pasos por la rampa que estaba en lugar de las escaleras. Marinette iba bajando algo desorientada de la habitación, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y su flequillo era un desastre, pero extrañamente su peinado con las pequeñas trenzas estaba intacto.

-Que desastre – la peli azul bostezó de manera pesada mientras se dirigía hacia el pelirrojo- me he quedado dormida. Lo siento, me da mucha pena contigo Nath, no me di cuenta. ¡Incluso se me hizo tarde aquí!

-D-descuida M-mari y-yo, em, n-no es tu obligación… - ahí estaba de nuevo, no había preparado su corazón para verla, por lo que sus boca temblaba a cada palabra que articulaba.

-Claro que lo es, yo soy tu cuidadora después de todo y eso es lo que yo quiero.

El rostro del sensible artista se tornó del mismo color de su cabello ante ese comentario ¡Su doncella le hacía sentir tantas cosas hermosas! La dulce chica comenzó a preparar sus cosas, era momento de regresar a su casa, sería peligroso si se iba más tarde. El dibujante, como todo un caballero que era, la acompañó a la puerta.

-Fue divertido estar contigo hoy, espero que podamos convivir así más seguido. – dijo la peli azul mientras salía hacia la calle.

-E-eso m-me gustaría mucho. Soy muy feliz cuando estás conmigo.- el dibujante le sonrió sinceramente mientras respondía.

La muchacha giró la cabeza, sorprendida. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco por esas palabras. Volvieron a encontrar sus miradas, los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo brillaban como nunca en ese instante, pero los de ella no podían verle la cara tan fijamente.

"No sé qué ocurre con esta sensación… no me gusta cuando me mira así porque hace parecer como si… el tiempo se detuviera. Aunque me incomoda, me es imposible apartar la mirada de él, y eso no está bien." se dijo la confundida jovencita para sus adentros.

Y mientras la ojiazul pensaba; el artista rememoraba todos esos días que habían pasado juntos en los últimos meses, el verla diariamente para después fingir que no sentía nada era ya muy difícil para él, inaguantable, le rompía los nervios guardarse todo.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, cualquiera que los hubiera visto desde lejos, hubiera pensado que eran pareja o estaban muy enamorados. Y ciertamente ambos jóvenes ignoraban que unos afilados ojos verdes miraban toda la escena desde lo alto de un poste de luz. Chat Noir había llegado hacía un par de minutos para charlar un poco con el pelirrojo, pero no se imaginaba que se iba a topar con algo así; la sangre le hervía como nunca antes, Pero decidió no intervenir porque no sería algo propio de un héroe. Se alejó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, olvidando en el proceso la razón por la cual quería hablar con él, en su cabeza solo estaban reclamos y reclamos para con ese compañero de clases suyo, pero haría eso en su momento.

Se despidieron gentilmente una vez que Marinette rompió el contacto visual, poco antes de cerrar la puerta apareció nuevamente Just An Extra, el cual también alcanzó a despedirse de la peliazul.

Una vez que la figura de la chica se perdió en el horizonte, el dibujante se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Es en serio lo que dijiste hace rato? ¿La chica que amabas…? –

El semblante del pelinegro cambió drásticamente, por uno que denotaba profunda seriedad a la vez que dio un largo suspiro.

-Si es verdad.

-Lo siento mucho…

-No, no te preocupes por eso, creo que me haría bien contárselo a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-De los meses que llevo conociéndote, sé que si no te lo cuento ahora te preocuparías mucho, porque así es Natas. Déjame hacer un poco más de té y café, porque tomará tiempo decírtelo. – el pelinegro sonrió, pero sus ojos gritaban tristeza, era la verdadera cara del dolor.

Una vez listas las bebidas y ambos varones acomodados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, el buen estudiante de medicina comenzó a hablar.

 _Primero que nada, mi estimado, debo decirte que una vez que entras a estudiar medicina, no hay marcha atrás; a partir de ese momento nunca hay tiempo de disfrutar la vida. Hay tan poco tiempo que entre compañeros nunca llegamos a conocernos por completo… te olvidas de tus amigos, de tu familia, de las diversiones, de todo. , por alguna razón, nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos._

 _Y exactamente eso era yo, casi como un zombi, estaba obsesionado por ser el mejor, por encerrarme días enteros en la biblioteca para estudiar una y otra vez los mismos temas. No me llevaba con nadie por lo mismo, supongo que es lo que yo elegí. De hecho, me sentía más que los demás._

 _Eso cambió en el momento que la conocí a ella, ¿su nombre? Eileen Summers, era bastante poético porque esos nombres combinaban con ella. Solo bastó tratarla un poco para darme cuenta que ella era luz, tan brillante como el sol, única entre todas las estrellas. Mi hermosa dama no se inmutó con mi poca habilidad para socializar el día que nos conocimos y hablamos por primera vez, estaba tan nervioso de convivir con ella que hasta tartamudeaba como un tonto y reía nerviosamente. Ella solo me devolvía las sonrisas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi frio corazón sintió paz y calidez._

 _Todos los días pensaba en Eil, empecé a amar el chocolate y el café, porque esos colores me recordaban a su piel, su hermosa piel negra, su rizado cabello que nunca estaba bien peinado, sus pequeños labios rojos, los hoyuelos que se le formaban en el rostro cuando sonreía, sus lindos ojos castaños…pero sobre todo su forma de ser era lo que más me tenía fascinado… era adicto a ella._

 _Me enamoré con locura, la amaba cada vez más por cada día que compartíamos juntos, ambos compartíamos muchos momentos: estudiábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, hacíamos equipo siempre, compartíamos nuestros sueños, salíamos a pasear cuando teníamos tiempo libre... Su lugar favorito era el parque de diversiones._

 _Su gran anhelo era convertirse en médico, tener su título y graduarse con honores. Ella venía de una familia muy pobre, así que quería hacer algo por ellos. Estudiaba día y noche, aunque yo le decía que era malo sobreesforzarse, pero siempre me contestaba que no tenía una mente tan prodigiosa como la de los demás, y por eso tenía que esforzarse más que todos. Pero yo creo que solo desconfiaba de ella._

 _Siempre fui un despistado en temas así, pero no me pasaba desapercibido que otros tipos tenían los ojos puestos en mi amada, uno de ellos estaba loco por ella al igual que yo… Arthur Knight creo que se llamaba, le decían "Sangre fría" porque era muy seco para tratar a los demás. No era un mal tipo, o al menos no lo parecía, pero no iba a dejar que se quedara con la chica de mis sueños… Nunca me había gustado una chica antes, no tenía muy claro que hacer, solo sabía que si no me le declaraba fácilmente alguien más iba a ganar su corazón. Un día encontré ese brazalete en una joyería económica. Se me hizo increíble el detalle del compartimento secreto así que decidí que le iba a decir cuánto la amaba a través de una carta que pondría ahí._

 _Un dia libre que tuvimos durante nuestro cuarto año me decidí a invitar a Eileen al parque de diversiones, el temático de le petit prince, porque ella amaba ese libro. Intenté decirle cuanto la amaba mientras ella sonreía para mí en una foto, pero el miedo me invadió y no pude hacerlo… grave error…Si de algo me arrepiento Nathaniel, es de no haberle dicho nada en ese instante, porque lo peor se desató justo al día siguiente._

 _Resulta que nos mandaron a un hospital lejos de la capital, necesitaba una atención especial porque hacía falta personal, fuimos los mejores de nuestra generación, entre ellos estábamos Eil y yo. También fue un chico que era de segundo año, creo que como voluntario, pero él era muy insolente y tenía aires de grandeza._

 _Se llamaba Victor_

 _No sé bien como pasó… pero los tres pacientes que le asignaron a Eileen fallecieron, era hermanas que no tenían una enfermedad grave, solo una simple infección; debido a eso, resultaba obvio que fue por negligencia. Y al estar a su cargo pues ya te imaginarás._

 _Toda la atención de los medios, de esos estúpidos sin vida se fue contra ella. Inepta, inútil, incapaz, idiota, desgraciada, estúpida… insultos así le llegaban por correspondencia desde distintos lugares del país._

 _No me creí esa historia de que fuera su culpa, pero en ese momento me importaba más su bienestar. Fue a su casa ignorando que ahí empezaría mi peor pesadilla._

 _Eileen se negaba a verme, por alguna razón no quería recibirme, no me recibió ese día, ni al siguiente, ni toda la semana, no me atreví a seguir visitándola._

 _Aunque la facultad no la expulsó debido a su historial y calificaciones perfectas, ella dejó de acudir, los medios la acosaban sin parar así que era comprensible. Por lo tanto tampoco la vi dentro de la universidad._

 _En algún punto, el tal Arthur que mencioné antes me confrontó, acusándome de que fue mi culpa esa negligencia, pero como yo no era "lo suficientemente hombre" no asumí mi responsabilidad. Discutimos fuertemente pero no llegamos a los golpes._

 _Esa pelea me hizo preguntarme ¿será eso lo que Eileen piensa? ¿Será que alguien le digo una calumnia tan vil? ¿será que piensa que fui yo el responsable de todo esto?_

 _Traté de aclarar las cosas yendo a su casa nuevamente, de igual manera no me quiso recibir, eso me lastimó tanto que no volví a insistirle._

 _Fue desgarrador para mi corazón… me destruía no estar con ella, me rompía por dentro que no me aceptara. Pero sobre todo me destrozaba más el verla sufriendo… me puse manos a la obra e investigué todo lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día._

 _Descubrí, que tal como lo pensé, la negligencia no fue error de ella. Todo fue culpa del estudiante de segundo año que aparentemente solo iba a "aprender" al mismo hospital que nosotros, él no tenía derecho de tener a su cargo pacientes. Pero en medio de sus delirios de grandeza se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de recetar medicamentos, lo hizo porque sabía que todo recaería en Eil, y eso le agradó, le tenía un gran odio. Y únicamente porque el pequeño desgraciado era racista._

 _Reuní las pruebas necesarias, lo descubrí ante la sociedad y los medios. Ahora las cosas estarían bien y mi amada morena podría regresar a su vida normal, a mi lado._

 _Resuelto todo corrí a su casa, ahora sí podría animarla como era debido, ahora que todo estaba arreglado tendría que recibirme porque en mis manos le llevaba las buenas noticias y eso la haría libre de una vez por todas. Me encontraba feliz porque ahora sí podría decirle eso que tanto pospuse, podría declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella. ¡Le iba a confesar lo loco que estaba por ella!_

 _…_ _pero cuando pude reunirme con ella… ya era demasiado tarde…_

 _Mi Eileen, mi princesa, mi dama, mi inspiración, mi Marie Curie… Había dado el último suspiro de vida, su corazón se detuvo a causa del estrés, del dolor, de la depresión._

 _Nunca pude decirle nada, ni siquiera en el dia que le dimos el último adiós me atreví a decírselo… siempre me pregunté, si mis sentimientos hubieran sido correspondidos…_

 _Guardé el brazalete, junto con el retrato de ese día en el que pude haberle dicho cuanto la amaba. Es todo lo que me queda de ella…_

Con esas últimas palabras, el pelinegro había terminado su triste relato. El sensible artista estaba muy afectado, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tan joven ya hubiera sufrido tanto. El pelinegro tenía un rostro ensombrecido, sus ojos temblaban y estaban muy abiertos, era obvio que recordar todo le había dolido en verdad.

-Siento haberte orillado a contármelo, no era mi intención recordarte cosas tristes.

-Al contrario… me siento mejor, nunca se lo conté a nadie…- su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

\- Just An Extra, Si tienes ganas de llorar deberías hacerlo.

\- No, un médico debe guardar sus lágrimas. No es como si me afectara mucho, además si me ven llorar, podrían darme una llamada de atención en la universidad. – mostró una cara de extrema serenidad mientras decía esto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, como queriendo calmar el ambiente.

A pesar de las palabras dichas por el mayor y la expresión de aparente control que este mantenía; no pudo aguantar más, ya que en un par de segundos se quebró irremediablemente. Su rostro hizo una mueca de querer gritar mientras sus lágrimas llenaban aquellos ojos color caramelo que lo caracterizaban, siguió llorando sin parar, balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles mientras decía el nombre de la chica que nunca había dejado de amar. Estaba avergonzado de su actuar y por eso se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Nathaniel, prométeme… no, mejor júrame que tu si le dirás a tiempo a esa chica cuanto la amas, no quiero que tu cometas el mismo error que yo, este sufrimiento es injusto para todos, es inhumano, es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. ¡JURAME! ¡Que tú no serás un cobarde como yo! – dijo su amigo entre sollozos.

Cuando un evento es tan misterioso e inesperado como ese, es imposible decir que no, es un principio básico de la vida.

-… yo… lo juro… te lo juro que lo haré… me encargaré de hacérselo saber y demostrárselo también… te serviré más té… pero llora todo lo que necesites, prometo también que no se lo diré a nadie de tu facultad

-Eres un buen amigo Natas.

Ante esa última oración, compartieron el resto de la noche en silencio, haciéndose compañía sin decirse nada más, las palabras sobraban.

¿Cuando llegó el momento de acostarse a dormir? No lo sabían, perdieron la noción del tiempo. En el caso de esos jóvenes, aprendieron que un par de horas se esfuman a la par que el consuelo se da en silencio; para cierta peli-azul, las horas se pueden esfumar mientras tratas de ordenar las ideas de todas las cosas que hicieron eco en su corazón a lo largo de ese día; para otros, el mismo tiempo puede ser gastado en algo más ameno.

-Entonces la invitas al cine y le robas un beso, eso siempre funciona en las películas

-Nino, no estamos en una película, ¡probablemente me golpee si intento eso!

-¿Quién golpearía a un irresistible modelo como tú?

-¡NO NINO! ¡No toda la belleza proviene del exterior! Tengo que hacer que se enamore de mi interior también…

-¿Ehh? Nunca te había oído hablar así, que profundo! Seguro que con pensamientos de ese estilo la enamoras…

-Ojala yo pudiera decir cosas tan bellas, pero en realidad, estas palabras son de mi rival!

-De Nathaniel!? Pero…

-Yo nunca te dije quién era- Adrien lo miró de una forma amenazante – ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Por favor, ese hombre es la persona más clara del mundo, hace años que suspira por tu futura novia, en el tiempo que ella me gustaba averigüé todo lo que pude y llegué a él.

El rubio sintió una leve sensación de furia por las palabras del moreno.

-Pero dime Adrienator… ¿porque me dices que el pelirrojo dice palabras tan poéticas? ¡Nunca te he visto hablarle por un largo periodo de tiempo!

\- tengo mis fuentes, y ¡en este momento tengo las de perder! comparten mucho tiempo juntos…

\- Viejo, ¿en serio lo ves como un rival? Yo no veo que llegue ni a tus talones si hablamos de encantos… también es mi amigo y todo, pero honestamente no tiene nada que hacer contra ti

-No amigo… quien posiblemente no tenga nada que hacer contra él soy yo. ¡Asi que debo pensar rápido como acercarme a Mari!

-Jaja, es gracioso, porque ahora tu eres el que se comporta como un torpe… y por la misma chica!

Adrien trató de fingir indignación, pero el moreno era tan chistoso que era imposible enojarse con él.

-De acuerdo, creo que si la invitaré al cine mañana _… "me molestó tanto ver aquella escena que ya no fui a hablar con Nath, después de todo aun soy un héroe y debo ayudarlo con ese problema de los sueños reales a la Freddie Krugger, ya me está remordiendo la consciencia, pero prioridades son prioridades."-_ el modelo estaba decidido en cumplir la afirmación que había asegurado, estaba seguro de que en primer lugar y aunque sonara algo egoísta, tenía que apartar a Marinette de aquel pelirrojo irresistible para las chicas de cabello azul.

 _-_ De acuerdo, pero tenemos que revisar las funciones que vayan a dar, debes elegir una película adecuada… tal vez una de terror para que cuando se asuste…

-Dios… ¿Nino de donde sacas todas esas cosas…? ¿De doramas coreanos?

-… Pues si…

-Oh vaya… que inesperado, no lo sabía.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, ¡este es un país libre!, ¡y la historia de Fanfiction donde aparecemos también!

-¿Fan qué?

-Era una broma viejo, jeje.

El par de amigos se dedicó a ver las páginas de los cines de toda la ciudad, querían encontrar una adecuada para que el rubio pudiera hacer del día siguiente, un día inolvidable.

Ahora, los rivales estaban por entrar a una batalla campal, pues ambos codiciaban el amor de la dulce chica de coletas. Cuando hay amor, siempre hay un corazón roto, pero la pregunta era ¿cuál de los dos será el desechado?

* * *

 _ **gente de mi vida, gracias a los que aun andan leyendo este humilde fic. En serio que nunca se me ha dado escribir cosas romanticas, pero espero que lo disfruten :(**_

 _ **soy su fan, chavots :D**_

 _ **y nada mas que decir, estoy a punto de morir ahogada en trabajos y lloré con lo que escribí (?) T.T**_

 _ **Pongan en los comentarios que les pareció el capi, porque eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo :D se los ruego, se los imploro. quien comente se lleva UN AUUUTO.. ok no, pero si mi eterna gratitud :D**_


	10. Elecciones inconscientes

Serenidad

Una palabra, un solo concepto que es capaz de resumir una sola noche, esa en especial. No ocurría nada alrededor, no había ningún escándalo; solo se escuchaba el ruido de los arboles susurrando…

Pero en el mundo de los sueños, esa definición puede ser distinta, sobre todo para las mentes jóvenes.

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, una nueva película producto de su mente, o al menos eso le parecía. El pavorreal que se alzaba ante sus ojos entre aquellas sombras oscuras, era imposible de ignorar. Volaba de un lado a otro como si de una danza se tratara, las plumas de su cola se iban desprendiendo conforme más se elevaba, dejando a su paso un camino de finos brillos azules, los cuales a su vez, parecían proyectar distintas cosas.

Ahí se encontraba el pelirrojo, en medio de todo aquello, trataba de seguir el paso de la imponente ave, pero le costaba mucho trabajo alcanzarle. Aunque algo era seguro, podía ver lo que proyectaban las pequeñas burbujas de su rastro.

Eran los recuerdos de los últimos sueños que había tenido, sumándole otros cuantos que no pudo entender del todo.

-Te he mostrado lo que sucedió, queda en tus manos evitar que se propague. – el magnífico animal hablaba con una voz profunda y no parecía tener la necesidad de mover el pico para articular palabras.

-¿Propagar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – inquirió el confundido aludido

-Sálvalos… o ellos se encargaran de que la ola de destrucción siga, la mala suerte, el odio, el rencor, los celos… ÉL se alimenta de ellos y destruye las fuentes de amor…

-¿Salvar a quienes? ¿A quiénes? ¡Dímelo por favor!, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices a quien quieres que ayude.

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg, cuando él despierte ya no habrá nada que hacer… ¡no permitas que consuma más almas! – la enorme ave en ese momento levantó el vuelo con la intención de alejarse dejar al mencionado sumido en la oscuridad.

-E-espera, dime ¿quién eres y que esperas de mí?, ¿porque sabes mi nombre? ¿Porque me atormentas? ¡Quiero saber qué razones tienes!

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Solo hay dos personas en este mundo que son capaces de tener un enlace con la dimensión espiritual, y tú eres el único que vale la pena… a partir de ahora lo dejo en tus manos. Si no haces nada, esto sucederá.

El majestuoso ser desapareció entre su aleteo, repentinamente, el ambiente, que había permanecido en completa oscuridad tomó una forma descompuesta, se tornó de colores rojizos mientras Nathaniel trataba de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraban. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la vista que le mostraban era un París en llamas, con edificios derrumbados, casas destrozadas y caliente como un infierno. A lo largo de las calles solo veía el concreto destruido, quemado y levantado. No había personas, solo podía distinguir restos de ropa dispersos en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Comenzó a correr, la vista lo atemorizaba en gran manera, trató de ocultarse en algún lado para no tener que ver por más tiempo aquello, hasta que logró divisar una figura humanoide a lo lejos. Cuando pudo enfocarla mejor, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror.

Era Marinette, su linda y querida musa se encontraba atada en un pedazo de madera, su cuerpo estaba demacrado mientras su rostro tenía cicatrices. Pudo ver muchos rastros de lágrimas marcando sus mejillas. No parecía tener signos de movimiento.

Se asustó, estaba tan aterrorizado que sus piernas se paralizaron y el cayó al suelo sin remedio; como si de repente hubiera recordado su estado de minusvalía, no podía moverse pero deseaba tanto verificar que su amada se encontrara bien, no dudó en tratar de acercarse a rastras. El pelirrojo sentía como el fuego perdido quemaba su ropa y deshidrataban su piel, pero aun a sabiendas de todo eso, no le importaba, su único objetivo era salvarla.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, pudo ver que la piel de la peli azul comenzó a envejecer a pasos agigantados, como si alguien estuviera absorbiendo su poder. Esto lo desesperó en gran manera ya que al mismo tiempo se sentía cada vez más cansado, adormecido, pero sobre todo adolorido.

En algún punto del agónico sufrimiento soltó un desesperado grito de auxilio, tratando de permanecer en la esperanza, intentaba no perder la consciencia para al menos, salvar la vida de la razón de sus suspiros.

Entonces sintió como unas manos comenzaron a agitarlo, provocando que lograra despertar. Lo primero que enfocó al abrir los ojos fue la mirada de su preocupado amigo.

-¿Estás bien Natas? No parabas de gritar y quejarte, por eso vine a despertarte…

Nathaniel trató de decir algo, pero su garganta estaba muy irritada. Comenzó a hiperventilar, por alguna razón sentía mucho calor en la habitación.

-Ayu…Ayu… - gimió tembloroso el pelirrojo

-Trata de tranquilizarte, solo fue un mal sueño… respira hondo y exhala por la boca, hazlo lentamente…. De acuerdo, ahora repítelo hasta que sientas que se abre tu garganta… ¿Mejor?

-Ugh… Ugh… c-creo que ya estoy mejor…

-¡eso es! No sé si sea un buen momento, pero tus padres llamaron poco después de que te quedaste dormido.

-¿E-enserio? ¿Q-que fue lo que dijeron?

-Que vuelven en una semana, con un poco de suerte.

-Oh, ya veo "siempre que dicen eso de: con un poco de suerte, llegan a tardar hasta un mes en regresar…"

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, le dolía mucho el distanciamiento que tenía con sus padres, quienes no tuvieron ni la decencia de volver a llamar después para poder hablar con él y solo se limitaron a hablar con Just An Extra. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por este último… quien sin pensarlo mucho le propuso salir a caminar un rato a la calle, para despejarse un poco.

El dibujante aceptó, teniendo en mente que todo lo que había visto mientras dormía fue una mala jugada de su cerebro, un sueño después de todo, una pesadilla demasiado viva tal vez porque su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero no se haría realidad. Se sentía diferente, como si se hubiera librado de una gran carga, tal vez el hacer una promesa, o tomar la decisión que demostraría con toda la fuerza en su interior cuanto amaba a su chica especial lo hacían sentir bien. Claramente no lo haría tan rápido porque después de todo era muy timido, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Sentía que eso lo ayudaría a cambiar por fin, al menos un poco, sentía que un gran día lo esperaba mañana, o eso se dijo a sí mismo mientras vio a Just An Extra salir de aquella tienda abierta las 24 horas, con 3 bolsas grandes de comida chatarra. "¿de dónde sacará tanto dinero?"

Pero las cosas nunca pueden salir bien de buenas a primeras. Pues al otro día, cuando el joven Kurtzberg vio como ese rubio apartó a su musa del salón de clases, su instinto le dijo que nada bueno estaba por ocurrir.

-Marinette ¿T-T-Te gustaría… ir al c-cine c-con n-nosotros?

-¡A-ADRIEN! Y-YO Pro puestosu d-digo po-por su pperro PUESTO me encantaría… mucho – repentinamente había regresado a ser la torpe muchacha en la que se convertía con solo hablar con el apuesto modelo.

-Jeje… Si, si quieres después de eso podemos comer en mi casa, lo que tú quieras…

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡ah no, yo! Eh quiero decir argh… con con Alya y Nino, naturalmente, p-porque son nuestros amigos… ¿verdad? ¿T-te parece bien esta tarde?

-SIII! Claro, solo déjame preguntarle a Nath si está de acuerdo con ir hoy. "quiero pasar esta tarde con Adrien, pero me sentiría culpable si Nathaniel no va con nosotros, además… es probable que se quede charlando con Alya y Nino… eso le ayudaría para dejar de ser tan tímido y al mismo tiempo yo podría pasar tiempo con mi futuro esposo" – La peli azul analizó las cosas de manera en que conviniera para ella y su introvertido protegido, pues… así era como se había acostumbrado a pensar en los últimos días.

El rubio ante la respuesta frunció el ceño, se olvidó por completo de los nervios que lo estaban traicionando y protestó en un arrebato de ira:

-NO, solo tenemos 4 entradas, Nathaniel NO puede ir con nosotros.

-¿Uh? ¿E-en serio? "¿porque reaccionó asi? Dije algo que le molestara?" humm… entonces déjame pensarlo un poco – su voz temblaba un poco, tenía tantas ganas de asegurarle que si iría, pero no quería echar a perder nada más.

-No, no es necesario, lo he oído todo… si tú quieres ir deberías hacerlo. – susurró tímidamente una conocida voz.

El pelirrojo había aparecido detrás de ellos, aunque al principio no era su intención oir su conversación, ya que el camino a la cafetería podía alargarse mucho debido a la distancia entre las rampillas para discapacitados. Por lo que, el artista dio con ellos por pura casualidad.

-¡Nath!

-Eh! Nathaniel, espero que nos disculpes, es que pensamos que por tu condición…- se apresuró el rubio a excusarse, se sentía avergonzado, pero aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido nuevamente, trató de cambiar de conversación – pero podríamos ver si conseguimos otro boleto

-No, no es necesario, no quiero ir, estoy algo cansado y… quisiera dormir para reponer fuerzas. Descuida Mari, si tú quieres ir a divertirte con ellos no tienes por qué pedirme permiso a mí, has sido muy constante conmigo aunque no es tu obligación y lo aprecio mucho. – El dibujante levantó la mirada, para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a la chica, la más cálida que podía ofrecer para indicarle que todo estaría bien. Aunque en su interior sabía que era un error, y que realmente no quería eso.

"que alivio que lo asimile tan bien, pero, es mi imaginación… ¿o está mintiendo?" se dijo para sí la peli-azul mientras le devolvía la sonrisa agradecida "espero que solo sea mi imaginación, porque ya no quiero hacerle más daño."

-¿Eso es un si? – Adrien se apresuró a romper el contacto visual entre ellos, temía que ella se arrepintiera en ese momento y se fuera con el joven en silla de ruedas. Aunque a pesar de todo él también se sentía culpable, pero quería seguir firme con su plan

-A-ah, ¡s-si C-CLAROO! F-feliz muy h-haría eso, digo muy feliz m-me haría e-eso. No sabes cuánto he estado esperando que tú me invitaras a salir DIGO en el sentido de…

-De acuerdo, es una cita entonces…

El modelo hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida hacia ambos jóvenes, para acto seguido, alcanzar a un Nino que extrañamente había salido detrás de unos casilleros, el cual ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a reprocharle mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombre.

-¡No hiciste nada de lo que te dije! Ese era el momento de dejarle claro a "tu rival" que es una guerra y que tú te asegurarás de tener la victoria! –

\- No sé qué ocurre contigo – reprochó entre susurros el aludido- Es que tu querías que me le declarara YA en ese momento, pero ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer las cosas tan toscas? Esto se hace poco a poco mi estimado.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, recordaba perfectamente que cuando él mismo estuvo enamorado de la chica, en ese entonces el rubio esperaba que se le declarara apenas se había reunido con ella "tiene que estar bromeando si no lo recuerda" analizó mientras le dedicaba una mirada acusatoria

Mientras el par de camaradas se alejaba discutiendo sus puntos de vista. Marinette se encontraba dando pequeños saltos y gritos ahogados de alegría ante la dolida mirada del pelirrojo, fue una manera muy triste de percatarse de lo que se estaba esforzando en negar.

Su musa estaba perdidamente enamorada del supermodelo Adrien Agreste. Esa era la terrible realidad.

Pero… esta vez no se deprimiría, ahora tenía muchas razones para no rendirse a pesar de todo, pensar en las palabras de Rose y Just An Extra lo alentaba lo suficiente como para no decaer y a tener en mente que el amor no se expresa únicamente con salidas al cine y coqueteos seductores.

"Porque el amor también implica sufrir, soportar, esperar, resistir… y a pesar de todo prevalecer… yo me encargaré de demostrártelo… no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo jamás dejare de demostrarte que estaré para ti siempre, mi amada Marinette" Era el pensamiento que tenía mientras, un buen rato después de lo ocurrido en la escuela, se encontraba en su casa peinando a su persona favorita, preparándola para una cita con otro, aunque por dentro se moría de celos estaba esforzándose en actuar natural. Así de grande era su amor por ella

Una vez que hubo terminado su labor, la peli azul se lo agradeció y una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto se apresuró en llegar al punto de reunión para su cita con Adrien. Había acordado con Alya que ella alejaría a Nino en algún momento para que pudiera estar a solas con su adorado rubio, eso la había puesto aún más nerviosa.

Como lo había prometido, Adrien, solo él, se encontraba esperándola en la puerta del cine. El par de adolescentes se veían bastante extraños en aquel lugar porque parecía que iban vestidos para ir a una gran fiesta de gala… Ambos estaban tan emocionados que no se atrevieron a entablar una conversación, diez minutos después llegaron Alya Y Nino, que en contraste con ellos, iban con su ropa de siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Iremos a un baile después de esto? – preguntó el moreno mientras le dedicaba a Adrien una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Lo mismo digo Marinette… - Exclamó Alya con una ancha sonrisa

Ambos eludidos comenzaron a tartamudear mientras decían un montón de excusas tontas.

-Debieron avisarnos si se habían puesto de acuerdo porque ahora me siento como una desarreglada fachosa.

-Por mí ni se preocupen, porque aunque me hubieran avisado hubiera venido normal, ¡detesto las camisas!

-Nino ¡por eso no le gustas a las chicas!- vociferó la castaña entre risas

-Adrien me dijo que me deben querer por mi interior y yo lo creo, aunque si no llega a pasar tal como él dice, siempre puedo considerar la opción de casarme con ese atractivo poste.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar entre los 4 amigos, En verdad que el moreno tenía un talento para romper los ambientes pesados.

-¿Y bien?, ¿entramos ya? O ¿Para qué función están los boletos Nino?

-Es en unos diez minutos, los suficientes como para que invites las palomitas.

-Jeje, si quieren también compro helados o unas crepas –anunció galante el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la peliazul. Mientras ella bajaba la mirada con un evidente sonrojo.

-Oh pero hay un detalle, solo pude conseguir lugares dispersos porque ya sabes, últimamente esta película ha estado tan de moda que no tardó nada en tener segunda parte y pues te imaginaras, un completo boom en taquilla y…

\- Explícate Nino.

-Oh, es que solo conseguí dos lugares en la parte de atrás y otros dos en la parte de en medio.

-¿Q-QUE?- gritaron los enamorados al unísono.

-Pues que mal trabajo hiciste Nino, permíteme regañarte durante toda la película porque esta si no te la perdono- Alya se apresuró a tomar al moreno del brazo, amenazante, dispuesta a cumplir su palabra. –Mari, ¿porque no te vas tú con Adrien para que ustedes disfruten la película en lo que yo me encargo de esto?

-¡A-A-ALYA!

\- Jeje, esto es algo incómodo ¿no? Pero si no hay remedio… ¿qué te parece si tomas mi mano? una vez que entremos estará oscuro…

Marinette se ruborizó todavía más ante esa propuesta, definitivamente ese sería su día, Adrien se estaba comportando de una manera extrañamente distinta con ella y eso le daba mucha ilusión. No dudó en aceptar y en un segundo ya se estaban sosteniendo de las manos.

Entraron a la sala de cine una vez que los cuatro terminaron de negociar donde se reunirían después. Tanto la peli-azul como el rubio ignoraban sobre que trataba la dichosa película, pero aparentemente Nino no había dicho mentiras, pues el lugar estaba completamente lleno de jóvenes de distintas edades que estaban hablando sin parar sobre teorías locas.

Una vez que encontraron sus asientos y la función comenzó, también empezó en sus corazones una lucha para decidir si era el mejor momento para actuar.

Adrien quería abrazarla por los hombros y decirle poco a poco cuanta estima le tenía por ser ella "su primera amiga" si todo iba bien, se le declararía con un pequeño poema que había escrito para ella. Perderse la película no le importaba porque después de todo no le estaba entendiendo mucho al tratarse de una secuela.

Marinette por su parte, aunque tratara de concentrarse en lo divino que se veía su adorado Adrien, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el pelirrojo se encontraba bien, estaba preocupada de si había tomado sus medicamentos; ya que, Nathaniel solía encerrarse mucho en su mundo cuando dibujaba y olvidaba el paso de las horas. Tenía muchas ganas de sacar su teléfono y llamarle en ese instante para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, pero sería muy extraño e impropio en ese momento. Deseaba concentrarse en ese maravilloso tiempo que estaba compartiendo junto al atento Agreste, pero la preocupación se lo impedía.

Y mientras el par de adolescentes enamorados disfrutaban tanto de la función como de esos sentimientos, justo después de que Adrien hiciera el clásico bostezo antes de extender su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peliazul. Se escuchó a una persona regañando a un pequeño desde los asientos de abajo. La atención de todos en la sala se centró en ellos para poder escuchar lo que decían

-¿¡Como que lo perdiste de vista!? ¡Estaba a tu lado!

-Sniiif, lo siento mucho, es que es que, me concentré mucho en la película y además ya me sé el finaaaaa no puedo parar de llorar por él ¡Buuuuaaaaaaaa!

\- Ni siquiera puede caminar, como es posible perder a alguien que está en silla de ruedas? ¡Dios! No, nos vamos de aquí, podría estar en cualquier parte ¿y si se cayó? ¿Y si está lastimado? ¿Y si le pasó algo y está inconsciente? ¿Y si lo secuestraron los aliens? ¿¡Que rayos le voy a decir a su casi novia y a sus padres!? Tenemos que ir a traer a los demás para que nos ayuden a buscarlo. Creo que fue una mala idea dispersarnos en primer lugar.

-¡Nooo espera por favor! Yo no quiero salir, después de esto va a pasar mi parte favorita: donde Diego, con su ahora amada Ariadna en brazos se da cuenta que todo lo que hizo no valió la pena y sus acciones provocaron que perdieran la guerra y todo lo que apreciaba junto a las vidas del general M y el suicidio del hermano de éste porque…

El descontento de la gente fue evidente en ese instante, pues esa parte que estaba narrando la chillante voz no había pasado aun.

-¡EEEEEEEEH! – exclamaron los jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala

-¡Desgraciado! ¡SAQUENLO! – exigieron los adultos desde los asientos delanteros

-¡NOOO! NOS ACABA DE DECIR UN SPOILER! – decía entre sollozos un grupo de mujeres que tenían camisetas que decían: Amo al general M

-¡MATENLO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los presentes -¡A ELLOS!

Marinette ya tenia una sospecha de quienes eran, aquellas voces se le hacían familiares, pero rogaba internamente que no fueran los que ellos pensaba.

-¡AAH! ¿¡Pero yo que!? ¡CORRE RESALTADOR!

-¡P-pero Justie!

Si, si lo eran, les pudo ver la cara cuando salían en estampida de la sala de cine, también escuchó entre gritos los reproches del pelinegro hacia el pequeño y los insultos de sus perseguidores amenazando con darles una golpiza.

-¿Just An Extra?… ¿¡y el niño que nos estuvo persiguiendo!?

-¿Los conoces Marinette?

En su mente se conectaron los cabos sueltos, ¿de quien más en silla de ruedas iban a estar hablando si no de…?

-¡Ay No! , ¡Ellos seguramente estaban hablando de Nath!...discúlpame Adrien pero tengo que ir con ellos ahora – anunció la peli-azul mientras se incorporaba con una rapidez asombrosa ante un la mirada anonadada del rubio.

Fue detrás de la muchedumbre furiosa, pensó que no estaban hablando en serio a la hora de hacerles daño a los responsables de su ira, pero salieron del cine en dirección a la plaza sin denterse en la persecución. Tenían toda la intención de descargar su enojo contra ellos.

Iba a terminar mal si nadie intervenía, por lo que no dudó en pedir la ayuda de su guardiana Tikki y se transformó en Ladybug. Apareció frente a ellos justo cuando ya habían arrinconado a los aterrados estudiantes de medicina. La gente olvidó por completo lo acontecido en cuanto apareció la fabulosa heroína, en ese momento todos querían o tomarse una foto con ella o tener su autógrafo. Su simple presencia fue suficiente para calmar aquello.

-ufff muchas gracias Ladybug, nos has salvado la vida

-¡Ehh! ¡Soy tu fan Ladybug!

Ambos jóvenes, agradecidos se acercaron para poder demostrar su aprecio a la oji-azul. Pero esta giró para verlos mientras les sonreía de una manera poco habitual.

-Ustedes… ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?

-Eh uh, ¿conoces a Natas?

-Marinette es mi amiga y me ha pedido verificar que se encuentre bien, ahora contesta la pregunta. ¿Dónde está Nathaniel? – exigió de una manera más autoritaria.

-Hum bueno verás es que, él él… - trató de articular Just An Extra

-Lo perdí, fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho – interrumpió el pequeño moreno que comenzó a sollozar quedito, le removió un poco el corazón a la mariquita, lo suficiente como para arrepentirse de haberles hablado así.

Suspiró con pesadez, recordando que había dejado atrás una muy buena oportunidad con Adrien, no era propio de ella actuar así, en ese momento pensó que la razón que la llevó a esas acciones fue la culpa que sentía por de todo el daño que ya había causado; negando en el proceso el sentir cosas más profundas.

-Ah… entonces vamos a buscarlo, cuando alguien desaparece cada segundo que pasa es tiempo valioso. ¡Vamos!

Highlighter y su tutor se miraron con cara de confusión. La explicación que les dio ladybug sobre su repentina aparición no era muy clara, en realidad tenía varias incongruencias; además, al verla tan cerca de ellos se dieron cuenta que su aspecto, complexión, voz y actuar eran muy parecidos a cierta peli-azul.

Acordaron separarse para buscar en toda la plaza, si uno encontraba al pelirrojo debía llevarlo al punto central de la construcción, que convenientemente era visible en todos los puntos del centro comercial.

Mientras tanto, Adrien los observaba desde el piso de arriba, de una manera no muy agradable. Aquel barullo que inició todo ese desastre no pasó desapercibido en sus oídos, estaba al tanto de que un chico en silla de ruedas había desaparecido y juzgar por la rápida reacción de Marinette, era obvio que se trataba de ese pelirrojo que ahora comenzaba a disgustarlo. "Demonios, que ¿está pasando con mi cabeza?, es como si no pudiera controlar este odio injustificado… Nathaniel es muy bueno, estoy seguro que ni siquiera está consciente de lo que está haciendo, pero me molesta bastante que incluso Marinette se haya tomado la molestia de pedirle ayuda a Ladybug, ¿tanto te ha llegado a importar, linda?" Con esos pensamientos en mente, resolvió que iría a comprarse un bocadillo y luego iría en busca de su cita y si no la encontraba simplemente le marcaría a Nino para irse con él. De alguna manera sentía su orgullo destrozado

Pasada una media hora, Ladybug por fin había dado con Nathaniel, pero lo que vio no fue nada agradable para su vista.

Ahí estaba escondido en un rincón de un elegante café juvenil, él se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con la mirada agachada, las mejillas coloradas, los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión extraña; mientras unas 5 se chicas se encontraban abrazándolo y otras cinco estaban tratando de llamar su atención. La ira invadió su cuerpo instantáneamente, fue una emoción tan intensa como aquella vez en la que desenmascaró a Lila como mentirosa frente a su querido Adrien

Su razonamiento le hizo entender que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía cancelar su transformación y así lo hizo, Ladybug ya había hecho su trabajo, era el momento de que Marinette interviniera. Apretó sus zapatos de plataforma alta para no caerse, se acomodó el traje elegante, se recogió el flequillo para finalmente con pasos fuertes y decididos entró al lugar.

-¡Nathaniel Kurtzberg! ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?- exigió entre gritos la peli-azul

El pelirrojo enrojeció apenas la vio entrar por la puerta, incluso se le iluminó la cara, aunque prontamente se dio cuenta en la situación en la que lo encontraba al ver la expresión de su amada "n-no, ¿Porque ahora? Esto se ve muy mal" el hecho de mirarla lo puso contento sí, pero su mente no conectaba con su boca para tratar de explicar que lo encontrara en una situación tan comprometedora.

-E-espera M-mari, no es lo que estás pensando, ¡E-esto no es lo que parece!

-¿Sabes que tu pequeña escapada casi le cuesta la integridad a Just An Extra? Está que se le cae el alma a cada segundo mientras que tú, estas aquí disfrutando de la vida. Nunca me imaginé que hicieras estas cosas.

-D-detente… por favor… y-yo n-no quería esto en un principio. Solo quería ir al cine p-pero esto no estaba pensado así p-por f-favor e-escúchame.

\- Dijiste que estabas cansado, que querías descansar… ¿entonces me mentiste?

-N-no… es que yo

-¿O es que ya te has cansado de mí?

-M-mari como puedes decir estas cosas yo nunca- los ojos del artista comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, no sabía cómo excusarse, no podía articular palabras, el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Lo que menos quería era separarse de la chica que amaba. – Nunca podría…

-No, basta ya, si esto es lo que quieres, ya no voy a estorbarte – añadió la peli-azul mientras le daba la espalda dispuesta a irse. Fue entonces que sintió como una delicada mano la tomaba del brazo.

-Si me permite hablar señorita – interrumpió de repente una de las presentes- somos del bachillerato superior de mujeres "Pierre Buono" y creo que no debería tratar así a Nath porque…

-Porque nos está ayudando en una entrevista – completó otra de las chicas, la que parecía de mayor edad- Tenemos un trabajo muy importante de entrevista y convivencia con personas con la incapacidad de caminar, verá usted llevamos todo el día buscando y estábamos ya desesperadas. Cuando vimos al joven Kurtzberg yendo hacia el baño en su silla de ruedas le fuimos a rogar que nos ayudara y él amablemente accedió.

-Como es un trabajo individual y cada quien tiene sus propias preguntas no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo… terminamos peleándonos por su atención.

-Siento mucho no haber podido controlar a mis compañeras- se disculpó rápidamente la que parecía ser su líder

-Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron las chicas a coro– era una materia importante, este trabajo valía mucho, aún tenemos que estudiar, detesto a esa maestra – todas estaban hablando al mismo tiempo mientras decían un montón de excusas extrañas.

Y con esa revelación, la peli-azul se sentía como una tonta, había hecho toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo que no era ni por asomo lo que ella había pensado. Sin pensarlo corrió para sentarse a un lado del pelirrojo y poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Oh Nath, y yo comportándome así contigo, ¡Perdóname! ¡Debí dejarte hablar antes de ponerme tan grosera contigo!

Nathaniel tardó un poco en reaccionar, de todas las cosas esperadas esa era la que según él, menos probabilidades tenía de ocurrir. Estaba impactado por lo tanto tardó un poco en corresponderle.

-¿Eso significa que no te irás? ¿No me dejaras? – susurró el dibujante, sus mejillas ardían producto al nerviosismo que sintió de preguntar únicamente eso.

-No Nath, en verdad no me separaré de ti, quiero ayudarte porque en verdad te aprecio. – contestó la oji-azul mientras se separaba de él

Se escuchó un suspiro de las chicas, seguido de algunos sonidos denotando ternura por la escena.

-Discúlpenos en verdad señorita, no sabíamos que usted, su novia, era tan dedicada con él.

\- Yo no soy su novia. -se apresuró a corregir Marinette

Las estudiantes se quedaron calladas, en realidad era algo difícil de creer para ellas e incluso se escuchó un pequeño susurro diciendo: "entonces a usted que le importa, el pelirrojo puede salir con quien le plazca" seguido de un golpe y un quejido.

Marinette ayudó al pelirrojo a sentarse de vuelta en su silla de ruedas, tenían que buscar a sus preocupados amigos para avisarles que ya lo había encontrado. Por fortuna las chicas amablemente accedieron a dejarlo ir, pues ya lo habían retenido con ellas bastante tiempo y entendían que debían dejarlo descansar.

 **Ahhhhh Holaaaaa, les habla Kai-Pain (mi otro seudónimo ¿?) emm no se que decir jaja, pero les agradezco a los que siguen leyendo mi humilde fanfic, que en realidad me está costando mucho esfuerzo porque no sé nada de romances ahhhh**

 **AIUUUDA no puedo más -se muere-**


	11. Un deseo mutuo

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, salieron de aquella cafetería con una sonrisa enorme. Marinette estaba aliviada aunque no podía explicar muy bien la razón, mientras el pelirrojo estaba encantado por el contacto físico con su amada ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cuando ya estaban cerca del punto de reunión acordado previamente con los estudiantes de medicina, se percataron que un grupo de jóvenes parecían estar esperándolos, pues miraban a todas partes, en cuando distinguieron la fogosa melena del artista comenzaron a aplaudir y dar chiflidos.

-¡Miren! ¡La chica de cabello azul lo encontró! - exclamó un muchacho que parecía tener el suéter al revés, debido a que las costuras de este resaltaban en las orillas.

-¡Kredzberg! Estábamos tan preocupados.- se lamentó una voluptuosa chica morena de baja estatura

-¡NATHANIEL! – gritó resaltador saliendo de en medio de todos para ir a encontrarse con el pintor- ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te han secuestrado los aliens? ¿Acaso te hicieron pruebas en el cerebro? ¿Te dijeron porque abducen a las vacas?

-Dejalo respirar resaltador, porque no me jor vienes a reanimar a tu tutor? Porque creo que está muerto – anunció un chico de lentes que se encontraba trayendo a rastras a un inconsciente Just An Extra

El pequeño mencionado dio un pequeño grito, mientras entre bruscas sacudidas le tomaba de los hombros y trataba de hacer reaccionar a su superior.

-Ya es caso perdido, mejor bótenlo a la basura- ordenó una chica de cabellos rizados color negro, piel rosada y silueta alargada – o tírenlo al rio…

-Porque eres así, viernes? – preguntó entre susurros una chica de cuerpo delgado con tono pálido y melena castaña

-Porque se me da la gana. ¿Desde cuándo te atreves a retarme?

La eludida enrojeció ante la pregunta, sin atreverse a contestar, mientras la misma morena de antes se ponía en medio de ellas.

-Deja en paz a Edogeras, ¡por cosas como estas no se atreve nunca a opinar!

\- ¡Ay, ay! que aquí viene Danany al rescate.

-Chicas, por favor, que van a asustar a Nath aún más que hace rato con esa pésima primera impresión que le dimos.

-¿Estos quiénes son?- preguntó entre susurros la peli azul

-Son los amigos de Just An Extra, son algo excéntricos pero no son malos.

-Yo te digo quienes son! – el pequeño moreno se incorporó frente a ellos dándoles un buen susto en el proceso. Respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar de una manera rápida y casi intentendible,a la vez que iba señalando a sus compañeros- El chico alto es Antoine Cavallier, pero le puedes decir caballo; el tipo de lentes se llama Llyod Dietrich, le apodamos Llyardia Diamblia; Ves aquella muchacha de chinos bonitos? Su nombre es Eleanor Love, pero no le hables muy familiar porque su corazón es siniestro, por eso le decimos *Friday; Aquel, el de sueter al revés se llama Agosto Sánchez, es tan distraído que ni siquiera tiene un apodo y nos limitamos a decirle el distraído Agosto, por cierto, viene de tacolandia!; Ahora, esta de aquí, de rasgos asiáticos y rostro enrojecido se llama Yuki Edogawa, únicamente te presta atención si le llamas Edogeras y si no está escuchando la música a un alto volumen, por supuesto; Mi amiga, la morena chaparrita de allá se llama Danielle Gourmelon, pero todos la llamamos Danany; y por último, yo! Me llamo Louis Andriacci Higlighter, pero puedes decirme resaltador. ¡Nos llaman los Transformers!

Marinette en ese instante sentía que toda su cabeza había dado vueltas sin parar ¿era posible para alguien decir tantas palabras por minuto? Acababa de comprobar de que personas asi existían. Pero le mareaba el haberlo comprobado. "Aunque eso último era muy innecesario, encima de que todos tienen apodos extraños. El grupo junto tiene otro apodo, esto no tiene ningún sentido."

-Gracias por la presentación resaltador, pero ¿qué le ha pasado a Just An Extra?- Preguntó el dibujante con preocupación mientras se acercaba- ¿está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Oh, es que se tropezó y rodó por las escaleras.

-¿¡EH!? ¿Se encuentra bien?!

-Bueno yo no me preocuparía porque estas cosas le pasan muy seguido a Justie… ya me cercioré de que no tiene ninguna lesión grave, ¡así que una vez despierte los dos iremos a verte! – aseguró Louis mientras sonreía mostrando anchamente sus dientes.

"¡pero qué clase de vida llevan todas estas personas!" pensó con incredulidad el pelirrojo, a la vez que ponía una cara de terror y sorpresa entremezclados.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, así que te estábamos buscando entre todos. Qué bueno que estás bien Natas – Resaltador se paró detrás de su silla de ruedas y le puso una mano en el hombro de una manera firme – pero creo que es momento de que regreses a tu casa a descansar, últimamente hay una epidemia de infecciones virales y personas en tu condición son más susceptibles a enfermarse, además…

-De que estás hablando Resaltador yo no…

\- Ya tienes las mejillas enrojecidas lo cual significa que estás siendo afectado por la temperatura actual, lo que significa que ahora estas en riesgo a que te de fiebre o alguna otra enfermedad virulenta, y además las pupilas de tus ojos ya están presentando miosis lo cual es un claro indicador de…

-N-no, yo estoy muy bien en realidad… ¡Auch! ¡Ay, Ay, Ay!

La peli-azul no lo había notado, pero el adolescente le había propinado un golpe en el hombro al dibujante.

-¿Lo Ves Marin? ya lo están aquejando los dolores musculares, los cambios de temperatura no son buenos para él…

El artista estaba a punto de protestarle a resaltador el porqué de su accionar hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Marinette posarse en su frente.

\- ¿Tienes frio? ¿Te sientes mal? Vayamos a casa ahora, no quiero que te resfríes… Creo que mejor le llamaré después a Adrien y le explicaré la situación – Aun sintiendo remordimiento por lo que pasó con el rubio, resolvió que la mejor decisión era el bienestar de Nathaniel. "la salud siempre es primero no? Es la mejor decisión y estoy tomando eso en cuenta asi que no es porque haya otro sentimiento de por medio, es solo que es lo correcto…."

Nathaniel se sonrojó y simplemente bajó la mirada; definitivamente no era de caballeros mentir, pero estaba tan emocionado por el leve contacto y la atención que ella tenía hacia él que mejor no dijo nada, tal vez no estaría tan mal ser un poco egoísta algunas veces… Ya después se encargaría de agradecerle apropiadamente a Louis.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de manera cortés del grupo de estudiantes, una vez que se hubieron alejado los extravagantes camaradas comenzaron a armar un jaleo. Estaban al tanto de la situación ocurrida, pues resultaba obvia ante sus ojos, debido a ello comenzaron a felicitar a su compañero más pequeño.

-¡Buena actuación resaltador! Aunque todo lo que dijiste fueron puras sandeces- dijo caballo mientras le revolvía su melena castaña.

\- ¿Esa es la chica que le gusta? Pues no es muy guapa y se ve a kilómetros que es una tonta- agregó Friday, mientras rodaba sus ojos grisáceos.

-¡La acabas de conocer y ya la estas agrediendo! ¡Deberían encarcelarte!

-¿Me pueden explicar qué ocurre? Yo no entiendo nada – habló el distraído Agosto, rascándose la cabeza.

\- tan despistado como siempre, Sánchez. Pasa que resaltador será un gran médico algún día.- dijo Llyod, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. – ¿no es asi chicos?... ¿chicos?... ¡Ay no! Me volvieron a dejar – se lamentó el joven dando un triste suspiro al darse cuenta que tan velozmente como se habían reunido, estaban retirándose.

Estaba por retirarse, cuando al levantar la cabeza, justo por la entrada de la plazuela pudo divisar dos figuras lejanas en un parque solitario "Que extraño... a esta hora no hay nadie allá, oh bueno, supongo que será mi imaginación" se dijo a sí mismo "Llyardia", agitando la cabeza como para tratar de alejar aquella ilusión.

Pero no se había equivocado, justo en ese lugar, se encontraba cierto rubio tratando de desahogar el rechazo y desplazamiento que había sufrido.

-Ya no volvió, ya no regresó…- Gruñó Adrien mientras pateaba una maltrecha pelota de futbol.

-Viejo, Nathaniel se había perdido, creo que es entendible… en cierta parte. – Nino trató de calmar los ánimos mientras recibía y devolvía el pase.

-No, no la excuses, estaba conmigo, ¡pudo pedirme que le ayudara! – volvió a hablar el rubio regresándole el balón con mayor fuerza que antes.

-Recuerda que Nath no es la persona más sociable del mundo, quizás se hubiera asustado si te hubiera visto a ti… - el moreno gimoteo un poco por el impacto de la pelota contra su tobillo. – el pelinegro hablaba cada vez más bajo mientras continuaba con aquella extraña rutina deportiva que crearon.

-¿¡Cómo va a ser eso!? ¿¡Cómo!? Explícalo porque no lo entiendo, en una situación de emergencia cualquier ayuda es buena y uno no se pone a pensar si el extraviado es tímido o no ¿Lo comprendes? Ese hombre la apartó de mi lado cuando estábamos pasando un buen momento, ¡y ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de estar presente! Me siento tan frustrado – elevando la voz, el rubio le propinó un gran golpe al balón, el cual terminó por destrozarse antes de llegar con su amigo.

Nino enmudeció "creo que fue una buena idea dejar que Alya se adelantara a su casa es un alivio que no se llegó a topar con Adrien… creo que él está perdiendo los estribos, tal vez si ella lo hubiera visto en este estado se lo hubiera contado a Marinette, y eso le quitaría muchos puntos." analizó mirándole con seriedad, procesó un poco lo que iba a decir a continuación, su amigo le estaba pareciendo irreconocible en esos instantes.

-Adrienator, tranquilízate, ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo? ¡Tú no eres así! Reflexiona un poco antes de perder la cabeza por favor, ya me contaste como ocurrió que ella se alejó de ti, ¿pero porque no tomas en cuenta lo que pasó antes con ella? Acaso puso alguna resistencia a tus lanzados coqueteos? – Al notar que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en el rubio comenzó a ir de manera progresivamente fluida al punto que quería tocar- ¿No acaso…? ¿Marinette te pareció que preciosa sobre todo por aquel elaborado peinado que tenía?, ¿no te parecía como si se hubiera preparado solo para verte a ti?; ella también aceptó tomar tu mano, incluso una vez sentados tardaron un poco en soltarse, ¿no te parece un poco sugerente aquello?; y por último deberías considerar esas sonrisas que se compartieron mutuamente el día de hoy. Creo que serías muy despistado si no te das cuenta que…

El ceño fruncido del modelo se suavizó ante esas palabras, recordando todos aquellos sucesos que había compartido con la peli azul, fue entonces que el gesto de su rostro cambió radicalmente a la vez que se abrían sus ojos, como si de repente el secreto mas grande del universo se hubiera revelado ante él.

-¡Es verdad Nino!, ¡tienes razón! ¿Será cierto? ¿Será que?..- el rubio lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras su amigo asentía con seguridad, sonrió triunfalmente para finalizar sentenciando- ¡ya no le caigo mal a Marinette!

El moreno estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas ante la "gran revelación" que tuvo el modelo.

-Viejo, eres un caso perdido… - suspiró con fuerza, mientras estrellaba la palma con su frente – está más claro que el agua, Lo más seguro es que tú ¡le gustas!

-No digas sandeces, no quiero ilusionarme justo ahora que voy perdiendo… - murmuró revolviéndose la rebelde melena con desesperación.

-Si no me crees, entonces olvídate de esto e invítala a otra cita, pero esta vez debes ir tu solo. si mi teoría es cierta, ella volverá a reaccionar de esa manera contigo. Vamos, demuéstrame que un Agreste no se rinde tan fácilmente. ¡Invítala todos los días que tengas libres!

-De acuerdo, probaremos tu palabra, ahora la invitaré a patinar, y si no pasa nada, la invitaré a jugar videojuegos, y si aún no pasa nada, la llevaré de picnic.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el celular del modelo comenzara a sonar, era Marinette, quien entre tartamudeos se estaba disculpando de lo ocurrido y le explicaba por qué hizo aquello, le contó a manera de excusa que había sido contratada como la cuidadora de Nath. El corazón de Adrien sintió un poco de alivio ante aquellas palabras debido a que ahora entendía todo, su chica era muy amable por aceptar el trabajo y tomárselo tan en serio. Y era eso, solo un trabajo. O al menos eso esperaba él.

Una vez terminada aquella corta conversación, la muchacha de la melena azul sintió que su espíritu descansaba, ya todo estaba arreglado y ahora solo tenía que esperar la llegada de Just An Extra.

\- ¿Hoy beberemos chocolate? Jeje, a Agosto le hubiera gustado, me comentó que lo que más extraña de su hogar es el zamparse litros y litros de chocolate durante este mes. – comentó el pelirrojo, mientras iba entrando a la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿El que era de "tacolandia"? – Marinette se movía por toda la cocina en busca de otros ingredientes para preparar la cena, ante la mirada algo confundida del artista

-México, es de México...

\- Ah, ya entiendo, es por eso que el pequeño dijo eso, vaya, dicen que tienen más platillos típicos además de esos tacos tan crujientes… jaja, creo que soy un poco ignorante en este sentido.

-¡Crujientes! Agosto me dijo que en realidad son blandos.

La peliazul dejó caer un trasto mientras giraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba perpleja.

\- ¿Qué, Blandos? ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué extraño! ¡No te creo!

-Claro, porque si no fuera así… ¿cómo justificas el corazón blandito de los mexicanos? -mencionó sonriente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Marinette comenzó a reír incontrolablemente por aquel comentario

-Jajajaja Me estas tomando el pelo, jaja deja de jugar conmigo jajaja.

No paró de reír durante esa fracción de tiempo que estuvieron juntos, se dio cuenta que Nathaniel era muy ocurrente, sus comentarios denotaban que su imaginación era muy activa y no solo a la hora de plasmar las cosas en papel. Ya estaba perdiendo la timidez ante ella, lo cual le daba una inmensa felicidad; otra faceta más descubierta en el pelirrojo, tanta era su emoción que sentía su corazón acelerarse al mirarlo a los ojos, pero seguía pensando que seguramente era porque no conocía esa parte de él.

Encendieron la televisión cuando se sentaron juntos en el sillón de la sala, mientras disfrutaban el espumoso elixir de cacao decidieron ver una película de nueva emisión, la cual narraba la historia de un pintoresco personaje que enfrentaba con la amabilidad como arma un mundo violento y frio, sin discriminar nunca a nadie por su pasado lograba cambiar la vida de muchos criminales que habían vivido con el mundo dándoles la espalda. Lo más extraño era que el protagonista, tenía un gran parecido físico a…

-Ese protagonista se parece mucho a ti, sobre todo cuando pierde los anteojos y le crece el cabello. ¿Tú qué opinas Nath?

\- ¿En serio lo crees? Pues yo creo que no

-¿Eh? ¿En serio piensas que no te pareces? Vamos, dime un dialogo que haya dicho y comprobaremos que te ves igual que ese personaje. Si haces la mímica de dicho dialogo te daré puntos extra.

El pelirrojo suspiró, mientras acomodaba su rostro entre su pulgar e índice, tratando de recordar algo, unos segundos después, sin previo aviso, giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y susurrarle.

\- No me importa lo que digan o piensen de ti, no me importa tus actos sucios del pasado ni tu doble vida del presente, porque a mí todo lo que me importa es pasar el futuro a tu lado. Digan lo que digan, mi deseo es protegerte por siempre y para siempre con todo mi ser.- de manera gentil, tomó su mano para besarla con suavidad a la par que cerraba los ojos.- Nada de eso importa porque… - sus mejillas enrojecieron por su propia osadía, se quedó mirándole en silencio sin soltar sus manos… ya no podía continuar el dialogo aunque lo recordaba claramente en su mente. Pero tenía tantas ganas de decírselo

 _"Porque de verdad… te amo"_

Por su parte, la muchacha se sintió impactada de la increíble actuación del pelirrojo, estaba impresionada y no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba que precisamente eligiera la escena donde el héroe le declara su amor a la mujer de calle que llamó su atención desde el primer momento.

-Q-que increíble a-actuación – elogió la muchacha con voz temblorosa – ¿lle-llevaste algún c-cur-curso de de teatro?

-Yo no estoy actuando… jamás tendría que hacerlo contigo – aseguró mientras la miraba con intensidad

La joven no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Nathaniel, sentía que eran como un inmenso mar de bonitos colores, que la envolvía por completo en paz y calidez, entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo; o al menos, calmar su corazón que palpitaba ansioso apenas había escuchado sus últimas palabras. Ya no existía nadie más en su universo que ella y aquel magnifico artista.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el dibujante, el cual fue acercando su rostro al de ella con lentitud, disfrutando el verla tan cerca, ignorando por completo su timidez.

Miles de emociones combinadas con palabras surcaron la mente de ambos durante esos segundos.

 _"Mari siempre has sido tan bonita por dentro y por fuera, y estos días no han hecho más que crecer este sentimiento que tengo desde el primer día que te vi. Conocerte tan de cerca hace que me vuelva aún más loco por ti. No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con estar así de cerca de ti…"_ el pelirrojo se iba deleitando con ver esos finos labios que permanecían entreabiertos, como invitándole a probarlos.

 _"Siento como si estuviera traicionando mi amor por Adrien…pero… ¿porque no puedo apartarme? ¿Porque no puedo decirte que no en este momento? eres muy bueno y en estos días he aprendido a quererte más y más. Tal vez me he estado mintiendo a mi misma…"_ el cuerpo de la joven se estaba paralizado, no le respondía, este se resistía a romper el contacto.

 _"Al menos por este momento, deseo con todo mi corazón… que nada de esto se detenga"_ ese instante era único, tenían el mismo pensamiento en ambas consciencias, como si estuvieran sincronizando por completo, preparándose al dulce contacto.

Marinette cerró los ojos con lentitud; ya podía sentir como la respiración del pelirrojo comenzaba a fundirse con la suya, sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios indicándole que lo mejor estaba por venir y se aferró con fuerza a las suaves manos del pelirrojo

-NATAAAAAAASSS, ADIVINA QUIEN YA SE ENCUENTRA MEJORRRRRR. ¡Te he traído esos bollos de azúcar rellenos de jalea de fresa y cubierto de glaseado que tanto te gustan! Incluí en nuestra bolsa de hoy esta bebida azucarada sabor a gelatina con extra de azúcar y químicos insalubres y también podemos… - EL pelinegro, quien ya se había acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar a la puerta, anunciaba su llegada tratando de meter una enorme bolsa por la estrecha puerta de la casa, bolsa que por cierto le dificultaba la vista- Me costó mucho deshacerme de resaltador pero por suerte estaban transmitiendo 31 minutos y entonces…– un sonido sordo indicaba que había dejado caer la bolsa con chucherías. Se quedó pálido al ver que ambos jóvenes estaban sentados a extremos de aquel sofá, aunque escondían su rostro con las manos pudo ver los mil colores que ambos trataban de ocultar.

 _"Oh Uh… creo que acabo de arruinar algo importante… ¿será un buen momento para saltar por la ventana?"_

* * *

 **NGHNGGNNN! estoy por entrar a examenes finales, asi que no me maten por haber traido un episodio tan corto xD**

 **gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad me agradó mucho ver que el episodio pasado lo recibieron tan bien, me da mucha motivación para seguir - _trolleando_ \- adelante. si dejan comentarios me dan ideas para seguir escribiendo, que como he dicho antes el romance es un género que me da muchos dolores de cabeza :(**

 **por cierto free, por favor hazte una cuenta en fanfiction o algo, en verdad me caes bien y me duele no contestarte en forma ;.; xD**

 **No maten a Justie!**

 **Ni a mi tampoco :( xD**

 **por cierto la amiga de Justie, Friday, se llama así en alusión a Merlina, de los locos addams xD**


	12. El fin de un gran sueño

Como ya había llegado su relevo, Marinette se apresuró a salir del lugar, estaba muy confundida y se despidió de una manera brusca de ambos muchachos. Nathaniel por su parte se sentía extraño, tenía muchos sentimientos en la cabeza, por un lado se sentía como un aprovechado por haberse aventurado a ir más adelante después de esos diálogos que eran solo eso, unos diálogos de una película, ¿lo convertía eso en un pervertido? No quería que su musa lo viera asi; pero por otro lado, se sentía con una inmensa euforia en su interior, porque ella no había mostrado resistencia cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, al contrario parecía haber aceptado. Si bien estaba un poco frustrado por no haberse apresurado a unir sus labios con ella, no estaba enojado con Just An Extra, pues pensaba que después de todo era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos muy rápido. Aunque el pelinegro estaba muerto de vergüenza una vez que se enteró del momento que arruinó.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron mucho en la vida de Nathaniel, Ahora Marinette pasaba mucho más tiempo con él todos los días, comenzaron a compartir más cosas debido a esto, ya no solo se trataba de comer juntos y platicar de cosas triviales, ahora se habían creado costumbres para cada día de la semana , tenían una rutina que nunca era repetitiva; Los lunes veían películas de nueva emisión, mientras bebían algo caliente; los martes y jueves solían ir pasear a los parques de París mientras iban contándose cosas del pasado, recuerdos, alegrías, sueños a futuro, planes, anécdotas graciosas, entre otras cosas; los miércoles pedían comida rápida mientras jugaban videojuegos o dibujaban juntos; y por último, los viernes se iban a ver algún espectáculo artístico que estuviera en la ciudad. El cambio en su relación fue tan grande que incluso en la escuela, para sorpresa de todos, hacían juntos todas las actividades que implicaran hacer equipo.

Tenían mucho tiempo para todas esas actividades debido a que ahora Just An Extra aparecía un par de horas después de lo acordado cuando fue contratado como cuidador, pero no era su culpa, acontecía que una vez finalizadas sus clases en la facultad, solía ser seguido por Resaltador durante un buen rato ya que el pequeño se había encariñado con el dibujante y siempre trataba de ir a visitarlo; pero, aunque tenía una mente prodigiosa seguía siendo muy joven, por lo tanto no podía estar fuera de su casa tan tarde y al pelinegro le costaba mucho que el pequeño entendiera eso.

Al final acordaron junto a la joven Dupain Cheng, que los fines de semana solo el pelinegro cuidaría de Nathaniel, debido a varias razones, empezando con el gran esfuerzo de Marinette, ya toda una experta en cuidados para con el dibujante, llegaba todos los días cuando aún no salía el sol y regresaba a su casa cuando la luna estaba en su punto máximo del cielo; otro factor de aquella decisión era la mencionada testarudez de cierto superdotado por ir a visitarlo seguido, incluso "los transformers" se habían apuntado a hacerle compañía al pelirrojo los fines de semana.

Esos días en los que los universitarios invadían su casa eran un desastre total debido al choque de personalidades entre todos ellos, pero debía admitirlo, lo hacían reir demasiado con sus ocurrencias; hablar con "caballo" era como estar hablando con una persona de una edad muy mayor, pues tenía muchas cosas que contar, aunque tenía la mala costumbre de dormir en cualquier lugar y posiciones inhumanas; Friday y Danany solían pelearse mucho, pero extrañamente sus ingeniosas discusiones parecían un show de comedia; en cuanto a Llyod, era la persona más amable, cortés y razonable de todas, al menos hasta que alguien empezaba a hablarle sobre películas y directores, en ese momento la cordura del chico de lentes se perdía por completo, era un cinéfilo bastante estricto; Edogeras era un misterio a los ojos de Nathaniel, pues esta al principio le parecía bastante tranquila y tímida, hasta que un dia escuchó por error el reproductor de música de ella, fue toda una sorpresa darse cuenta que esa chica que se cohibía por cualquier cosa era una metalera de corazón; Aunque sin duda el más increíble de todos era Agosto, era simpático y solía reír por todo, pero era una persona que difícilmente estaba consciente del día en el que estaba viviendo, la razón por la que se sorprendía con él, es porque decían que era una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación y honestamente eso le era muy difícil de creer.

El talentoso artista no podía estar más encantado con aquella vida, sobretodo porque aun pasaba cinco días enteros compartiendo muchos bellos instantes a lado de la peliazul, cada día que pasaba con su amada lo guardaba con cariño en un lugar especial de su corazón.

Recordaba lo hermosa que se veía su musa con esa graciosa marca de pintura verde en la mejilla, producto a la pequeña pelea de pincelazos que tuvieron mientras pintaban un mural de una tarea escolar; a su memoria también llegó aquel momento en donde la escuchó cantar por primera vez, ella estaba cocinando mientras con su hermosa voz tarareaba "Nada cambiará mi amor por ti" , Nathaniel suspiraba de solo recordar cómo se estremeció su alma aquella vez, y aunque ignoraba (o al menos se esforzaba en no pensarlo) a quien estaba dedicada dicha canción, se prometió a si mismo que encontraría una melodía adecuada para poder cantársela; después, en su mente apareció aquella ocasión en la que entraron a ver una película al cine, pero con una historia tan mala y efectos especiales de una muy mala calidad, que terminaron riendo a grandes carcajadas de esta, aunque poco tiempo después los sacaron de la sala, no pararon de hacer malos chistes respecto al filme y quedó como una anécdota divertida; otro momento maravilloso que compartieron fue cuando se sentaron bajo un árbol a observar la lluvia de estrellas anunciada para ese día, ese instante fue uno de esos en los que estuvieron muy juntos el uno del otro, muy cerca, ninguno lo mencionó, pero era obvio que tenían el mismo deseo sobre ese momento, no querían que terminara.

Pero para su desgracia, más pronto que tarde llegó el reencuentro que marcaría el fin de aquella amena etapa. Junto con algunas desgracias de por medio.

Ocurrió un jueves en la mañana, justo antes de salir con dirección a la escuela, tanto él como Marinette se sorprendieron mucho de ver un taxi estacionándose justo frente a su casa, y aún más cuando los padres de este salieron de dicho automóvil.

Los señores Kurtzberg eran personas de los más imponentes, así que no pudieron evitar quedarse inmóviles, mientras los observaban bajar de su transporte. Los recién llegados se percataron de su presencia y les dedicaron una mirada un poco gélida.

-Bu-buenos días señores Kurtzberg… - saludó la joven Dupain Cheng, entre susurros.

-B-bienvenidos a casa… papá… mamá… - murmuró Nathaniel, mientras se apresuraba a guardar ese cuadernillo de dibujos que hacía unos minutos le estaba mostrando a la peliazul

-Nathaniel… Marinette… veo que se dirigen ya a la escuela… - respondió su madre analizándolos de pies a cabeza, frunció los labios, como ordenando las ideas de lo que diría a continuación- Bien… te aviso que nos ausentaremos y no nos encontraran cuando regresen, ya que tu padre irá a reportarse a su empresa y yo iré a entregar unos documentos en mi oficina. Pero les ruego de la manera más atenta que nos esperen para el anochecer, pues nos gustaría cenar con ustedes y agradecerle a esta amable jovencita y a ese caballeroso doctor que te ayudó estos días. – dicho esto, la bella dama tomó el brazo de su esposo para ir rumbo a su casa, sin ninguna palabra que añadir, pasaron de largo a ambos jóvenes que seguían congelados por la impresión.

"Pasaron un poco más de un mes sin ver a su hijo, y esta es la manera en la que lo saludan? Es una pena… debe sentirse muy mal…" pensó Marinette, mientras veía a Nathaniel apretando aquella manta que cubría sus piernas, por toda la convivencia que había tenido con él, ya sabía que significaba ese gesto.

-No estés triste, ellos te quieren mucho aunque no lo demuestren…- musitó con dulzura la muchacha, a la par que comenzaba a empujar de aquella silla de ruedas.

-¿De veras lo crees? – respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Sí, creo que no quieren que te falte nada, por eso se esfuerzan tanto con sus empleos…

-… ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó el joven, dedicándole una sonrisa. Las palabras nunca alcanzarían para demostrar la gratitud que sentía de que ella estuviera a su lado.

Y después de aquello, se fueron en silencio hacia el colegio, ambos tenían varias cosas en la mente.

De cierta manera sabían que ya estaba llegando el momento de abandonar la rutina que habían creado juntos, ante la llegada de los progenitores del pelirrojo ya no había ninguna necesidad de seguir contratando cuidadores, y aun cuando ellos fueran algo irresponsables con su hijo, Nathaniel ya hacía mucho que tenía lograda una independencia casi total en sus actividades diarias. Los días felices junto a su amada, y las animadas madrugadas conversando con Just An Extra iban a terminar esa misma noche.

Después de pasar todas las clases ausentes, y una insípida salida a un área verde cercana, llegó la hora de la inesperada e indeseada cena de aquel día. Ahí estaban, Just An Extra, Marinette y Nathaniel, con un rostro triste, mirándose entre ellos en completo silencio, mientras los señores Kurtzberg les agradecían a los dos primeros por los servicios prestados y el tiempo dedicado para con su hijo, esto mientras degustaban los lujosos alimentos que habían comprado para esa noche.

Al poco rato de aquella lamentable reunión, justo cuando el intimidante padre del pelirrojo fue a la cocina para poder recoger el postre, "Justie" se disculpó para poder retirarse antes, pues tenía que regresar a su casa para estudiar, pues al otro día presentaría un examen muy importante. Se fue no sin antes prometerle a Nathaniel que lo visitaría en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando partió, Marinette, quien se había quedado sola en aquella incomoda comida pensó que ese momento ya no podría empeorar más… para poder calmar su ansiedad metió las manos en su bolso, en busca del regalo que el artista le había dado unos días antes, durante los primeros días que lo tuvo a su cuidado… ver ese dibujo la calmaba

Pero ya no estaba.

Aquel valioso presente ya no estaba, sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, pues la última vez que lo vio fue mientras estaba cocinando por la tarde… Se puso de pie velozmente, pues estaba al tanto de como los padres del dibujante se oponían a que estuviera tan adentrado en el arte, tenía que recuperar el preciado objeto antes de que fuera encontrado.

Pero cuando escuchó un escándalo en la cocina, supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!? – La voz furiosa del señor Kurtzberg resonó repentinamente, como si se hubiera topado con un muerto, sus pasos fuertes retumbaron desde la cocina hacia el comedor, exigía a gritos una explicación.

La señora de la casa también se asustó por aquel repentino cambio en el humor de su marido, pero lo entendió en cuanto este apareció frente a ella, con el retrato de Marinette en las manos.

-P-papá puedo explicarlo – tartamudeó sin pensarlo el joven en silla de ruedas – Y-yo…

-¡Nathaniel! Maldita sea, te dije que dejaras ese estúpido vicio de seguir dibujando, no te deja nada bueno y acaso me obedeciste?! - El rostro del hombre estaba enrojecido a causa de la ira, miraba acusadoramente a su aterrado hijo, pues era obvio que era suyo debido a la firma que tenía el papel… - ¿Crees que podrás vivir bien de esto? Deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces, que esto no te va a dar de comer, si sigues haciendo estas cosas, jamás vas a lograr nada y como hombre debes ser el que sustente tu hogar

-E-eso lo sé pero pero tu antes me enseñabas que que debo ser feliz con lo que elija dedicarme porque eso…

-NO me hables del pasado, pues antes no teníamos ni para comer, ese hombre que fue tu padre alguna vez era un inútil pobretón, lo que sea que te haya dicho yo en ese tiempo olvídalo, pues no me sirvió para nada.

-Ba-basta por favor, n-no digas esas cosas.

\- Además no tienes futuro para estas cosas, mira esta cosa, ¿se supone que es tu amiga? Esto que hiciste es una basura, jamás vas a lograr nada con estas cosas mediocres – diciendo esto, su padre tomó ese dibujo y lo hizo mil pedazos frente a sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban a punto de quebrar en llanto- mejor déjalo para gente que SI tiene talento.

Su esposa se apresuró a intervenir ante aquella escena, pues Marinette seguía presente y no quería dejarle aún más malas impresiones, se disculpó rápidamente con ella por lo presencia, rápidamente tomó del brazo a su cónyuge para ir a hablar con él en las habitaciones de arriba y tranquilizar un poco las cosas. Dejando solos a ambos jóvenes en el comedor.

Para este punto, Nathaniel ya se encontraba derramando lágrimas quedamente, no sabía diferenciar que le dolía más, las palabras hirientes, su dibujo que ahora era simple polvo, o que su padre hubiera cambiado tanto… la familia amorosa que alguna vez tuvo ya no existía.

La peli azul volvió a observarlo, el dibujante nuevamente estaba apretando esa cobija en sus piernas, tal como en la mañana. Sabía lo que pensaba y por eso no dudó en sus palabras al comenzar a hablarle.

-Nath… por favor, no hagas caso de lo que te dijo, tu eres muy talentoso, eres un genio con los lápices y las pinturas, por favor no tomes en serio esto…

-No es la primera vez que me dice eso… a veces… cuando te dicen mucho las mismas cosas, te lo empiezas a creer…

-vayamos afuera, eso te anima un poco ¿no es así? Me has dicho que te gusta observar la luna cuando estas triste.

-…

Salieron para observar la vista, pero para su mala suerte el cielo se encontraba nublado, así que la peliazul trató de alentar a su destrozado amigo. Ella también tenía un hilo en la garganta por lo que había presenciado, así que no sabía muy bien que cosa decirle.

\- creo que tus padres no quieren que pases lo mismo que ellos, tal vez por eso… tal vez…

\- el dinero no compra el amor, ni la felicidad tampoco… y ellos no parecen entenderlo - Aseguró el artista, su voz tembló un poco con las palabras finales, levantó la mirada para buscar algo de consuelo en el cielo de París, o al menos, para tratar de evitar el ponerse a llorar con fuerza.. – A veces, aun con su compañía… me siento muy solo…

En ese momento, Marinette no pudo evitar sentir lástima, su corazón le dolía al ver sufrir de esa manera a su ahora muy querido amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó por la espalda, cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo del joven tensarse debido a la sorpresa. Trató de brindarle tranquilidad acariciando con suavidad los ahora fornidos brazos del dibujante. Quería demostrarle de esa manera que no iba a dejarlo solo. Y fue algo que Nathaniel entendió a la perfección.

\- perdóname, todo esto ha sido mi culpa… Podrías… ¿hacerme otro dibujo? - preguntó la joven mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de este.- me confortaba mucho verlo y por eso lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados, era especial para mí.

-Pero son basura…

-No, tu padre te está haciendo creer eso para que lo dejes, pero…

-Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez sea momento de pensar en cosas realistas… Lo siento Mari- diciendo esto, el pelirrojo tomó de las manos a la peliazul y les depositó un pequeño beso– Disculpa las molestias, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí por esto y por muchas cosas más, tu siempre serás la primera en mi corazón…Pero ya no quiero que te preocupes más por esto, porque he decidido rendirme.

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron ante tales palabras pero no sabía distinguir si aquello fue por la inesperada confesión, tal vez un poco fuera de lugar para ese momento; o por verlo rendirse a ese sueño que estuvo persiguiendo.

-No! olvídate de eso, no digas esas cosas, no puedes simplemente dejarlo porque tus padres no acepten tus sueños.

\- Tal vez es mejor no arriesgarse al fracaso…

Ante esas últimas palabras de parte del joven Kurtzberg, Marinette lo soltó, mientras dejaba escapar un bufido denotando evidente molestia.

-No, eso sí que no, no, simplemente ¡no puedo creer que unas simples palabras te afecten tanto! Creo que te has olvidado de como diariamente practicas tus técnicas de dibujo, no voy a permitir que alguien como tú se dé por vencido tan fácilmente. Si vas a ponerte a pensar cosas asi, creo que mejor te dejaré aquí solo, no quiero escucharte decir un montón de sandeces. Nos vemos después Nathaniel.

-¿¡Eeh!?

Sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de contestar, la ojiazul le dio la espalda y se alejó con rapidez del lugar, sus pasos eran fuertes debido a la frustración contenida en su pecho. Alcanzó a escuchar a los padres de este discutir desde el segundo piso de aquella casa, asi que no se molestó en despedirse de ellos.

Una vez afuera del lugar y recorrida cierta distancia, su guardiana salió de su escondite para reclamarle su accionar.

-¿¡Marinette, pero qué ocurre!? ¡Se supone que hoy es el último día que tuviste como su cuidadora! ¿En verdad vas a dejar que todo termine así? ¡Pensé que ya eran amigos!

\- lo dejé solo porque tenía que dejarlo pensar un poco, además me desesperé con esas cosas que andaba diciendo

-¿Pero no crees que necesitaba de tu apoyo ahora mismo?

\- No me malinterpretes Tikki – la peliazul le dedicó una mirada de tranquilidad mientras le decía esto y acto seguido sacó su teléfono- me he retirado por ahora pero no lo estoy abandonando, es solo que no podré hacer esto por mi cuenta… No voy a permitir que Nathaniel siga sufriendo esto ni un solo día más.

La pequeña kwami miró a su protegida con cierta confusión, aun con la experiencia de 5000 años siendo la fiel compañera de todas las ladybug, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría la peli azul. Pero si estaba segura de algo, y ese algo era que Marinette ya no sentía un cariño pequeño por el pelirrojo, pues hacía muchos días, que ya no mencionaba nada de Adrien.

"Ojalá que ella también se haya dado cuenta de lo que su corazón quiere gritar" pensó la Catarina, mientras observaba con detenimiento como la chica de dulces coletas tenía un gesto de extrema seriedad mientras sostenía el teléfono y mantenía una conversación.

-

El arroz se ha cocido! :D adivinen quien ya salió de vacaciones y podrá actualizar más seguido 3 bueno al menos hasta que pase ese desastre de concurso de guiones al que quiero entrar :'D

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, tres personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior hasta este momento, las amo (?)

FREE y sus amigos harán cameo algun dia en este fanfic... xD jajaja ok no. pero si me divierte lo que me cuentas y la verdad no encontré tu cuenta en fanfiction, soy una tonti. :( mejor hablame tu (?)


	13. Esperanzas

-Y-yo- es que yo, quiero saber, quiero decirte, t-tal v-vez t-tu y-yo.

Sus manos no paraban de sudar, incluso parecía que no se iban a detener aun cuando ya había reunido el valor suficiente como para llamar su atención. Se había quedado paralizado frente a ella.

Era inevitable, aquellos enormes ojos azules lo intimidaban mucho, pero no porque le tuviera miedo, o porque pensara que en cualquier momento ella le avergonzaría en frente de todos.

No, Marinette Dupain Cheng no encajaba con aquella descripción. Lo cierto era que le daba mucha pena que tuviera que ver su rostro, enrojecido a causa de la emoción; definitivamente era obvio que estaba loco por ella. Y aun con todos los días que había compartido junto a la peliazul, no le era posible dejar de reaccionar así.

Trato de articular alguna palabra, pero sus pensamientos no lograban ponerse en orden. Fue entonces que a su memoria llegaron unas palabras de una voz conocida.

 _"Júrame que se lo harás saber, que no vas a_ _acobardarte_ _como yo... creo que te dije esas palabras sin pensar en qué pasa si te pones nervioso frente a ella, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es imaginarte que podría pasar si_ _Marinette_ te corresponde"

Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y fue entonces que se atrevió a decir lo que tanto había guardado.

-Es momento de que lo sepas, es que yo, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti... siempre he deseado con todas mis fuerzas estar a tu lado, y compartir muchas más cosas con tu compañía, yo, si tú me lo permites quiero amarte por siempre y para siempre, y tienes que saber que aun con el pasar de los días no logro sacarte de mi mente, pues tu eres el mundo en el que quiero vivir, eres la persona con la que quiero permanecer.

Dijo aquellas palabras con tal seguridad, que su profunda voz no tembló ni un poco con esa confesión.

Nathaniel observó cómo su musa llevaba las manos a su boca, como muestra de sorpresa, abría los ojos aún más que antes y sus cejas se encontraban muy levantadas. Observó que aquellos cristalinos zafiros se volvían llorosos.

-Oh Nath – respondió Marinette con la voz entrecortada- no te imaginas cuanto estuve esperando a que este momento llegara. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti... mi dulce dulce pelirrojo.

-Quieres entonces... - la mirada del dibujante brillaba de emoción- ¿t-t-te gustaría ser mi novia?

El pelirrojo no esperaba obtener como respuesta un cálido abrazo de la muchacha, su cuerpo volvió a temblar mientras ella temblaba repartía tímidos besos en su rostro ¿era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Se sintió eufórico en aquel momento, era una felicidad tan grande que no experimentaba desde hace mucho, pues su vida se había quedado llena de desgracias desde aquel accidente en el que perdió la movilidad de sus piernas; pero eso ya no importaba, pues ahora tenía a su amada en sus brazos, siendo condenadamente feliz.

Pero aquella felicidad fue rota en el instante en que sintió un firme toque en el hombro.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Nathaniel Kurtzberg! Otra vez durmiendo, cuantas veces te he dicho que esto es una grave falta de respeto – Su profesora de química, la señora Mendeleiev tenía el rostro enrojecido debido a la indignación- si vuelves a hacer algo así en mi clase, me encargaré personalmente de llevarte con el director para asegurarme que te suspendan.

Nathaniel sabía que aquello no era verdad, pues, desde que había regresado del hospital se quedaba dormido en las clases y nunca había tenido represalias a ese comportamiento, su cansancio extremo se debía por completo a que, pasaba noches y madrugadas enteras conversando mientras paseaba por la ciudad con cierto pelinegro. En realidad le parecía injusto que le dieran un trato especial por ser inválido, pero al menos en ese momento le pareció útil, ese día en especial no se sentía de humor para que lo regañaran, ya le estaba yendo muy mal en todo y seria aún más insoportable que empeorara.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza, no distinguía si lo hacía para despertarse o para reprimir sus inmensas ganas de llorar sin parar. Tenía razones de sobra para estar triste.

Primero, la noche anterior tuvo que presenciar con sumo pesar como su padre iba metiendo en aquella bolsa de basura todos sus utensilios para dibujar o pintar,o al menos, los que tenía en su hogar; pero de cualquier manera era terrible, pues los otros que tenía en aquella casa abandonada eran irrecuperables, pues tenia miedo de volver y por lo tanto tampoco se lo quiso confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a Just An Extra o a Marinette, pues temía que se hicieran daño al ir a aquella construcción abandonada. De cualquier manera sus progenitores habían amenazado con vigilar cada una de sus actividades de manera obsesiva.

En segundo lugar, su musa lo había estado evitando por toda la mañana, eso le dolía a tal grado que le costaba respirar, sentía como si tuviera un nudo permanente en su estómago ¿tanto la había ofendido? ni siquiera le mantenía la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Había echado a perder todo con ella en una sola noche y con solo unas palabras.

 _¿Cuándo se irá a acabar todo esto? Me he dado por vencido en la única ocupación que deseaba con todo mi corazón y en el proceso he hecho molestar a la chica de mis sueños. Cuando ella se fue, mis padres decidieron llamarme solo para seguir recriminándome que todo ese escándalo fue culpa mía por no ser prudente y obedecerles. Incluso pusieron en duda mi aprecio por ellos. ¿Será que todos llegamos a ese momento de la vida donde cuestionamos la razón de nuestra existencia? Porque justo eso siento en este momento._

Había regresado al mismo lugar donde empezó, estaba solo y con una incapacidad de por vida. Eso le destrozaba, su vista se nublaba frecuentemente debido a las amargas lágrimas que amenazaban salir cada cierto tiempo por sus bellos ojos aguamarina.

La campana anunció que era hora de salida. Nathaniel suspiró largamente, pensando en cómo el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido, como si simplemente se hubiera escurrido entre sus dedos. Trató de pensar que haría mientras esperaba a que sus padres fueran por él, pues habían insistido en que irían a recogerlo, tenía solo dos opciones: quedarse en el salón de clases (definitivamente muy arriesgado, se darán cuenta de que me siento muy triste, y es probable que Chloe se burle) salir al patio a pasar el rato (demasiado triste, no conviene estar cerca de los demás). Al final decidió que simplemente se pasearía por la escuela de un lado a otro, hasta que escuchara el sonido del automóvil de sus padres.

-pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí ¡Nathaniel, ¿cómo estás? - sintió que le llamaban, una voz conocida y amigable iba detrás de él.

-Ah, Hola Alya, ¿se te ofrece algo? - respondió el pelirrojo, presuroso por evadir contacto, no se sentía con mucho humor.

-No, nada, solo quería saludar al chico que me robó a mi amiga durante las últimas semanas - musitó la morena con una seriedad sorpresiva, casi con un aire ofendido -me sorprende que no esté junto a ti.

El aludido enrojeció ante lo dicho "Genial, lo que faltaba"

-No era mi intención... si te ofendí... con... eso

Alya soltó una risa ante lo dicho, era evidente que le tomaba el pelo

-No seas ingenuo, solo estoy jugando contigo. Aunque lo último sí que era verdad ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-Y-yo n-no lo…

-Bueno eso no importa, ven, vamos afuera, si no te molesta acompañarme claro, quisiera ir a comprar unas pastillas que necesito y solo venden en la farmacia que abrieron apenas cerca de aqui.

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes mal?

La morena abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa- ¡C-claro que N-no! jeje, son pastillas de menta, no sabes cómo me gustan esos caramelos, aunque Marinette siempre me dice que son para ancianas.

Nathaniel soltó una risita ante eso último, no pudo evitar imaginar a su musa diciendo aquellas palabras, aceptó ir con su compañera mientras esta lo ayudaba con la silla de ruedas.

Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente, de entre una abertura en los casilleros salió Marinette, con una cara de enorme satisfacción.

-Chicos, salgan ya, el ave dejó el nido.

-Marinette, se ha ido ya, ¿qué sentido tiene usar claves para este momento? - inquirió Nino, dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad.

la peliazul se acarició las coletas, y sonrió disimuladamente

-Es que siempre había querido decir eso. - admitió avergonzada mientras los presentes reían ante la confesión - pero bueno, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos ha dado Alya, y espero que Nath no sospeche nada de lo que haremos... bien primero, quiero que Ivan, Kim y Alix me ayuden en...

-Mari, ¿que harás con sus padres? se supone que únicamente estaba esperando su llegada... - preguntó Rose, visiblemente preocupada - no sería bueno que ellos se enteraran antes de tiempo que...

-Ah, me han llamado y dijeron que me encargará de él por hoy también, hubo un percance en los trabajos de ambos simultáneamente, que casualidad del destino, ¿no lo creen?, pero no se preocupen, serán totalmente libres para venir cuando sea el momento.

Tikki, que descansaba plácidamente en la bolsa de la peliazul soltó una risita mientras saboreaba algunas migajas de galleta que tenía guardadas "Si supieran lo ocupada que estuvo Marinette durante los minutos de receso...o más bien... ladybug..." volvió a llevarse a la boca otra de las golosinas ahí mientras pensaba aquello y escuchaba la voz de su protegida dando órdenes a sus compañeros.

-Por favor, Juleka encárgate de que nuestra sorpresa sea estable y se encuentre en la posición perfecta, pues esto va a estar aquí un par de horas, mientras Max va a preparar lo necesario para recibir a nuestros invitados, Rose va a adornar este lugar mientras Nino escoge la música necesaria, nada de cosas locas por favor, a Nath no le gustan demasiado las canciones intranquilas a menos que sean de Jagged Stone, también les recuerdo que a él no le gusta que…

La peliazul seguía dando instrucciones a los presentes (entre los cuales no se encontraban solo caras conocidas, pues incluso compañeros de otros años y grupos estaban ahí), las ordenes eran obedecidas rápidamente, se sentía satisfecha y segura de que todo saldría bien, pero muchas preguntas surcaban su mente, y todos tenían que ver con el dulce artista _¿Qué estará haciendo Alya? ¿De que estará hablando con Nath? ¿Por qué esto me preocupa? ¿Estará bien abrigado? ¿Se habrá tomado sus medicamentos?... ¿Volverás a ser el dibujante incansable que se negaba a rendirse, serás ese que conocí dispuesto a no renunciar nunca?_

Mientras tanto para cierto pelirrojo el tiempo pasó desapercibido, Alya era muy diestra con las palabras y con mucha habilidad logró hacer que el dibujante ni se percatara de las horas que habían estado hablando sin parar, se encontraban cerca de la mencionada farmacia. Y aunque no se notara demasiado, Nathaniel estuvo muy atento a los coches que pasaban frente a él, le causaba curiosidad que mientras más miraba, más extraños eran los modelos que iban desfilando ante su presencia.

"¿habré alucinado o acaba de pasar una lujosa limusina frente a nosotros? Oh, ese auto es muy brillante, se ve costoso, aunque no entiendo porque tiene esos detalles de puntos negros, con lo bonito que se ve con el rojo brillante… bueno gustos son gustos… ¡que extraño! juraría que en aquel vehículo viene alguien muy importante, a juzgar por los grabados en las ventanas… quizás ya estoy algo cansado. Que rara se ve aquella ambulancia, ¿será que alguien principiante viene conduciéndola? Se tambalea tanto que siento que se va a estampar en cualquier momento contra alguna pared… pero no creo, no se supone que aprendas a manejar con una ambulancia."

La voz de la morena lo hizo volver a la realidad, avisándole que quizás era momento de regresar, pues si sus padres no lo encontraban en el colegio probablemente se preocuparían.

Una vez más, Alya le ayudó empujando la silla de ruedas. A Nathaniel no le gustaba mucho que lo ayudara, ya era suficiente tener muchas limitaciones y no le gustaba esa sensación de ser dependiente, pero no dijo nada.

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo cuando se acercaron a la construcción que se supone era su colegio, no era porque le costara reconocerlo, pero juraría que todos esos alegres adornos brillantes y coloridos que colgaban en la entrada no estaban ahí antes.

Giró la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Alya, pero esta lo evitó, pudo distinguir una sonrisa formarse en sus labios a la par que se acomodaba las gafas. En el ambiente sentía un poco de misterio, como si algo que le cambiara la vida fuera a pasar, lo intuía y por eso no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Cruzaron la puerta principal solo para encontrarse una pequeña habitación limitada en la parte de atrás con un biombo, el fondo de este era café, admiró unos segundos el paisaje de este, se notaba que era arte chino, pero encima tenía pegadas unos dibujos color pastel de coloridas aves. Le pareció extraño, pues estos eran idénticos a unos que tenía guardados en aquella casa abandonada; pero era imposible que fueran los mismos, descartó esa idea rápidamente porque nadie más que él sabía de su secreto.

Dejó de mirarlo para prestarle atención a la única cosa que había en aquel lugar, era uno de los escritorios de las aulas, pero estaba adornado con una tela de terciopelo color rojo oscuro, cuyos bordes tenían un sencillo pero elegante diseño de grullas entre flores. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un libro enorme, cuyas tapas eran de un leve tono aguamarina que combinaba muy bien con el mantel y al mismo tiempo destacaba mucho. Cuando se acercó más distinguió alrededor varios bolígrafos, entre ellos unos que tenían tinta rosa brillante; resultaba obvio de quien eran aquellos, eran los mismos que Rose utilizó para dibujar con él días atrás.

Tenía ganas de hojear aquel libro, pero no sabía si era adecuado, asi que giró la cabeza nuevamente para poder interrogar a Alya. Ella sabía bien que iba a preguntarle, asi que simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Nathaniel, ahora más seguro, empezó a leer aquello, pronto se dio cuenta que no era un libro cualquiera, sino varias frases, oraciones, párrafos enteros. Pero todos escritos por diferentes personas.

 _Las obras de arte exhibidas aquí son maravillosas, realmente pude percibir los sentimientos a través de la pintura y eso conmovió mucho mi corazón, Espero que este genio nos siga sorprendiendo con su talento en el futuro. ¡No te rindas muchacho! – AlbaSky_

 _A decir verdad esto comenzó como algo simple para subirte la moral, pero me sorprendi bastante, realmente eres bueno en lo que haces, y no sería genial que de un día a otro lo dejaras, por favor, reconsidera seguir adelante… - Mylene_

 _Si dejas de dibujar, te consideraré como el más tonto de los tontos, es más te reto a que…_ (lo que ponía después era indistinguible, se notaba que alguien lo había tachado) _– Kim_

 _Los grandes genios también han tenido tropiezos alguna vez, como quieras verlo, han tenido sus historias de fracaso. Pero han sabido levantarse, y espero con todo mi corazón que tu también puedas hacerlo- Free_

 _Por cada dibujo que hagas, un gatito menos muere en el mundo - Alyx_

 _Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no deberías dejar que otras personas influyan en tu sueño, ¡y es uno que vale la pena! –Sonrais777_

 _¿Alguna vez has pensado en trabajar diseñando el arte de un videojuego? Seguro te pagarían muy bien, no abandones tu sueño… - Max_

 _Sería muy triste que negaras al mundo de ver las obras de arte que eres capaz de hacer, ¡eres muy bueno! –Valkyria15_

 _El amor se respira en todas tus obras de arte, incluso en las que no están aquí ;) – Rose_

 _Definitivamente eres un genio, eres un talentoso artista aun siendo tan joven, estoy segura de que esta humilde exhibición va a trascender entre la gente, ¡serás el orgullo de Paris! –_

 _¿Podria pedirte que hagas un retrato de Mylene? Lo disfrutaría mucho porque sé que tú serás capaz de plasmar en papel la belleza de mi chica- Ivan_

 _Me gusta mucho tu trabajo, ¿sabías que un artista puede hacer que la vida de quienes contemplan su trabajo cambie por completo? pues eso sentí hoy –Charlychan500_

 _Estamos orgullosos de ti muchacho, todos nosotros y cada uno de tus maestros. Aunque a veces parezca que no, pero es preciso que alguien te lo dijera- Director Damocles_

 _Quiero que hagas la siguiente portada de mi disco y si es posible, los carteles de mi próxima gira mundial. Porque eres un chico talentoso, habla conmigo en cuanto puedas – Jagged Stone_

Tienes un gran futuro, Nathaniel Kurtzberg -Theo Barbot

Aquellas últimas palabras lo sorprendieron de gran manera, tenía la sospecha que se referían a él, pero por alguna razón su corazón se negaba a creerlo. Asi mismo le sorprendia bastante de quienes venían los últimos párrafos, ¿Jagged Stone, el cantante de Rock? ¿Y Theo Barbot, el célebre artista que hizo la escultura de Ladybug y ChatNoir? ¿Qué era lo que había detrás del biombo? ¿Por qué había tantas firmas en aquella libreta, y varias de personas que no conocía? Sentía que la emoción se desbordaba en su pecho, sus ojos ya se encontraban acuosos. Pero quería seguir leyendo aquel libro, hacerlo llenaba de calidez su alma y espíritu que toda la mañana sentía torturados.

 _Solo recuerda… si no crees en ti, en lo que puedes lograr… tu esfuerzo será en vano y te vas a derrumbar…_

Debajo de la temblorosa caligrafía se encontraba como firma algo que decía "Die" seguido de un rayón enorme y entre tachones se encontraban cosas como: _soy un perdedor, Llyod es un Idiota, Danany estuvo aquí, Llyod no es idiota, Justie se cortó los dedos con el papel de este libro porque es un tonto, Friday no se lava los dientes, Edogeras come tierra, Resaltador no sabía de dónde venían los bebés hasta este año, Caballo detesta bañarse, Danany intentó blanquearse la cara con la blanca espuma porque es la negrita cucurumbé_ , etc parecía que sus alegres amigos incompatibles entre ellos habían estado peleando por el espacio y terminaron escribiendo sandeces entre ellos "siempre terminan así, pero en el fondo parece gustarles llevarse de esta manera" pensó el pelirrojo, riendo mientras imaginaba a "los transformers" firmando aquello.

Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, el biombo ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaban las caras de todos sus compañeros (y varios desconocidos también) dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, al frente de todos ellos pudo distinguir una melena atada en dos coletas, enormes ojos azules y unas mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sorpresa… - Susurró ella, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura.

Los presentes estallaron en gritos de felicitación ante un anonadado pelirrojo, se acercaron a abrazarlo con una euforia palpable en el ambiente. No entendía bien que ocurría hasta que vio muchos de sus dibujos exhibidos en las paredes del colegio, todos estaban enmarcados, aunque eran marcos con detalles sencillos eran elegantes a su modo; estaba todo preparado como si fuera una verdadera galería dentro de un prestigioso museo.

Estaba sorprendido, confundido, complacido y feliz. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Después de todo, su musa no lo había abandonado.

Marinette se había encargado de reunir a todos los compañeros de su clase la noche anterior, hizo innumerables llamadas explicándoles la situación y su plan, todos aceptaron ayudarle y salir de sus casas presentando ante sus padres diversos pretextos. Ahí iban todos juntos, como si se tratara de un gran desfile: Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alyx, y el mismisimo Adrien Agreste, aunque todos se preguntaban cómo rayos se había escapado de las garras de su padre sobreprotector, nadie se atrevió a decírselo directamente. Pues no parecía de muy buen humor.

Todos juntos llegaron a aquella casa abandonada donde había iniciado todo, Marinette sabía bien lo que guardaba, no tenía idea de cómo lo supo, pero fue como si algo dentro de ella sospechara la razón por la que Nathaniel estaba ahí aquel día del incidente que lo dejó sin la capacidad de caminar. Ladybug había sido la encargada de comprobar aquello, en una de sus rondas nocturnas.

Entraron con linternas en busca de las obras de arte, que no tardaron en encontrar en el segundo piso. Estaban ahí, como esperando a ser descubiertas, como si fueran un regalo, un milagro necesario para un día oscuro. Encontraron muchos retratos, paisajes y dibujos fantásticos. Todos tenían una N bien marcada, señalando la autenticidad, estaban hechos por Nathaniel.

Marinette se sintió muy satisfecha, escuchando los sonidos de asombro de los presentes, estaban claramente maravillados por todo, se escuchaban murmullos de elogios y cumplidos "Pensé que solo hacia comics" "Pensé que solo eran cosas simples, pero en verdad es un genio en esto" estaba orgullosa de que alguien más apreciara la valía de su amigo.

Tomaron todos los dibujos que pudieron, acordaron la estrategia para el día siguiente y sin más, los llevaron a cabo con éxito.

El pelirrojo estaba conmovido al punto de las lágrimas, pero trato de aguantarlas; Theo Barbot y Jagged Stone, que estaban presentes, se estaban peleando por su atención, los dos querían ofrecerle una beca para la universidad una vez que saliera del colegio; Mireille Caquet, la chica que daba el clima en KIDZ+ había ofrecido hablar sobre aquel acontecimiento en su respectivo canal, pues también estaba impresionada por el talento de Nathaniel, estaba segura que aquello haría que los padres de este cambiarían de parecer una vez que vieran la fama que ganaría y lo bien que le iría.

Una pequeña sorpresa que le daría un giro completo a su futuro, nunca imaginó que alguien haría algo tan bonito por él, ni mucho menos la doncella que era la razón de sus innumerables suspiros.

La miró fijamente, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto con atención, su corazón latía como un loco como solo verla. Estaba seguro de que nunca llegaría a amar a nadie tanto como la amaba a ella. A la dulce y amable Marinette Dupain Cheng.

La peliazul se dio cuenta de aquello, aunque estaba del otro lado de la habitación hablando con Alya, Rose y Juleka, se percató de la manera en que Nathaniel la miraba, ella giró la cabeza para poder verlo también, sus ojos azules se suavizaron al verlo, el cariño podía verse a través de ellos y eso hizo sentir al pelirrojo sintió que flotaba; por lo tanto, sonrió, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, su futuro oscuro había sido iluminado por su musa de las dulces coletas, a través de un bello gesto que hizo vibrar su corazón. Sentía tal plenitud que incluso llegó a pensar que sus piernas habían dejado de ser inútiles, llegó a imaginar que había sanado de la paraplejía y que en ese mismo instante se iba a poner de pie a bailar alegremente, a saltar de la emoción y estrechar a su musa contra su pecho, abrazándola como es debido.

Tanta era su euforia, tanta era su felicidad que no le cabía en el corazón, tenía que dejarla fluir en ese mismo instante.

Se disculpó con los artistas con los que estaba hablando para poder acercarse a Marinette, la música que sonaba de fondo se había vuelto suave, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, era la oportunidad perfecta de volver su sueño realidad, tal vez era una señal. O al menos eso era lo que deseaba con todo su corazón.

Pronto se situó frente a la peliazul, sus labios temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban intensamente rojas. Pero estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no tenía ni rastro de dudas.

Le tomó de una mano con delicadeza, y le depositó un beso con suma dulzura.

-Mari… y-yo no t-tengo palabras… ¿es verdad que fuiste tú la que ideo todo esto? – Ante la pregunta la mencionada asintió ruborizada por el contacto- me acabas de hacer muy feliz, no sé como demostrarte mi gratitud yo…

-Quiero un dibujo- interrumpió la muchacha, esbozando una sonrisa – lo quería tanto que simplemente no podía permitirte que renunciaras…

El aire comenzó a faltarle en ese momento al pelirrojo, como si aquella confesión le hubiera caído como un balde de agua fría. Su dulce amor, Marinette le parecía un hermoso angel en ese momento, era tan encantadora, tan cautivadora…

\- ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, ya no puedo esconder lo que siento por ti, y es momento que lo sepas porque tú eres y siempre serás mi dulce fuente de inspiración Marinette- levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos, pero como aquello le daba cierto nerviosismo simplemente cerró los suyos, con su profunda voz se animó a hablar en voz alta - Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi, te he aprendido a amar aún más durante todo este tiempo… Tú siempre vas a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón, por favor, por favor, permíteme quedarme a tu lado y amarte para siempre…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, la voz grave de Nathaniel había llamado la atención de los presentes, algunas chicas sonreían con emoción, mientras se llevaban las manos a la boca; mientras los chicos hacían gestos de aprobación hacia el dibujante; Alya tenía las cejas levantadas y las manos en su celular, como debatiéndose si debía grabar o no aquello. De entre la multitud conmocionada apareció un muchacho de rubios cabellos. Este lo había escuchado todo, su rostro denotaba seriedad extrema mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados, era obvio que no le gustaba aquella situación, pues sus labios se mantenían fruncidos.

-Nath…no me esperaba esto… – La peliazul comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo, su rostro ardía de vergüenza y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, se quedó callada, observando su alrededor- Perdóname pero yo… - tragó en seco, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación iban a ser palabras muy duras- te aprecio mucho pero es que yo ya estoy saliendo con quien me gusta de verdad…

El pelirrojo sintió como si un nudo se le formaba en el estómago y algo muy doloroso se atorara en su garganta, cuando vio como Adrien se acercaba y rodeaba con el brazo a Marinette, justo frente a sus ojos.

-Se acabó…- susurró el joven Agreste mirándolo con un aire de superioridad.

Y solo esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para destrozarlo, para derrumbarle el mundo entero. Nathaniel se sintió roto.

 **levante la mano quien apareció en este capitulo del fanfic :D**

 **ya tenia ganas de poner algo asi en algun capitulo, elegi al azar de los comentarios :D y no se preocupen los que no aparecieron, pues no será la unica vez que haga algo como esto.**

 **mIS Enormes disculpas por la tardanza, creanme que una no puede actualizar cuando no encuentra computadoras en el pueblos'n (¿?) pero me siento contenta de por fin poder traerles este humilde capitulo.**

 **Gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia hasta este momento, aunque yo tarde algo en actualizar prometo terminarla por el apoyo que me brindan :D**

 **Gracias por leer! y la caja de pañuelos está en la mesa del fondo, por si alguien gusta (¿?)**

 **yo tambien me rompí mi propio kokorito haciendo esto :(**


	14. La historia cancelada

Apenas había terminado su última clase cuando se le ocurrió revisar su celular, estaba seguro de que había vibrado a mitad de aquella hora indicando que alguien le había llamado. Sus ojos miel se encontraban entrecerrados mientras desbloqueaba el aparato.

No se había equivocado, la pantalla de su móvil le indicaba que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Estaba perplejo por aquello, pues no era muy común que le dejaran mensajes de voz tras haberle marcado solo dos veces. Sintió su corazón removerse un poco, se encontraba inquieto.

Pulsó el botón para escuchar aquel misterioso recado, con cierta duda. Acercó el teléfono a su oído y en seguida sonó el pitido indicando que iniciaba…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuello cuando únicamente escuchó unos incontrolables sollozos, pasaron unos segundos. Se notaba que aquella persona estaba esforzándose en articular palabras o al menos en tratar de controlar su llanto.

 _Por favor, por favor…ven a verme hoy, necesito hablar con alguien, no de mí, solo, solo ven a contarme tu día… por favor…y-yo … esto…_

 _Eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir…_

Mensaje de voz 6:27 pm ¿desea volver a escucharlo?

La robótica voz de la contestadora automática lo devolvió a la realidad repentinamente, de cierta manera deseaba no haber reconocido aquella voz tan rápido, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta quien era, su cuerpo se había llenado de una angustia total.

"Al diablo, hoy no me quedo en la biblioteca, ya veré como me recupero después con aquella materia" pensó mientras trataba de acomodar sus libros apresuradamente en la mochila, de manera inútil pues esta ya se encontraba a rebosar, tomo todo entre sus brazos con impaciencia y acto seguido tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente dentro del salón de clases; todos sus útiles quedaron regados por todas partes. Se maldijo internamente por su torpeza.

Escuchó un par de pasos apresurados entrando en el lugar.

-¡Justie! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelinegro se sentía hipnotizado, escuchaba las voces de las chicas que fueron a ayudarle como si estuvieran bajo el agua, muy lejos de su persona

Sintió unas manos delgadas sujetarlo del brazo, para levantarlo con fuerza. Mientras escuchaba que alguien iba levantando sus bolígrafos, plumones, libretas, libros del suelo.

No estaba pensando muy claramente, tal vez el golpe le había afectado más de lo previsto, pero si tenía clara una cosa; tenía que averiguar que le había pasado a su amigo, a su paciente, a aquel tímido pelirrojo llamado Nathaniel.

Y no era el único preocupado por él en aquel momento. Pues apenas un par de horas antes, su nombre hacía eco en un callejón apartado de la ruidosa multitud de París, aunque era por razones muy distintas a las del mencionado.

-Oye, creo que esta vez te has pasado un poco Adrien… - una pequeña sombra negra se encontraba flotando a un lado de cierto rubio que no paraba de patear una botella vacia hacia un rincón.- De hecho me sorprende un poco… decirle "se acabó" justo después que le dijeron no ¿en serio? ¿Acaso ganaste algo haciendo eso? ¿Era necesario que tu le dieras el golpe final justo frente a sus narices? Mira, sé que siempre me han interesado poco las cosas de los humanos, pero incluso yo siento que eso estuvo muy mal.

-No Plagg, es que no lo comprendes, ese chico siempre estuvo detrás de Mi Marinette, tenía que dejárselo claro… y esa fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió. Además no se porque rayos ella insistió tanto en ocultar lo nuestro, eso siempre me molestó mucho, yo quería anunciarle a los cuatro vientos cuando aceptó ser mi novia…

-Pues piensa lo que quieras, quizás no fue una buena decisión mantener aquello en secreto, pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho de humillar a alguien más porque tú tienes algo que ese alguien más no… creo que le debes una disculpa a ese pobre muchacho… ¿No sentiste un poco de pena cuando salió hecho un mar de lágrimas? ¿Acaso es justo hacer llorar a un joven enamorado? – la graciosa voz del pequeño gatito en ese momento se había vuelto más profunda, no estaba bromeando con sus palabras, estaba resuelto a mostrarle lo que había hecho mal.

-Nadie quiere tanto a Marinette como yo, eso debe quedar claro amigo – refutó el rubio, indignado.

\- Bueno, pero tú no conoces nada de este tipo de cabeza de tomate…

-¿Acaso lo vas a defender ahora? Mi propio kwami se va a poner en mi contra… ¡esto es increíble! – El joven Agreste se sintió embargado de la furia en unas décimas de segundos ante aquel comentario

\- No, es solo que el Adrien que conozco no es así… - sentenció Plagg, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de severidad.

En ese momento, el modelo dejó de patear la ya muy desgastada botella de plástico. Esas palabras lo habían sorprendido un poco, en realidad le habían afectado.

Era verdad lo que su fiel compañero decía, era verdad, él mismo se estaba desconociendo en esos momentos, fue como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de su cuerpo cuando le dijo aquella palabra tan hiriente al ya afligido artista. Pudo distinguir el daño que había causado, pero no tuvo ni pizca de arrepentimiento en su corazón; de cierta manera, aquello le había hecho un poco feliz, le había dado una enfermiza satisfacción que el mismo admitía que estaba mal.

Pero desde hacía unos días tenía esa sensación de no pertenecerse, un odio tremendo se estaba apoderando de su corazón, oscureciéndolo cada dia, sumiéndolo en pensamientos que no eran suyos. Era como si muchos parásitos tenebrosos estuvieran tragándose la bondad que había en él… como si de una maldición se tratara. Adrien Agreste no sabía que aquello iba a ser una pieza clave en su propio futuro.

Se quedó callado, tratando de calmarse, tratando de convencerse que todo debía ser su imaginación, él no era una mala persona, jamás podría serlo, París dependía de aquello.

Mientras pensaba eso escuchó unos suaves pasos dirigirse hacia el callejón en el que estaba oculto. Le ordenó a Plagg que se ocultara en el bolsillo de su camiseta y luego esperó pacientemente.

-Gracias por esperarme, realmente no podía irme sin terminar de manera adecuada el evento – La dulce voz de Marinette sonaba algo triste mientras decía esto- no me esperaba que fuera a pasar algo así…

-Entonces ¿ya has terminado? – se apresuró a decir el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema- Que me dices de ir a dar una vuelta?, podríamos ir por un helado si te apetece.

-No lo sé Adrien… sonará algo tonto, pero me gustaría saber si Nath está bien, especialmente porque… porque no sé a dónde se habrá ido y me preocupa un poco… -

-Mari… él ya no es un chico solitario, tu misma me has contado que había hecho un montón de amigos universitarios, e incluso pude verlos cuando fueron a firmar su libro de opiniones, estará bien…

-B-bueno en eso tienes razón…pero me gustaría comprobar que se encuentra bien – volvió a reafirmarlo porque en su interior, la peliazul se encontraba algo molesta con el rubio, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de recriminárselo.

-Tal vez después, deja que se calme un poco, necesitará tiempo.- el de ojos verdes trató de dedicarle una mirada tranquilizadora, pero deseaba que dejara de hablarle ya de aquel joven que había empezado a detestar poco a poco. Pronto pudo distinguir un lujoso auto estacionándose cerca del colegio, era su salvación- Que te parece si vamos a jugar videojuegos un rato a mi casa?

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante aquellas palabras, si bien ya había estado antes en casa de Adrien, no podía evitar sentirse contenta, pues sería la primera vez que iría como su novia oficial. Aceptó la propuesta rápidamente, dispuesta a dejar atrás aquel incidente y disfrutar el día con su chico especial.

Pronto estaban ambos enamorados dentro de la lujosa limusina del rubio, hablando de cosas sin importancia, antes de ir a la mansión Nathalie iria a hacer unas compras urgentes para el señor agreste y tuvieron que parar frente a una tienda muy surtida de productos variados

El lujoso auto quedó estacionado en un sitio bajo la sombra, donde era perfectamente visible la calle y el paso de transeúntes. Marinette miraba por la ventana, estaba esforzándose en oir todo lo que el rubio le decía pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte, reflexionando su accionar.

Estaba de acuerdo con que tal vez no fue la manera mas indicada, pero al menos ya todos se habian enterado que Adrien Agreste le pertenecía a ella, a su vez su persona era de él, no era bueno que lo siguiera ocultando. Ya después se disculparía con todos los demás por no haberles contado como sucedió, incluyendo a su amiga Alya.

No tenía muy claro por qué eligió ocultarle a todos que varios días atrás, cuando se daba la oportunidad, Marinette salía con el modelo, pues este cumplió su palabra de invitarla siempre que pudiera. Obviamente en una de esas salidas el joven Agreste dio el paso de pedirle ser su novia y comenzaron una relación en secreto. La peliazul nunca tuvo la intención de herir a Nathaniel, así que pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente ocultarle sus citas con el rubio, después de todo, sabía bien de sus sentimientos y no quería que estuviera deprimido; quería asegurarse de dejarle buenos recuerdos, al menos de eso trató de auto convencerse varias veces cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si su decisión era la correcta.

El remordimiento le carcomía poco a poco. Suspiró y sacó su celular para echar un vistazo, eran las 4:30 en punto, faltaban horas para anochecer para que por fin terminara aquel largo dia.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana, observando a la gente pasar; supo que el rubio se dio cuenta de su estado ausente porque sintió sus brazos rodearla, agradeció el gesto simplemente dejándose llevar hacia el pecho de este. Ciertamente se encontraba un poco triste, pues aquello no logró que su corazón se acelerara.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la acera, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Justo frente a ella, frente a su ventana, se encontraba aquel chico de ojos aguamarina y melena rojo intenso; en su regazo tenía una bolsa de compras, pero no pudo distinguir que era lo que llevaba en ella. Y eso la preocupó de inmediato.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse cuando sus miradas se encontraron por pocos segundos, pues él bajó la cabeza y siguió empujando de sus ruedas, tan rápido como le fue posible, fue obvio que eso trató de hacer, pues los movimientos de sus manos se volvieron frenéticos.

-Nathaniel ¡por favor espera! – gritó Marinette, mientras extendía un brazo, como si de esa manera pudiera detenerlo.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, él quería, deseaba en ese momento estar con ella, a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que sabía que ella nunca le correspondería (dicho las propias palabras de esta), aun por la humillación, aunque él se estuviera muriendo por dedicarle toda su ternura y eso pareciera importarle poco a la peliazul; a pesar de todo él era capaz de perdonarle si eso significaba que tendría su compañía. Pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él. Definitivamente no iba a detenerse si eso implicaba tener que soportar ver esos molestos mimos que el joven modelo y señor perfecto Agreste daba a su musa, prefería irse, alejarse rápidamente, donde nadie más pudiera hacerle daño, donde nadie más pudiera destrozarlo otra vez.

Él jamás iba a ser como Adrien, nunca podría compararse con alguien que lo tenía todo, cuando él mismo ni siquiera podía caminar.

Se alejó, sus preciosos ojos ya se encontraban enrojecidos, trataba de controlar aquel impulso de simplemente soltarse a llorar en la calle, pero cuidaría de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Marinette trató de soltarse de Adrien, pero este la abrazó con más fuerza, de manera que inmovilizó sus delicados brazos.

-Adrien ¿Qué pasa contigo? Suéltame y-yo-yo. Yo debo ir con él, debo ayudarle, ¡¿no ves que esta solo?! Él nunca ha andado solo desde su accidente y podría pasarle algo, suéltame, ¡suéltame!- suplicó la peliazul,

\- Déjalo solo

\- Que pero es que yo…

-Déjalo en paz… como hombre… no, como persona te lo digo, déjalo solo – Adrien también había sentido lástima al ver aquella escena y en esos momentos estaba hablando con total sinceridad y no solo por celos, o al menos eso quería pensar- sabíamos bien que esto podía llegar a pasar en algún momento, si vas atrás de él, solo le harás más daño. Cuando pase el tiempo llegará el momento en el que le pidamos disculpas, pero por ahora déjalo solo.

Marinette dejó de empeñarse en soltarse después de oir aquellas palabras. Eran verdad, por completo verdad. Ella misma había arruinado lo que sería un gran día para su amigo, pero era cierto que no iba a poder hacer nada más por él ante esa declaración.

Se sintió como una verdadera tonta, tonta por olvidar aquella tienda en donde se detuvieron, esa en la que el pelirrojo le contaba siempre que era la preferida de Just An Extra, esa en donde solían ir a tomar uno de esos cafés baratos por las madrugadas para tranquilizar cualquier terror nocturno del pelirrojo; donde el pelinegro les compró un dia ese sándwich de dudosa marca solo para descubrir que daba lo mismo comer eso que una bola de masa de harina recién hecha, pero les causo mucha gracia que el jamón pudiera estirarse tanto, o que el queso amarillo pudiera rebotar si lo volvían pequeñas pelotas; esa tienda donde los Transformers se habían peleado decidiendo que soda comprar y habían hecho un caos en el sitio de golosinas, y tuvieron que quedarse limpiando; ese sitio que aunque sencillo y modesto era una gran fuente de recuerdos alegres para el dibujante. ¿Cómo diablos pudo olvidarse de eso? Era obvio que si estaba triste sería el primer lugar al que iría.

"soy una mala persona, debo ser la peor de todas… y así me atrevo a llamarme a mí misma heroína" pensó con suma tristeza mientras correspondía nuevamente al abrazo de su novio… pues ya no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer. Volvió a observar hacia afuera, pero esta vez con dirección al cielo. Ya todo estaba arruinado por completo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, el mundo continuaba su vida, hacia adelante para bien o para mal; y la dirección del futuro siempre depende de las decisiones que tome cada uno. Pero nunca se debe olvidar que siempre llega el momento que las consecuencias de tus actos afectan tu alrededor, al entorno, a las personas, y a los que te quieren.

\- Santos cielos! Natas! Natas te encuentras bien!? que que diablos estuviste haciendo!? … Oh Dios, Nath Nath que fue lo que hiciste? – exclamó Just An Extra apenas había puesto un pie en el hogar Kurtzberg y había observado la escena.

Tenía razones de sobra para preocuparse, pues apenas entró y vio la sala principal se dio cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre, habia cosas tiradas por todas partes, entre algunos adornos y envoltorios de golosinas, era como si un tornado inmenso hubiera entrado y desatado su fuerza destructora en únicamente ese espacio; en cuanto a Nathaniel, este se encontraba hecho una especie de ovillo en el suelo, su silla de ruedas yacía en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Verlo todo en conjunto era muy lamentable.

Pero para el pelinegro la prioridad era comprobar cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo, se dirigió hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado lo ayudó a sentarse con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Revisó que tuviera normales sus signos vitales pero no encontró nada anormal, ni tampoco estaba lesionado de ninguna forma. Pero estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, sus enrojecidos ojos lo delataban.

-Natas, ¡Natas! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! Dime que fue lo que pasó ¿qué te hizo tanto daño?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que este reaccionara, estaba despierto sí, pero no tenía ganas de decir nada, su boca trató de articular palabras, trató de explicarle a su único amigo lo que había pasado, quería decirle lo mal que le sentía pero no salía nada más. Tenía la impresión de que si hablaba rompería a llorar nuevamente; sus manos, un poco sucias, temblaban un poco mientras apretaba fuertemente contra si un libro cuyas hojas ya estaban muy arrugadas, a sus pies tenía unos pequeños frascos de pintura vacíos.

-Yo no tengo un auto. – murmuró con lentitud el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? – El de ojos miel se sintió algo sorprendido ante eso, pero estaba confundido- A que te refieres no te entiendo.

-Tampoco soy un modelo.

\- Nathaniel explícame porque yo no… ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

El joven artista le extendió aquel libro maltrecho al mayor, el cual se apresuró en verlo, pero todo lo que encontró en las primeras páginas fueron enormes manchas y borrones, como si simplemente hubieran tirado la tinta encima, el pelinegro no entendía mucho a los artistas ya que por su parte era del tipo de personas analíticas y calculadoras, pero su sentido común le decía que Nathaniel había desatado muchos sentimientos en aquella horrible pieza de arte.

Lo hojeó un poco más solo para darse cuenta que al parecer era un pequeño libro de poemas y reflexiones… eran bonitos, pero reflejaban muy claramente la tristeza… y no cualquier tipo de tristeza…

 ** _La enfermedad del corazón roto_**

 _Un corazón herido no es algo que deba pasarse por alto, no es un padecimiento mental, no es solo un invento propio que de un día para otro se pueda olvidar. Y aunque quizás no tenga nada que ver con el órgano cardiaco, vaya que si repercute en él…_

 _Cuando te han decepcionado, cuando te han destruido la ilusión, aire es lo primero que te falta, y hay una punzada permanente en tu pecho, una punzada que duele mucho y continuamente, como si nunca se fuera a detener. Tu mente revive ese momento que tanto daño te ha hecho, una y otra vez, como una tortura interminable._

 _De cierta manera no te quedan ganas de seguir adelante, porque después de todo, estar al lado de la persona que amas había sido tu sueño, aquel que ahora no es más que una ilusión del pasado._

 _Sientes y estas seguro de que lo que alguna vez pensaste que se volvería realidad, ya no lo será. Es un sueño ahogado y roto._

 _Hasta las rosas más bellas tienen espinas, y si te llegas a enamorar perdidamente de ellas pueden hacerte mucho daño._

 **-Pain**

El de ojos miel siguió inspeccionando cada uno de los poemas, todos decían más o menos las mismas cosas que el primero, unos eran más poéticos que otros. Algunos simplemente denotaban furia. Otros más eran tan profundos que podías imaginarte al autor de dichos párrafos llorando sobre el papel.

Le llamó la atención uno que tenía el titulo remarcado con un color brillante, obviamente tenía que significar algo para Nathaniel. Pues era del mismo color que los lamentables dibujos que estaban en los espacios en blanco de las tapas de portada del libro.

 ** _Prefiero caminar_**

 ** _Por Black Heart_**

 _¿Por qué me di por vencido? Bueno, realmente antes no lo sabía. Pero ahora me siento lo suficientemente seguro de por qué lo hice._

 _Antes tenía la seguridad de poder sobrepasar los estándares que ni siquiera conozco bien, dimensiones en donde muchos (sé que lo somos) han perdido esperanzas, tiempo y dinero._

 _…_ _._

 _Tuve la suficiente confianza en mí mismo para creer que podría ganarle a todo eso, quiero decir, ¿Cómo le ganas a alguien que es más alto, más talentoso, más atractivo o más grande? Yo pensaba al principio que podría tener algo en mí que no tuviera nadie más y aún pienso que lo tengo pero, sea lo que sea, no es lo que tú estás buscando. Pensé que podría llegar a marcar la diferencia como se solucionan en las películas o incluso en mis propias historias, pero la realidad es decepcionante cuando tus ideales y sueños se ven destruidos por la crudeza de la vida; pero así es su naturaleza, nadie dijo que sería así de fácil._

 _(…)_

Just An Extra ya no se atrevió a leer el resto de aquella última, deprimente y cruda reflexión… el titulo le indicaba hacia donde iba y eso le partía el corazón…

Era verdad que a Nathaniel la vida le había arrebatado muchas cosas, demasiadas para ser justos…

-Dímelo amigo – habló repentinamente el pelirrojo- dime que es lo que está mal conmigo, dime porque no puedo tener la felicidad plena, ¿Qué es lo que estoy pagando? ¿Estoy condenado por algo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? porque simplemente yo… yo no veo…

-Oh Nath… ¡Y-Yo no sé qué decirte! Pero… quiero que sepas que bueno… voy a estar contigo en esto y vas a ver que pronto lo vas a superar… es solo que no era la indicada, sé que pronto llegará alguien que te valorará y que querrá a ti y solo a ti. – se apresuró a decir el mayor

-Me cuesta mucho creer en esas palabras – admitió el dibujante, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Déjame decirte que ella no te impide seguir adelante, de eso eres responsable tú, tú y nadie más que tú… porque en esta vida…

El pelinegro se quedó callado cuando sintió su nariz resecarse, sus lóbulos enfriarse y sus mejillas arder. Nada grave, únicamente era un aire frio colándose por las ventanas. Comenzó a cerrar las ventanas en silencio, ante la mirada entre curiosa y apagada de Nathaniel.

-Vamos a dejarnos de filosofías tristes y libros escritos por personas con seudónimos increíblemente oscuros… mira que ponerse a leer un libro escrito por un tal Black Heart y Painful Loneliness, creo que ambos sabemos que esto va a terminar mal….En fin, ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a los Transformers? - Sugirió Just An Extra, mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la sala, esa era la última por cerrar. – ¡UGH! – Exclamó cuando sonó un crujido proveniente de debajo del ultimo cristal- creo que maté una extraña y brillante polilla negra…

Nathaniel soltó una pequeña risita, pensó que su amigo solo estaba tratando de hacerlo sonreír, aunque ignoraba que este hablaba completamente en serio… él agradecía el gesto.

Cuando llegó la noche el par de amigos salieron a dar un muy muy largo paseo por las calles de París, el pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a llorar en silencio a largos intervalos, y en esos momentos Justie sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callado, entendía que el apoyo no se daba solo con palabras, sino también a veces con simple y puro silencio.

Los días siguieron corriendo, el invierno había comenzado literal y metafóricamente… pues tanto Marinette como Nathaniel continuaron sus vidas de manera apartada.

La peliazul no intentó volver a acercarse a Nathaniel, aunque se moría de ganas por recuperar al buen amigo que tuvo por corto tiempo, quería cumplir su palabra de dejarlo sanar. Algo que le ayudó bastante fue que en la ciudad volvieron a aparecer distintas personas akumatizadas, ya se había vuelto rutina combatirlos y no se sentía agobiada, el tener al villano de la semana la ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría.

Para Marinette no había pasado un solo dia en que dejara de pensar en Nathaniel y eso le parecía sumamente extraño. Aun cuando Adrien la abrazaba y la besaba, le era imposible sacar de su mente al sensible artista. "Es culpa… ya se pasará…" se decía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en olvidarse de absolutamente todo, por lo tanto trataba de esquivar la mirada de la que aun consideraba su musa (tal vez nunca dejaría de serlo para él), a veces lloraba en la oscuridad de las noches, justo antes de dormir; pero nunca tuvo tiempo para deprimirse por completo, Just An Extra ahora lo visitaba con frecuencia y muchas veces llevaba a sus alegres amigos también. Esto había ayudado a Nathaniel a desenvolverse un poco más en la escuela con sus demás compañeros, estaba dejando de ser tan tímido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estos cambios en su personalidad más su cuerpo que ahora era mucho más fornido habían logrado que más de una chica giraba la cabeza al verlo pasar.

Aquella decepción había logrado hacerlo crecer como persona, convertirlo en una mejor versión de sí mismo, incluso con el pasar de las semanas su mentalidad comenzó a cambiar.

Decidió que no iba a dejar vencer, en lo absoluto no lo haría… Pues su vida no se iba a arruinar, no se iba a detener solamente por una decepción… No se convertiría jamás en una de esas historias canceladas, donde nace un prodigio y se extingue por un obstáculo pequeñito. Entendió que la vida no debía girar en torno al amor de una persona ¿En qué momento se olvidó de que también amaba su sueño de dedicarse al arte?

Después de todo Marinette había tenido una muy buena intención demostrándole un cariño que si bien no era como lo esperaba, si fue suficiente como para darle grandes esperanzas de cumplir su otro gran anhelo, pues después de varias llamadas ofreciéndole futuras becas universitarias para distintas academias prodigiosas de arte por ello incluso sus padres dejaron de agobiarlo con sus pláticas para que abandonara sus sueños. Todo gracias a ese día de galería organizada por la chica de coletas, esa donde él personalmente trató con distintas celebridades que habían cumplido su palabra de no dejarlo.

Pronto superaría ese sentimiento, pronto terminaría de atormentarlo, pronto podría volver a amar a alguien que si le correspondiera. Marinette estaba quedando en el pasado…

Al menos eso supuso… al menos eso le decía su mente…Pero ignoró que absolutamente nada está escrito. Pues un fatídico día, su corazón le iba a demostrar lo contrario; porque cuando ves a la persona que nunca has dejado de amar en un peligro mortal, el corazón será el que tome la decisión final

-¡SUELTALA, CERDO!

-¡NATHANIEL NOO! ¡DETENTE! ¡ESE LOCO ESTÁ ARMADO!

Porque absolutamente nada está escrito…

 **NENES! MEREZCO LO PEOR POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO LO SEEEEEEEE! Asi que tomen – les da una caja de tomates- atáquenme con todo /3.**

 **PERO mas vale tarde que nunca, ante ustedes el capitulo que tanto tiempo estuve aplazando, porque si ya tenía un rato teniéndolo escrito pero no le habia dado los retoques finales.** **L**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusas para esto pero espero que puedan comprender que aún no logro el increíble arte de no dejar que los problemas te ahorquen la inspiración (y las ganas de vivir de paso…), créanme que si no fuera por mi amigo socio y escritor estrella GilbertoLG (cof cof, busquenlo en wattpad COF COF viva el spam ¿?) este capítulo no llegaba jamás, pues fue precisamente su reflexión "Prefiero caminar" la que me dio bastante idea de que hacer… por cierto anexé una parte de su trabajo aquí pero NO es la reflexión completa**

 **Pondría el link pero fanfiction no deja poner links me parece.. pero bueno busquenlo en wattpad si desean leer la reflexión completa (Repito, se llama prefieron caminar xD), el final me impresionó la verdad… si también van y le dan estrellita o comentario se ganaran mi amor eterno (¿?) denle su amor por favor, pues es una persona bastante amable y talentosa que me ha ayudó mucho a traerles más de este humilde fanfic…**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, a todos los que comentan, le dan me gusta, a los fans de Nath y el Nathanette y a los que me han soportado a pesar de mis constantes recaidas. Prometo no abandonar nunca el fic.**

 **Ah y disculpas también si les dí un susto con el titulo :'D**

 **NO andaba muerta, andaba deprimida Digo... de parranda ~**


	15. Pérdidas

Sentía su respiración entre cortada, como si algo muy atosigante estuviera obstruyendo en sus pulmones y estómago; cada vez que inspiraba sentía como si el dolor fuera aumentando gradualmente.

En algún punto empezó a sentirse muy cansado, sus párpados pesaban más de lo normal, se sentía agotado de alguna manera aunque al mismo tiempo aquella agonía le decía que debía mantenerse despierto, debido a esto se preguntaba si algo malo estaba por ocurrirle, podría ser que su instinto lo supiera; o quizás ya había visto demasiadas películas y simplemente estaba siendo un poco exagerado con la situación.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiadas cosas para no caer en pánico, pero no podía hacer nada más, no tenía ninguna idea de que tan profunda estaba la herida de su abdomen.

-¡NATHANIEL! ¡NATHANIEL! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te metiste? ¡No lo comprendo!- Marinette estaba más que aterrorizada, esa palabra no era suficiente para describir aquello por tratarse de alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

Culpa, culpa, una vez mas todo era su culpa, e irónicamente cuando intentó hacer las cosas de una mejor manera terminó empeorando todo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente tiempo atrás… esas palabras la hicieron recordar todas esas cosas que estuvo pensando en la mañana de aquel dia, incluso los eventos que la llevaron a ese terrible desenlace…

Aquel día en especial, observando la fina capa de nieve en las calles, tan blanca, tan pura, pero insípida y helada como su corazón en esos momentos… Marinette no podía dejar de reflexionar sobre tantas cosas…

Ya tenía tiempo preguntándoselo, al menos de manera inconsciente… ¿Cuantos días había pasado sin conversar con Nathaniel? Ni ella misma lo sabía, todo su mundo se había resumido en estar junto al rubio todo el tiempo y a todas horas, incluso se había distanciado de Alya y el resto de sus compañeros.

Ella tenía lo que siempre había deseado, pero por alguna razón y al mismo tiempo la muchacha no era tan alegre como hacia unos pocos meses atrás, ya no le sabía a nada la mirada de profundo despecho que Chloe le dedicó al enterarse (¿cuándo se convirtió esto en un concurso conseguir la atención del rubio?) o el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lila no se atreviera a burlarse de ella por cualquier pequeño error.

¿Algo de eso valía la pena? al poco tiempo de cumplir su más anhelado sueño se dio cuenta de que Adrien consumía su tiempo, celoso de perderla, todo el tiempo demandaba estar con ella, y aunque al principio eso le parecía encantador, gradualmente había notado que no se sentía cómoda junto a él…

¿El chico que siempre le había parecido perfecto estaba mostrando quien era realmente o solo era ella que lo había idealizado por demasiado tiempo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura.

Quería estar con el dulce artista, quería volver a pasar al menos una vez más aquellas tardes con él…

Lo había observado crecer después de aquella decepción amorosa, lo había visto cambiar después de hacerle frente al rechazo de sus padres, ahora enfrentaba la vida de una manera exitosa aun con aquella discapacidad, sonreía mucho, los chicos peleaban por su atención y las chicas se sentían muy atraídas a su encanto antes no descubierto.

El cambio se reflejaba incluso en sus obras de arte, las cuales habían mejorado de una manera extraordinaria, si antes sus pinturas ya eran hermosas ahora eran lo suficientemente maravillosas como para conmover el más duro de los corazones, hacer reír la más triste de las almas, hacer reflexionar al necio o simplemente dar esperanza a alguien derrotado…

Marinette también sabía eso perfectamente, sobre todo porque él cumplió aquel encargo que ella le había pedido, lo supo cuando un dia el pelirrojo le extendió un paquete envuelto en un papel acartonado, y mirándola con una sonrisa nostálgica le dijo: aquí tienes lo que me pediste, espero que lo disfrutes.

Ella se sorprendió tanto, que para cuando pudo reaccionar y susurrarle un tímido "gracias" él ya le había dado la espalda mientras tiraba de su silla de ruedas para alejarse.

Ella no lo sabía, pero Nathaniel le dio aquel esplendido retrato no solo a su petición, el retrato de Marinette también marcaba el fin de aquel ciclo, un cierre para esa historia y un nuevo inicio para él.

Y ese era el mejor retrato que había visto, sus facciones eran suaves, finas, trazos tan bellos que parecían haber sido hechos por manos divinas, un dibujo tan esplendido, tan inmensamente brillante que era poco realista, pues, ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era tan especial como la miraba el dibujante. Al menos no por la forma en la que lo trató, por el cómo comenzó a estar con él simplemente para pagar sus deudas morales. Era tarde para pensarlo, ¿pero lo era para arrepentirse?

No quería dejarlo ir.

-Nathaniel, Nath, ¡espera! – la peli azul no sabía bien que decirle, solo lo había llamado para no sentirlo lejos nuevamente- tengo que…

\- Sea lo que sea, espero que sea rápido, mis amigos llegaran pronto a mi casa para ver una película, y la verdad es que me asusta un poco hacerlos esperar. –el aludido no pudo evitar soltar una risita diciendo eso último.

La muchacha parpadeó perpleja, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la risa del joven tan cerca, su corazón se removió inquieto, pero no sabía que decirle, por más que pensaba, no encontraba que decirle, deseaba gritarle que la perdonara, implorárselo una y otra vez, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría el hecho de que estaba con Adrien.

-Espero… - se atrevió a decir por fin- espero que pronto aparezca alguien que sepa… apreciar el increíble hombre que eres, y espero que te haga muy feliz, porque te lo mereces y es lo que deseo para ti- cada palabra articulada por Marinette se sentía como si tartamudeara, tenía la voz entrecortada debido al molesto nudo que recién se había formado en su garganta.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, solo durante un fugaz momento, después se limitó a sonreír antes de decir la pequeña oración que tanto le había costado asimilar durante el inicio de su invierno…

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte… te lo agradezco, pero, ocurre que he aprendido que no necesito a nadie para ser feliz. Nacimos solos, enteros, no necesitamos una media naranja que nos haga felices, al contrario, el amor se basa en hacer feliz al otro, en lograr complementarse mutuamente, no completarse…- Sentenció el pelirrojo, mientras continuaba su camino con tranquilidad, un par de metros más se alejó de ella, antes de ser asediado en la entrada por sus nuevos amigos.

En ese instante ella comprendió que ya no pertenecía más a su mundo. Se fue a su casa con rapidez debido al tremendo malestar que le provocó aquel suceso, pero aunque huyera, aunque escapara, aunque tratara de alejarlo de su mente, todo le recordaba a él.

Marinette agradecía internamente que aquel dia Adrien estuviera tan ocupado que habían acordado no verse, no habría soportado estar con el rubio, al menos no ese dia, era mentalmente agotador.

Llegó pronto a su casa, saludó con rapidez a sus padres, corrió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama despues encender el televisor, al observar lo que había sintonizado maldijo internamente su cruel destino, pues en ese mismo instante estaban proyectando una pelicula independiente sobre esa historia que habia estado tanto de moda, y tanto cautivaba a los jóvenes, incluyendo a ciertos estudiantes que aparecieron de repente en la vida del pelirrojo. se quedó mirándola simplemente por curiosidad, sabía bien que él la estaba viendo en esos momentos. Y no pudo evitar imaginar una escena bastante parecida a lo que realidad pasaba en la casa Kurtzberg.

La televisión encendida, nuevamente con aquellos impresionantes paisajes desolados, un excelente trabajo de los diseñadores de fotografía, aunque quedaban bastante al fondo con la lamentable escena de un soldado de rostro deformado, agonizante en un sleeping pequeño, una actuación impresionante que armonizaba perfectamente con una cruel música de violines.

-Fue maravilloso vivir porque fue maravilloso conocerla, y estoy seguro que si la guerra no hubiera tocado nuestras puertas, el alegre sonido de las campanas de boda lo hubieran hecho…

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, como un gran Deja vu, un jovencito puberto lloraba sin parar mientras abrazaba una almohada gigantesca para su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Se imaginó una vida junto a ella! – Su voz entrecortada delataba su dolor, aunque todo fuera ficción, para Resaltador era como si hablara de vida y muerte- ¡Y ella le hubiera dicho que si! ¡Oh pobre, pobre General M!

-Por Dios Resaltador, cuantas veces has visto es a pelicula, siempre reaccionas como si fuera la primera vez – susurró Just An Extra mientras le pasaba un paquete de pañuelos – un poco más y se te saldrán los ojos de tanto llorar!

-¡El amor consiste en redescubrir!

-¡Es una pelicula! Nadie se toma tan en serio las historias de ficción ¿o si?

-Te sorprenderías Justie, pero hasta la ficción siendo irreal puede enseñarnos muchas cosas.

Nathaniel sonrió en ese instante, como si esas palabras hubieran sido solo para él.

-Enseñar y mejorarte como persona también es parte de ser un artista. – agregó el pelirrojo.

\- Justie no lo entiende porque es un cuadrado – murmuró el moreno, mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

-En todo caso sería un cubo porque soy tridimensional JAJAJA ¡Ah! que gracioso soy

-Oh no, ya viene con sus chistes malos ¡Nataaas salvameee!

-No no, ¡a mi no me avientes el costal! ¡Huyamos lejos!, ¡escondámonos de la amenaza más grande del mundo! ¡Justie diciendo chistes!

\- Hey chicos ¿Saben cual es la formula química del agua bendita? H Dios O…. ¿entienden? ¡Porque la normal debería ser H2O!- Diciendo esto, el pelinegro estalló en risas ante la mirada apenada de sus dos amigos; aunque a fin de cuentas los tres siempre terminaban riendo, entre tonterías, o entre las cosas patéticas que hacían y decían cuando compartían momentos juntos.

De manera curiosa exactamente esa escena se había imaginado Marinette, incluso había tomado un par de juguetes que tenía guardados para tener una representación mas visible de la realidad "Espera, en realidad los chistes de Just An Extra si eran graciosos, vaya, entonces tal vez debería tener marcas de la cobija con la que solía dormir, eso le daba mucha gracia a Nath… ¿desde cuando Resaltador se volvió tan serio y sin sentido del humor? Eso no cuadra… creo que a fin de cuentas no los conocí tan bien. ¿Nath diría algo asi?"

-¿Marinette?

-¡AH! – la eludida se levantó de golpe, desordenando el pequeño espacio de juego que había construido sobre su cama, no se había percatado que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

-¡A-A-Adrien! ¡¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?! Me diste un gran susto…

\- ¡Pero toqué la puerta! Pensé que te había pasado algo porque no contestabas, además tu madre insistió en que te sorprendiera.

\- Que me sorprendieras, no que me mataras de un infarto – hacía tiempo que la joven podía hablarle con mucho más familiaridad a quien fue su amor platónico.

\- Disculpame linda, fue sin querer – El rubio se apresuró a atraparla entre sus brazos, aunque lo hizo con suavidad y ternura, ella parecía bastante alterada- ¿Que era lo que andabas haciendo?

\- Emmmm – Marinette dudó, le había caído la cuenta repentinamente, de que estuvo jugando a pensar lo que el pelirrojo y sus amigos estaban haciendo, definitivamente una de las cosas mas raras que había hecho, obviamente no le diría eso a Adrien- estaba un poco… sorprendida, de que el pobre general M sufriera aquello hasta morir – Lo que si era verdad era que ciertamente esa pelicula estaba viendo, asi como aquella escena. A Marinette le pareció el escape ideal.

El modelo sonrió antes de contestarle – linda, quien muere es el soldado, Mattia

-¿C-como? No es Mattia el general M?

-Ese es el maestro del general, no son la misma persona. Hasta este momento no se sabe con exactitud la identidad del general. – Afirmó Adrien, quien aunque descubrió en un mal momento aquellas películas, al final terminó tomándoles gusto, como digno fanatico de la ciencia ficción y futuros distópicos.

\- Vaya, con razón no entendía nada- Marinette rió de manera nerviosa, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas "¡Demonios! ¡En realidad no le puse nada de atención! ¡Jamás les he puesto atención a esas películas! Ugh, se dará cuenta que no estaba mirándola…"

-Mari… te volviste a ir a tu mundo frente al televisor – Adrien le tomó las manos con gentileza- ¿Sabes? Esa manía tuya me gusta mucho, me parece muy curioso que seas tan soñadora.

La peliazul solo río aun con mas nerviosismo ante aquello, trató de disimular su vergüenza. Pero esta aumento cuando Adrien hizo algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Besó el dorso de sus suaves manos con gentileza.

Marinette sintió que su mundo se derretía, pero no exactamente su corazón como tantas veces había soñado, sino su propia cordura era la que estaba cayendo. Algo no estaba bien, algo en el rubio la hacía sentir intranquila.

Despues de un largo rato se percató, pero ahora Adrien la llevaba rodeándola por los hombros, dentro de la lujosa limosina rumbo a los jardines de Luxemburgo ( uno de los mas románticos de parís), una sorpresa perfecta, una indeseable y completamente innecesaria sorpresa "Habíamos quedado que no nos veriamos hoy…" pensó Marinette con cierto recelo, pero a fin de cuentas el rubio jamás había respetado sus decisiones, simplemente hacía lo que quería cuando quería, desde el principio era asi.

 _Siempre hacemos lo que él dice._

Ahí iban de nuevo, abrazados como si hubieran nacido juntos, el joven Agreste podía ser muy dulce cuando quería, demasiado, atosigante... ¿era dulzura?

-¡La chica mas hermosa de París es mia! – solía canturrear el modelo mientras besaba sus mejillas.

 _¿Dulzura es lo mismo que posesión?_

Las horas comenzaron a volverse dolorosamente largas, como una tortura, ir tomados de la mano, besarse un poco mientras conversaban en el café, ya no le sabía a nada.

Incierto, incierto, incierto. Aquella palabra taladraba la mente de la heroína de París.

Incluso la voz de Adrien comenzaba a sonarle distorsionada

-Mari… Mari…

\- Perdona… ¿dijiste algo?

-Mari, te estaba preguntado si ¿hay algo mas que quieras hacer?

La joven agitó su cabeza, tratando de centrarse en su novio, el cual ya se notaba un poco molesto. Aun asi, dentro de su mente solo escuchaba una voz, desde hacía mucho tiempo. _Marinette, ¿has escuchado el arrullo de los árboles? Nos cuentan sus vivencias cada vez que susurran…_

-Quisiera sentarme bajo un naranjo amargo…

Adrien frunció el ceño mientras respondía con cierta impaciencia -Linda estamos en invierno… ¿te sientes bien? llevo todo el dia tratando de hablar bien contigo y no pareces prestarme atención – trató de sonar preocupado, pero inevitablemente salió a flote su frustración y reproche.

Adrien la tomó de la mano mientras murmuraba entre dientes que era hora de irse

 _Todo gira alrededor de él…_

No podía esconderlo más, no podía fingirlo más. Estar con Adrien no era el cuento de hadas que había pensado, _¿Que es lo correcto?_ Comenzó a preguntarse con desesperación, mientras sentía su cuerpo ser prácticamente arrastrado por la fuerza del modelo. _Siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, aunque ya tengo todo lo que alguna vez soñé, no es suficiente, no me siento feliz, es como si lo estuviera haciendo mal. ¿será por la naturaleza humana de nunca sentirse en plenitud? ¿Nathaniel porque sencillamente no sales de mis pensamientos? ¿Porque al estar con Adrien sigo añorando estar a tu lado? Extraño el olor de las pinturas al oleo que trabajabas por las tardes, el sonido del carboncillo haciéndole cosquillas al papel de tus dibujos, el sonido de los pinceles acariciando tus lienzos. Aun recuero que en ocasiones tarareabas unas bellas melodias, lo hacías desde el fondo de tu alma. En algun punto me di cuenta que todo lo que hacías eran tus maneras de gritar el dolor que sentías por todas las penurias que ocurrían en tu vida, pero, aunque fuera algo trágico para ti, lograbas convertirlo en algo poético, mágico, bello, inigualable… en pocas palabras: Arte. Convivir contigo me ha hecho experimentar que todo lo que tu haces se convierte en una pieza maestra._

 _Y ese arte ha atrapado mi alma, y me ha dejado apegada a ti, es la única explicación que encuentro a este momento en el que me siento vacía, aun ante el cariño que me profesa el chico que alguna vez me hacia perder la cabeza._

 _Quizás sea porque sé que si tu estuvieras aquí, y yo te hubiera pedido sentarme bajo el naranjo hubieras aceptado con una sonrisa._

Como si el tiempo se detuviera, con su corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente por la locura que estaba por hacer, pero con la seguridad que era lo correcto, Marinette detuvo su caminar

-Adrien… detente

-¿Ocurre algo, linda?

-Esto tiene que parar.

-Por su puerto Mari, iré a dejarte a casa, creo que el frio te está haciendo daño, ¿te sientes cansada?

-Nosotros deberíamos…

\- ¿Quieres ir a algun otro lugar? Tal vez el aire libre no fue buena idea, Nino me dijo que – Adrien lo sabía, por ello no quería dejarla hablar más.

Pero las palabras llegaron, la terrible oración que pensó nunca escuchar.

-Quiero terminar.

Un largo y doloroso silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en las mejillas de la joven despues de todo, era demasiado injusto para Adrien, quien a fin de cuentas se había esforzado ( a su parecer) en mantenerlos juntos. Pero si algo había aprendido era que es mejor ser autentica siempre, que fingir algo que no se siente. Aunque fue precisamente. Una variante de esa oración la que pensó cuando consideró aceptar el amor de Nathaniel ¡como daba vueltas la vida!

Adrien simplemente se quedó ahí, estático, al principio tratando de evitarlo, poniendo excusas, casi rogándole, pero Marinette estaba segura, no iba a echarse para atrás tan fácilmente, y al rubio no le quedó mas remedio que simplemente aceptarlo mientras murmuraba un forzado: yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Ella no se atrevió a abrazarlo, no se atrevió a girar la cara antes de salir caminando a rápidos pasos… y el joven Agreste no la detuvo. Estaba anocheciendo, pero ya no sería adecuado que volvieran juntos, la tensión sería inaguantable. Una vez que ella se alejó, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, pero no podía distinguir… si era de tristeza… o furia. "me carcome" pensó con desesperación mientras caminaba con lentitud en sentido contrario.

Marinette no quería perder el tiempo, no quería esperar otro dia, tenia que ir a ver a Nathaniel, si bien no buscaba comenzar una relación con el pelirrojo (seria estúpido considerar que eso fuera posible) en su pecho solo existia el desesperado deseo de verlo, de al menos estar a su lado, de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, daño que nunca le pasó desapercibido, los grandes orbes aguamarina siempre habían sido altamente expresivos.

Pronto comenzó a nevar, estaba oscuriendo y la temperatura estaba descendiendo, pero a ella no le importaba, sentía la calidez en su cuerpo, sus recuerdos la empujaban a recuperar a su amado amigo, quizás… a su ahora amada persona.

Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su pecho, ese que hacía mucho que no sentía, que fue especialmente fuerte un dia de otoño, uno de esos días de la semana en los que les tocaba salir de paseo en algun parque.

 _-¿Escuchas el susurro de los árboles, Marinette?_

 _-¿Eh? Te refieres al sonido que hacen al chocar sus hojas?_

 _\- si ese mismo, para todas las personas esa es la explicación, pero sabes? No crees que esa es la única manera que tienen las plantas de contarnos sus memorias y vivencias? Quizás sea algo raro de pensar, pero me gusta imaginar que es así._

 _-Oh! Diciéndolo así suena muy bonito…_

 _-Siéntate a mi lado, quiero que los oigas conmigo… ¿lo ves? Si lo escuchas atentamente, incluso puedes oírlos cantar, y esas melodías pueden ser plasmadas en papel, creo que es precioso dibujar así._

 _-Que pensamientos tan puros tienes…_

 _-¿Sabes Mari? En este momento siento que el arrullo que nos ofrece la vegetación… es más bonita que antes. Cuando escuchas canciones con la persona que más amas en el mundo, se vuelven mas bellas que nada…_

"¿yo era la persona que mas amabas?" sus pies resbalaron en la banqueta, estaba llena de agua helada y ella no llevaba un calzado adecuado, pero nada la iba a detener, sentía su cuerpo volar ante tal plenitud…

"Ya solo faltan un par de calles" pasó corriendo frente a la tienda que Justie y el pelirrojo solian frecuentar, algo la tentó a asomarse para ver si lo encontraba ahí pero a fin de cuentas no lo hizo, no quería perder el tiempo y a su parecer era probable que no se encontrara ahí.

 _Justie suele comprar café barato, a pesar de que tiene toda una colección de grano de café en casa, no puede evitar comprar café barato, ¡eso me parece tan gracioso! Marinette, deberíamos comprarle un litro de ese en su cumpleaños…_

"Y nunca juzgas a nadie, solo sonries y ves el lado bueno siempre" Ella misma comenzó a reir para sus adentros, ya que era absurdo el recuerdo que ligó a aquella afirmación, quizás la emoción la estaba haciendo delirar, o quizás era que su cuerpo ya se estaba congelando, no se había percatado pero la suave nevada se estaba convirtiendo en una ventisca, no le interesaba mucho, pues pronto llegaría donde Nathaniel.

Pero pronto su burbuja de ilusión fue rota, cuando una mano tosca, gruesa y áspera la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿A donde crees que vas, muñeca? ¿es que trabajas a estas horas?- una voz grave, proveniente de un hombre maloliente y sucio la había atrapado. Relamía su andrajoso pelo castaño mientras la miraba.

-¿¡Que diablos!? – La joven lo miró aterrorizada, nunca le había pasado nada parecido…- suélteme s-s-señor

\- Dame el maldito bolso- bufó repentinamente el hombre, quien salió a la luz, dejando ver que no era un anciano, como Marinette había creído, si no un joven malhechor, quizás un poco mejor que Just An Extra- si no prefieres que te quite algo más preciosa. – diciendo esto, el individuo sacó una enorme navaja de guerra.

Marinette comenzó a gritar cuando el asqueroso sujeto la acercó a su cuerpo, pero el repiqueteo del viento junto a la nieve opacaba el escándalo, buscó con la mirada horrorizada por ayuda a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón la calle estaba desierta.

Era el fin, su fin.

-¡SUELTALA, CERDO! - un grito repentino, la salvación había llegado, reconoció la voz antes de divisar quien era, una silla de ruedas, dirigiéndose a él a toda velocidad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo estaba frente a ellos, y con una diestra rapidez se lanzó sobre el desgraciado que la había asustado, fue tal la fuerza que salió disparado de la silla de ruedas.

Ella los vio forcejear un segundo antes de caer en la cuenta….

-¡NATH! ¡NATHANIEL NOO! ¡DETENTE! ¡ESE LOCO ESTÁ ARMADO!

Demasiado tarde, el dibujante ya había lanzado un alarido y justo después la nieve se tiñó de un carmesí intenso, el sujeto le había herido gravemente, y se ponía de pie para ir a por ella.

Ella volvió a gritar de pura impotencia ¡maldita sea!, era la heroína del país y no pudo hacer nada por quien amaba, otra vez… otra vez lo había echado a perder.

Estaba paralizada mientras veía como el salvaje se incorporaba y la miraba de una manera asquerosa.

Casi la atrapaba de un solo tajo, como un lobo ante su presa, pero algo lo detuvo

Nathaniel le sostenía el pie con toda la fuerza y voluntad que le era posible, la sangre seguía saliendo a toscos borbotones.

-M-Ma-Mari v-vete – suplicó el artista - c-corre

Marinette lanzó un alarido, no quería correr, no quería alejarse, simplemente no podía dejarlo, comenzó a llorar de desesperación mientras daba la vuelta – si no hubiera venido, si tan solo me hubiera esperado un poco mas yo…- solo un segundo, dame un segundo y traeré a ladybug… Nath – dio la vuelta pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un golpe seco

\- Nathaniel, eres un sucio gusano, tal como lo decía mi madre – El sujeto comenzó a patearlo con tal fuerza que parecía romperlo en cualquier momento, pero aun asi, el pelirrojo no lo soltaba – ¡suelta, idiota!

Marinette no pudo evitarlo, volvió y trató de golpear al sujeto, justo como él lo había planeado, ella no le pudo hacer daño.

Gritó, gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Para su fortuna aquella tortura no duró demasiado, pues pronto una figura negra, estilizada y gatuna apareció de la nada inmovilizando al sujeto.

Chat Noir había llegado y todo sucedió tan rápido a partir de aquellos momentos, en un parpadeo la policía llegó, en otro segundo Chat Noir llamaba a la ambulancia mientras Marinette trataba de detener la hemorragia del pelirrojo, lo sostenía en sus brazos mientras lloraba de manera histérica, aún tenían que esperar por los paramedicos, pero ella no sabía cuanto tardarían, el clima era tan frio, el estado de Nathaniel tan delicado, y todo era nuevamente su culpa.

-¡No! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? ¡Nath! ¡CONTESTAME NATH! –gritaba ella, tratando de mantenerlo despierto, pero él estaba muy pronto a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Lo sé, soy un asco por tardar tanto en actualizar, no quiero poner pretextos, no me merezco nada, lo sé, pero les prometí que acabo esta historia y lo haré si o si, sea como sea, me tarde lo que sea necesario. Asi que si, he vuelto a hacerlos llorar hasta la muerte...

Muchas gracias a los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, en verdad prometo que los primeros 10 en comentar tendrán protagonismo en un capitulo posterior, estamos próximos a acabar... creo o_O dasdasdaslos amo!


End file.
